The Shadow falls
by Drakefr6
Summary: A madman has trapped 10,000 people in a death trap, only the strong will survive. A misfit group people from various backgrounds band together to survive. Will they make it out, read and find out. Rated T for language. Chapter 1 is up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sword Art Online, I only own Christopher Storm, each character belongs to their respective creator.

The sky turned red with warning and announcement signs everyone stood rooted in place by the shock of this omen, there were only a few who watched this go down not with panic or fear but curiosity as to what was going to happen. One such man was Christopher Storm or Deen as his gamer tag read, though when he looked into that mirror and his appearance changed to his real life form panic began to set it, he could feel its icy fingers crawling up his through his veins, he clenched his hands and teeth to fight back. As he calmed down he listened to the final ranting's of this mad man, they were trapped in this game where death meant the end and the only way to get out was to win, to go all the way and kill the final boss. He raised his hand gripping his chin between his forefinger and thumb while crossing his right arm over his chest letting his mind take over to prevent rash action. He was glad he caught that episode of Man, Woman, Wild he implemented the S.T.O.P tactic, Situation, Threat, Observe, and Plan, the situation was being stuck in a game of death, threat, monsters everywhere that were out for blood and dying meant real death plan, survival was the top priority and being a RPG veteran the key to survive is gaining as many levels as he could in a short amount of time.

He waved his hand in front of himself opening his inventory his weapon of choice was a bastard sword or more commonly known as a hand and half long sword he was going to add a shield when he could. As the monster that claimed to be the creator lifted the barrier that surrounded the coliseum Deen turned and left calmly to rush meant panic and he could afford to panic as it would only lead to deadly choices and decisions. As he neared the exit he lifted up the mirror again, he had short brown hair that seemed to float over his forehead he wore a red shirt brown pants and boot the standard for starting the game, his sword was attached his back. He calmly walked out of the town intent on heading for the next as the hunting grounds here were about to overwhelmed and there wouldn't be anything to give him XP, he looked from his left to his right to see several people using the same idea he had, but not many out of nearly 10,000 maybe 30 had the same idea. He would take his time getting to the next town to see how far he could get in levels. By the time he arrived in the next town panting heavily the sky was already black due to night fall, and with all the fighting he had done he had gained several levels on the way earning enough money for a room, new equipment, items and food.

He opened the game clock and groaned as it read 21:58 that being in Japan's time zone, with him being in the United States it was 08:58 in the morning. He was glad that he learned world time thought he was exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically first and foremost on his list of things to do was sleep. He stumbled around town until he came across a cheap looking inn, as far as he was concerned it was better than nothing, he stepped into the room dragging his feet barely having the mind to remove his equipment before falling on to the bed face first and passing out right there. That night he dreamt of the world he had to leave behind, he dreamt of friends and loved ones, he dreamt of his reality for only God knows.

Deen woke the next morning to sunlight pouring in through the window he groaned softly, he never was a morning person and for a moment he believed for a moment he was back in his own room but when his vision cleared he remembered he was stuck in this god forsaken game. Getting out of bed was a little harder than anticipated seeing how it was difficult to stretch his arms before he activating his clothing and weapons, reaching for the knob he remembered what that nut job said as a final warning "If you family and loved ones try to forcefully take you out of this world the helmet will fry your brain", closing his eyes he sighed "If I'm still here that means they haven't tried anything" he thought with relief "and I hope they don't" he finished the thought looking to the ceiling. Him leaving the hotel was basically a blur, he didn't really pay attention to anything save his own thoughts which were wrapped up in how to survive in this world, it was then his stomach decided to protest and with it his mind went blank with the sole desire of seeking out sustenance. He grumbled stopping at a small stand, at first the NPC greeted him in Japanese "Umm, I don't speak Japanese" he said awkwardly.

The lady tending the stand tilted her head for a moment before smiling again "Welcome to Elle's meat pies, what can I get for you" she continued to smile at him.

He nodded looking the pies over finding one he like he read the price tag reading 10 col, paying the amount and waving good bye to her as she thanked him for his purchase, he strode down the street taking bites out of the pie looking for the armory if he couldn't buy new weapons he had to have his repaired. As he looked to villagers most of them were found to be NPC's that would make it a little easier to deal with the shop owners seeing how they seemed to be able to understand all languages, when he passed two players he could over hear their conversation, but what caused his brow to furrow was he could understand every word. He finished the pie licking his fingers clean before sitting down on bench trying to work things out in his mind and the only conclusion he came up with was since the game is connected to the Internet it could automatically interpret and translate all languages, in essence it was like the time before the tower Babel where man kind spoke only one language. He looked up watching the NPC's and few Players' run to and fro doing what they needed to do, with a nod he stood looking down both ends of the street before spotting the sign he was looking for the Smith's Shop.

Deen opened the door and the bell above started to ring signaling the arrival of a customer, the shop owner looked up, he was a burly man with his hair was graying at the temples along with his long white beard. He smiled "Welcome to Allevoy's smith shop" he spoke in a baritone voice "what are you looking for good sir?"

He smiled looking over each piece of weaponry and at the price tags, everything here was in reasonable pricing though they weren't much better than his starter equipment, one sword caught his attention. He moved over to it and after appraising it he nodded, he also noted another icon at the top of it when he activated it a shield popped up "That item is a Sword Shield combo, the only one left in stock" the shop keeper said.

He smiled "I'll take it" Deen said quickly as he paid for the items immediately equipping them the sword was longer than the starter sword made with the hilt and handle as one piece, the shield was regular steel and triangular in shape just a little shorter than the sword. He attached the weapons to his back before thanking the man and waving goodbye leaving the store, he looked down either side of the street looking for the general items shop, for most of the day this was his objective obtain items that would help him in his journey to win the game. When Deen finally finished gathering the items he needed the sun was already high in the sky, raising his hand to block most of the light he judged the time to be around noon which meant he had about half a day to get in some XP and replenish his col. He stepped out of the towns safe zone to travel out on to the plains, there on a high hill is where he ran into his first enemy, a wind wasp glared angrily at him for invading its territory drawing his sword and shield he prepared to take it on. When it got close enough he raised the shield taking the brunt of the attack and when the skills menu opened showing 'Bash' he activated it pushing the wasp back before swinging the shield, as it connected the wasp dropped the ground stunned allowing him to kill it in a few slash unhindered.

Deen continued to repeat this process adamant on getting his level high enough where he wouldn't have much trouble later on, when night fell it was time to return to town and wound up staying in the same inn renting the same room. He removed his weapons and clothing before falling face first on to the bed, turning his head to side so he could breath his body was tired but his mind continued to wander trying to process and come up with a logical reason for all of this and to come up with an idea for what was in store for him. He closed his eyes clearing his mind and it wasn't long before sleep claimed him, though sleep wouldn't be able to keep it hands on him long.

Amber Jordan aka 'Angel' A girl with dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a green ribbon rode atop a massive beast, she smiled lightly thinking about her trip here and meeting her partner a tiger she named Remy. She leaned forward resting against his warm fur fighting to keep her eyes open, it had tiring to fight and bind him. She was terrified when she found out she would be stuck in this game for the foreseeable future, she had broken down crying wondering what to do, in the real world she was a cheerleader. She had heard about the game from her brother who was a geek, she hadn't paid much attention to him on the matter she wasn't into that stuff. She was about going to the mall to spend or waste time with her friends, she sighed remembering what had happened the night before she was went into the game. Her mother and father had just had a fight that ended with her father leaving and taking her brother with him, he didn't have time to pack his things up before he was dragged out of the house and into the night.

It was at that moment she realized just how much she loved her brother, and only when he was gone did she understand that having a younger brother is a blessing rather than a curse. Her so called friends as well as herself used to pick on him about how he would play video games all the time, so that night to better understand him she went into his room turned on the computer. The disc drive was open with the disc in it waiting to be entered, closing the tray she put the helmet on and calibrated it "Link activate" she said letting the machine do its work. Angel was now stuck in this death trap doing something she never thought possible riding atop a monster tiger, her green eyes sparkled accenting her dark tanned skin. Her clothing was the same thing everyone started out with except her color was green, at her waist as a black whip. As she neared the inn she found her self surrounded by several players with Orange Icons, she tried to spur her partner on but he groaned and fell to the ground paralyzed. She stood pulling the whip from her waist when they started laughing "What's this little girl going to do with a whip?"

"I guess she is the dominatix type" another chuckled.

"Ooh if thats the case I can't wait to have my turn with her" the first one said.

The one she supposed was the leader stepped forward a malicious smile painted on his face "Don't worry boys every one will get a turn with this fine young thing."

"None of you are going to touch me" she growled out pulling the whip tight in her hands "and you will pay for what you did to Remy." The leaders smile fell quickly as he drew a pair of daggers and rushed her. Angel lashed out trying to hit him with the whip but he was too fast dodging the sharp end of the whip and grabbing it in the center, with an evil smile he ran to her cutting her across the chest, when he struck her the recoil effect cause her to cry out more in fear than of pain and her reaction of fear gave him the opening he needed to land a powerful kick to her stomach sending her backwards where she was now resting against Remy. Due to the safe zone she didn't lose any health but when she looked up a lone tear of fear fell from her eye, she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around her pet, before they could grab her a voice broke the still and silence of the night "What the hell do you think your doing" his voiced boomed.

All eyes turned the new arrival at the entrance to the alley way, the three men looked to him with scorn being that he interrupted their fun. Angel watched him as his eyes took in the scene and from the ever growing fire in his eyes he was beyond pissed, he began to move toward the group with them circling around him. His path was straight and narrow when he stopped to study her, he knelt down "Are you ok" his voice was soft and comforting.

She smiled with nod "Yes" her eyes shifted as she heard the sounds of weapons being drawn. She tried to warn him of the impending attack but he was already ahead of her. He drew his sword and shield in one quick motion blocking an attack from both sides, before pushing them away and ducking under the strike the leader intended for him he stood quickly swinging the shield and when it connected with his jaw there was a resounding crack as it sent him into the side of a building. He turned quickly glaring at the last two, he raised the shield and sword preparing for his attack the one with the short sword attacked first aiming sword side for an opening. The man blocked but let the weapon slide across his shield, the attacker stood there for a moment before the blade slammed into the side of his head sending him in to the next building.

He turned to the final man who had seized Angel she struggled for a moment looking to the man for support, her captor growled out "Drop your weapons, equipment, items and walk away."

Angel watched in horror as he complied though that same glare rested on the man she saw his mouth move, she squinted trying to read his lip. Her eyes started to hurt from the strain but she finally made out the words 'solar plexus, instep, nose, groin' he continued to mouth those words like a mantra. Her eyebrows went up as she realized what he was telling her, she growled before ramming her elbow into his stomach, to stepping on his toes, to turning and punching him on the nose, and finally a power kick to his groin. He dropped to the ground and what should have been pain but when he realized there was no pain he found her standing over him with her whip out and ready. He tried to turn and run but he came face to face with the guy who was helping her.

He stood there with his arms crossed glaring at him before pointing, he gulped and turned to find a very pissed off Angel there. After dealing with the three criminals Angel looked over to see the man walking away, feeling a nudge from behind her she turned to find Remy nuzzling her, smiling she scratched his head before calling out "Hey, who are you?" When he didn't answer she growled chasing after him grabbing him by the straps of his breast plate forcing him to look at her "I asked you a question."

He just stared at her opening his mouth several times before the words came out of his mouth "My name is Deen" he said with some difficulty.

She smiled letting go "My name is Angel" she held out her hand "its nice to meet you."

He slowly took it "The pleasures all mine" he looked to the very large cat next to her "and who is this?"

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck "This is my partner Remy" the Tiger nuzzled his master.

Deen crossed his arms "A beast tamer huh, your the first I have seen so far." It was then he felt the effect of the adrenaline wearing off and lack of sleep catching up with him, fighting back a yawn his eyes drifted to Angel who was yawning widely, he chuckled "Come on" he said motioning for her to follow. She gave him a confused look before seeing the dark circles under his eyes, she followed him into the hotel and to the room. The room was small a bed by the wall and a small sofa, he pointed to the sofa "I'll take the couch you can have the bed." He removed his shirt while moving to the couch, he laid down his back toward the bed so she could get comfortable.

Angel smiled at his generosity and him turning away so she could get ready for bed, before she could start removing her clothes she heard his breathing become even with sleep. She removed her clothes and crawled into bed all the while thinking about how he came out of the shadows to help her when no one else did. She didn't want to think of what they were going to do to her and she didn't want to as she pulled the covers up to her chin closing her eyes banishing all thoughts letting sleep take her into its warm embrace.

Well here is chapter 1, I hoped you like it, and don't worry there is more to come. I want to thank all of you who submitted your characters. I want to also thank and say I'm sorry to those who characters I will not be using. and to Zoeythepinkninja forgive me for changing her a bit but I felt it would go better with the story. The other characters will be introduced as the story proceeds, thank you for your patients.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of thw shadow rises. I own Deen and nothing else.

It was a bright sunny day with the rays streaming through the tree tops, it was now in the first month of game play and the first floor boss had yet to be found most were eager to claim the glory for killing him and clear the game. In that time many players began to band together forming parties and guilds though most of them were the ones who started the day of the launch of the actual game. The beta tester seemed to keep to themselves as there were rumors floating around about them, they were kept out of activities if it was made known they were beta testers for some reason or another. Then you had the players who didn't mind them such as the three traveling on a dirt path looking for the next town where the meeting to find and kill the first floor boss was being held.

Deen grumbled slightly it took everything he had to keep up with the pace of Remy while Angel rode on him, he had had the chance to buy a horse in the last town but he decided against it as he need new equipment. He had his sword upgraded now it was slightly longer with a semi circular piece connecting the blade to the handle while the cross guard had thicker pieces of metal, he upgraded his shield as well but it looked the same. He now wore a blue shirt with a leather back hanger, with loose tan pants and brown boots. He looked up to Angel who had upgraded her equipment and changed her outfit at his expense no less, he sighed it wasn't too much but he had already gotten in to several fights thanks to her choice of wardrobe. She wore a short sleeve green shirt that showed off her midriff, with a tight fitting long sleeve brown undershirt, with a long divided khaki skirt and green shoes. Her whip now had a dagger tip to it.

Why she was following him was one thing, beast tamers usually had a difficult time going solo and with her using a whip it was even more difficult. At first he decided to let her follow him until she could find a better group to party with, but with in the last month of going through town after town and seeing strong parties wanting her she declined each time. He sighed she always latched on to his arm when she did say no, though the more she hung around the harder it was getting to gather the courage to tell her to leave. As he was studying her sleeping form on Remy a sound from behind him drew his attention, behind them was a young woman her facial features distinctly stated Asian decent to which he figured was Japanese. When he first met her he didn't know where she was from due to her blond hair that hung to her waist, he sighed a bit thinking on how he and Angel met Solace. He accidentally bumped into her to which she knocked the ever living hell out of him for it, he muttered under his breath. He turned his head slightly to look at her she wore white leather armor and he couldn't help but chuckle at her height, she was a good three or four inches shorter than himself but the sword she carried on her back made her very intimidating.

She must have heard his mutterings as she glared at him and with that very large broad sword she had strapped to her back he paled just a bit before turning quickly to face forward. She was very pretty, oh who was he kidding she was beautiful but she would probably leave along with Angel in the next town. He grimaced something about that thought twisted something painful inside of him, Solace had initially been very cold to him but was warming up, slowly but she was none the less though she instantly took to Angel and Remy. He sighed call him crazy but he always seemed to have the worst luck as that morning he woke to Remy chewing on his leg, getting slapped several times by Angel for accidentally seeing her in nothing but a towel, then getting pummeled by Solace for bumping into her again. He looked to the sky "Why me" he said internally.

Solace watched him as he moved along next to the tiger and young girl, she frowned wondering just what the fourteen year old was doing hanging around someone ten years her senior. She had started following them to see if this person was doing something wrong with the young girl but so far he just seemed to be looking out for her. Several nights before he had told her the story of how he met her.

_Deen rested his back against a log staring into the fire that raged in front of him, to his left Angel was sleeping peacefully against Remy while to his right the new girl Solace was cleaning her sword. From time to time she would glance from Angel to Deen trying to figure the two out and why they were traveling together. At first she thought he was keeping her against her will but as she had been traveling with them for the past three weeks, the girl would continue to refuse offers to join another party. Solace took a deep breath gathering her courage to finally speak to the man "Sir."_

_He grunted never taking his eyes off the fire._

_She frowned "I was wond..."_

_He cut her off "Wondering why I have a young girl tagging along with me?"_

_She nodded not real happy about him cutting her off "Yes" she said angrily._

_He ignored the ire in her voice "Well to be bluntly honest I really have no idea."_

_Solace furrowed her brow "What do you mean you have no idea." This was strange normally people had a reason to travel with others but he didn't seem to have one. She looked between the two she growled preparing to turn her sword against him "Your sick. Taking advantage of a vulnerable girl in a vulnerable posi..." the glare he threw silenced her and the low growl that was emitted from his throat terrified her._

_"Your the one who is sick for thinking that" he said lowly no emotion in his voice "to think I would do something like that to someone I saved from whatever fate, someone that I have come to see as my little sister, and I'll be damned before I let anything happen to her." A little emotion leaked into his voice as he spoke that last line. She was surprised he saw the young girl as little sister and from the look in his eyes he meant every word and would go to the ends of the Earth and Aincrad to protect her. But still there was what he just said "Saved her" what did he mean._

_He closed his eyes "The night I met Angel is one I won't forget. On the first day I made my way to the next town, I knew that by the time people had regained their minds the hunting grounds around the first town would be over run. Being a veteran gamer the way to survive is to gain as many levels as possible in a short time, though I guess some people only lost their minds further." He looked to her "I'm sure you have heard the rumors of PKers" when she nodded he continued "the night she arrived in town she was attacked. Three orange player they were higher level than she was, they poisoned Remy and attacked her. She was over powered quickly though unknown to them I heard the commotion. It's normally not in me to get involved in other people's business but I couldn't sit by and do nothing." He turned his attention to Angel smiling lightly "Ever since it's like she is attached to my side" he stroked her hair "it took me a little while but soon she became the little sister I never had."_

_Solace watched the emotion play out on his face, he was one of the few who was true to his word. She lowered her head hiding the slight smile behind the massive blade 'Maybe I will stay with them for a little while longer.'_

Deen never noticed Solace catching up to him as he was too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts about that night. He wondered why he used the word sister to describe Angel but it seemed like the best. A tap on his shoulder led him to look at Solace, he jumped a little "Hey don't do that" he grumbled.

She smirked "Don't do what?"

He grumbled "Never mind. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

She nodded "Actually there is."

"So what is it?" Deen asked.

Solace "Why have you been running yourself ragged and letting her do the same? You seem fine but she has been sleeping a lot more since you started, and why are you training so hard?"

He looked to her "I'm very determined, Angel is too from what I have seen even if I told her to stop she wouldn't. So there is no point in try to, and to answer the last part of your question I heard a rumor back in the last town they have found the boss room, so it's time to work hard and bulk up. I want to go into this fight with knowledge the that I can protect Angel and those I care about that's why I am pushing myself." He looked ahead and smiled seeing the town coming into view "And there is a message going around about a meeting happening here tomorrow about going after the boss and I plan to attend."

She nodded "I think I'll join you tomorrow but after you get some rest" she laughed "you look like your about to fall to the ground, now that we are in a safe zone."

Deen smiled tiredly "That's true" he looked to Angel "but she really needs it more than myself. By the way Solace you never told me your level."

She smiled "I'm level 17."

He chuckled "Good we will need your strength" he smiled at her "I'm level 20."

Her jaw dropped '20' but how.

Solace put it aside as he offer to pay for their rooms they would need their rest for the upcoming battle and it wouldn't do for the two heavy hitters of the group to fall out from exhaustion. She watched on as Deen carried Angel into their room before leaving to his own. Solace Laid down to go to sleep but just after sleep took her Angel woke, she lifted her head groggily looking around the room. She smiled her female companion and room mate sleeping peacefully, she stood from the bed stretching out the last thing she remembered was being on the road with Deen and Solace. Now she was in a room laying on a comfortable bed, no doubt Deen's doing she smiled at the thought. He was always protecting her, and looking after her hurting the monsters enough so she could kill them and get the most XP helping her to level up. Since she started running with him her level jumped from 4 to 15 in the one month in the game.

She quietly moved to the door to leave looking once more to the woman on the bed she smiled before closing the door quietly behind her. As the door clicked shut her stomach growled, placing both hands over her stomach she giggled looking into the sky the sun state it was around 4 PM "I guess its dinner time" she said aloud before moving down the hall. As she stepped outside Remy stood up _"Good after noon miss"_, she smiled "Thank you. Are you hungry Remy?"

He growled softly _"Yes, mistress Angel I am."_

She started off down the street with him trailing after her, one of unique abilities being a beast tamer gives you is that you can understand your partner. Angel found a nice little restaurant where she could sit down outside and eat with Remy, after giving her order and waiting a few minuets the waiter brought the food as she began to eat she smiled thinking about Deen. She had been awake that night he was talking to Solace she was really happy that he called her his little sister and would do everything in his power to look after her and he had been looking after her since they met. He had been feeding her, clothing her, and keeping her safe. She owed him a lot, and her face fell a little.

_"Penny for your thoughts?"_

She looked to Remy "Oh, I was just thinking" she said trying to cover up with a smile.

Remy frowned _"I don't buy it mistress. Your thinking about him aren't you?"_ He said with a an all knowing smile.

Angel gave him a glare before relenting "Yes, I am." She gripped her tea staring into the dark liquid "I just can't stop thinking about how much I owe him. He saved me that night and has never asked for anything in return" she set the cup down and lowered her head "I feel like I am taking advantage of him" a few tears escaped her eyes.

Remy moved up beside her resting his head in her lap _"Mistress don't think like that. I know he doesn't. To him you are his little sister and will do anything for you."_

She smiled scratching behind his ears "Thank you Remy." She looked to the sky and frowned, the sun was beginning to set. She wondered briefly where the time went so she decided to return to the inn where they were staying, as she entered the inn she wondered just how she would be able to sleep tonight with all that she got that day. When she laid down in her bed she realized just how tired she was, she closed her eyes 'I shouldn't have pushed so hard' was her final thought.

000

Deen bolted upright breathing heavily sweating profusely swinging his legs over the side of the bed he shivered a little as his feet hit the cold floor, he ran his right hand through his hair trying to clam his breathing a little. He hid his eyes behind his hand as a few tear drops feel from behind his hand, he dreamt of the night he met Angel but it went the other way. He tried to save her but he had been overpowered himself and restrained until they cut her throat, he watched on in horror as the red life giving fluid pour out of her body until her body went white. When they released him he crawled to her cradling her head in his lap howling in emotional pain, he sighed heavily trying to let the knowledge that she was safe and sound in the next room comfort him. It wasn't long before he heard a knock on the door, he raised a brow wondered who that was "Yes?"

Angel's voice came from the other side of the door "Mr. Deen are you ok" she asked hesitantly.

He opened his inventory "One moment Angel" he said activating his pants "you can come in."

The door opened slowly with Angel peeking her head in "Is everything ok?" She stepped in wearing a night gown with a robe.

He nodded "Everything is fine Angel I just had a bad dream."

She smiled "Ok" she looked outside the window at the rising sun "are we attending that meeting today" she asked crossing the room and sitting on the bed next to him.

He rubbed his eyes "Yeah, we are" he said tiredly "if we want to get out of the game and back to reality we have to play to win. That mean using what ever tools we have at our disposal. This meeting may give us more information on the boss, such as level, Str, Vit, and other stats."

She nodded "I'll go wake Solace and get ready" she said before leaving the room. He watched her leave and stood up activating his shirt and weapons he prepared to leave himself. As he stepped out of the room he found Angel bright and alert while Solace, well she was a mess hair sticking out everywhere, red eyes, and mouth wide open in mid yawn Deen couldn't help but laugh. She glared at him but couldn't stop the giggle that came out, Deen smiled at them before motioning them to follow he figured they had a while before the meeting so breakfast was in order "What do you two think about breakfast" he called over his shoulder.

Both perked up at the mention of food, he reassured them it was his treat so they smiled and followed him to eat. As they were eating Solace decided to start conversation "Deen if you don't mind my asking what is your real name?"

He looked up to her mouth full of food, he swallowed "In real life my name is Christopher Dean Storm" he smiled and to get my game name I just changed one letter in my middle name. What is yours?"

She smiled its "Resha Midori" they looked to Angel.

"Amber Jordan" she blushed slightly embarrassed.

They fell into conversation about their lives in the real world while both Deen and Solace were out of high school and in college, Angel was just starting high school. Solace was very surprised to find out Deen was a veteran rpg gamer and that was why he was doing so well in power leveling Angel. Which is why he was also able to support the two of them, he tried to offer to pay for Solace but she refused saying she would pay her own way and help the group. After breakfast was over the three made their way to the Colosseum for the meeting, Deen moved in just behind the two watching as they took a set of seat around the middle of the area. He took a moment to glance around the other players in the stands most looked no older than 16 or so, though the large black man could easily been in his mid to late twenties though the kid with shaggy black hair caught his attention.

He narrowed his eyes he was strong just how strong was a mystery, then there was the man with the strange spiked hair Deen could tell he was bad news it was just a matter of what kind of harm he meant. As the man in the center began to speak he listened only for the important bits, such as the name, health bar, weapons, and Str, after listening to the briefing he turned to leave but was surprised when a party request came up.

Would you like to Join Solace's party?

Accept Deny

X O

He looked down to the expecting faces of Solace and Angel, he should have figured they would want to go as well and it was pointless to try to talk them out of it. He pressed the X but was surprised as he felt a little better about know they would be with him rather than someone else when fighting. He smiled at the two "I'm going to go relax a for while we have a big day tomorrow and I suggest you two do the same" he said with a smile. When they nodded he turned furrowing his brow 'What the hell, when did he become the leader of this little group' he didn't want it but it seems he was being thrust into the position. He squared his shoulder walking out of the area trying to wear an air of confidence and authority, he believe he failed horribly at it but as he left many eyes turned to him as he wore superiority as a cloak.

Solace watched him leave wondering how he did that, he increased his position just by adjusting his posture she had no idea that could be done. She looked to Angel who was staring after him with the expression of a loving sister 'They really are sibling' she thought 'just from different parents.' She stood holding out her hand for Angel to take it "Well you heard the man." Angel nodded taking her hand letting herself be pulled up and the two walked away from the arena side by side, Solace realized something when Deen was nowhere to be found he was giving them some girl time. She smiled an idiot he may be but he was considerate, she always heard that American's were, unpleasant was probably the best way she could put it but the two she had been with for the last month they weren't bad people just misunderstood.

As she looked to Angel should could help but smile, the girls personality was contagious and she drew people to her. Now that she thought about it that's why she was able to get along with Deen he had a rather secluded persona, he never opened up to her but Angel always seemed to be able to pick his lock. Solace tried to get him to open to her but he was tough nut to crack and that morning was the first time he opened up about himself.

000

Deen stood out side reveling in the final moments of the night air, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths letting the clam of the dark soothe his nerves. He appeared calm on the out but he was a wreck on the inside he never had been given the opportunity to be a leader but now he was suddenly given the position with two people under his care in a situation where death meant the end. He began trying to clear his mind by focusing on his breathing, an old exercise he had when he was nervous. As his thoughts slowed he relaxed a little though it wasn't enough, it would have to do as the sun began to rise the light bleeding through his eye lids, he opened his eyes exhaling releasing the remaining tension in his body. He looked around as the NPC's began their morning routines he narrowed his eyes "It's time"

Angel and Solace had just come down from waking up, Angel hadn't been able to find Deen in his room so when they left to look for him he was standing in the middle of the courtyard facing the sunrise. She wondered what he was doing and when he released a breath she saw him loosen up. Solace seem to pick up on it as well for she was as quite more so than usual, Angel was ready to say something she was stopped by Solace placing a hand on her should and when she looked at her Solace only shook her head. Angel's mood fell as she looked back to him wondering what was running through his head she had never seen him like this, and when he spoke his words held a power she never knew was there. He turned to them and spoke "When the fighting starts watch each others back, I will be watching out for you two and I expect no less than the same. Don't bite off more than you can chew when it's time to fight the boss himself we take turns wearing him down, two attack one defends and we switch off. Any questions?"

They shook their head and he nodded "Then let's go find the group" he said turning around heading toward the edge of town. It took every thing Solace had to keep her jaw from dropping he completely took charge and demands team work, so he was great in one on one combat, he proved he was good at directing, now it was time to see if he could keep his word. Angel giggled a bit as Remy lifted her of the ground and on to his back and moved a little ahead of Deen, Solace moved up next to him keeping pace with him, she stole glances at him from time to time seeing a hardened expression. She saw he was no longer the clumsy and idiotic guy but a cold calculating warrior, needless to say she was a little frightened but she remembered that wasn't pointed to her, schooling her features she donned a similar expression.

The trek to the dungeon took a few hours as it was around midday when they entered, Deen and Solace were on edge not really worried about the small monsters they might encounter while en route to the big boss. The small group kind of kept to themselves as the other parities did he was doing his best to keep it together but doubts kept trying to inch into his mind and he didn't want to start second guessing himself as it would only get them killed. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he missed that they arrived at the boss room and the briefing Diable or what ever his name was gave, as the door opened a chill ran up his spine with a bad feeling "Someone is going to die" he murmured.

Solace heard him "What do you mean" she whispered.

He shook his head "I just got a really bad feeling" he looked at the other parties "I can't explain it, someone will lose their life" he said shakily.

Solace nodded paling a bit before placing a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about them, you need to focus on us. You are our leader worry about us not them."

He smiled to her squaring his shoulders and standing straight "Your right, thank you Solace."

She returned the smiled before looking forward mentally preparing for battle. Deen growled as the boss came into view becoming active, drawing his sword and shield he rushed to fight the minions. The first few fell to his blade easily but they were steadily getting harder to beat, he took a moment to watch Angel and was in awe. She swung her whip wrapping it around the minions neck pulling it to her and driving a knife in to its back killing it. He saw a minion ready to strike her from behind and out of nowhere Remy pounced ripping the creature to shreds, she had become very good at using the whip and with Remy watching her back. He shuddered, the next one she killed made him pale 'Jesus, she's more vicious that me' though it was good to see her holding her own against them he had to smile a bit all that training he had put her through was paying off. He glanced over to Solace who had just killed four in one swipe, a sweat drop formed on his brow, but as his attention was else where a creature swung to attack him. He was too late to raise his shield to block but it stopped mid swing before bursting into a flash of light, he saw the dagger tipped whip following it to a smiling Angel.

He grumbled about being the one who was supposed to be watching out for her but she just save his tail, several screams drew his attention to the center of the room where a player had just burst into light. The boss began to advance attacking the confused and disoriented player, Deen's eyes fell open in fear as it began to attack Angel the whip and knife couldn't block the massive weapon it wielded. He began to sprint knowing he would never make in time tears began to slip from his eyes as he watched the blade come ever closer to her head. She had been hit twice already and he was about to land the final strike, he could see her looking to him tears flowing down her cheeks fear etched on her face. Just before the blow landed the blade was redirected at him, Deen had no time to think on it but his screen opened up "New Skill. Back Lash."

The boss had changed its target to him using the momentum it swung for him, Deen growled and activated the skill. He raised his shield in case to block the weapon though he had enough room to roll under it, he came out of the roll into a crouched position when his body began to glow blue he launched from the ground landing a powerful blow to the back of the bosses head sending it careening into the far wall. As he landed his protected his body with the shied while his sword was behind him dropping his weapon's he rushed to Angel's side shaking her lightly "Angel" he rested her head in his lap and stroke her face "Angel, wake up. Open your eyes."

Solace had seen the monster target Angel and the distance between her and Deen was too great, she swallowed hard rushing knowing she was Angel's only chance. Her large broad sword she was able to prevent Angel from taking the blow, but what Deen did was astounding. He rolled under the weapon ending up behind the boss it's blade missing him by inches before launching himself to deliver a heavy blow sending the boss away. She looked up to see the rest of the group banding together to finish the boss, putting her sword back she knelt down smiling when Angel finally opened her eye. Deen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before pulling her into a tight embrace.

000

Deen and Solace had gotten Angel back who was now resting. Solace came out of the building to find Deen who was sitting there staring off in to the red sun deep in thought. She walked down the pathway to join him, she found that looking into the sunset was rather soothing and spoke to break the silence "That was really reckless you know. That thing could have killed you with that strike."

He nodded "I know, I wasn't thinking about my safety only her's" he paused for a moment "sometimes to win you have to be a little reckless."

She looked to him "Really? How do you think Angel would have felt if you died? Did you for once think what she would do if she lost you huh?"

He shook his head "Didn't think to much on it because her safety and life come before my own. If I die protecting her so be it as long as she can continue on."

Solace growled slapping him across the face and to the ground "What is wrong with you, trying to be noble? If you die protecting her she will believe your death is her fault, and then could very well try to take her own life." Her look softened "I know your protective over her but think about this if you do die who will be there to save her then? Deen you are going to have to stay alive to see that she makes it home to her family."

Deen sighed picking himself off the ground retaking his seat back on the wall letting what she said sink in "You sure know how knock some sense into a guy" he chuckled.

She smiled "By the way what was that move you used?"

He shrugged "Don't know, it just showed up in my skill window called 'Back Lash' so I used it." He looked to her and smiled "I wanted to thank you for looking out for her when I couldn't, and for setting me straight."

Solace blushed "Its not a problem" she said looking away "I'm just happy to help."

Deen and Solace fell into a comfortable silence as the sun fell below the horizon she scooted next to him resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled wondering what lay in store for his little group now they just made it to the second floor, he looked to her as her breathing became even with sleep one thing was for sure he would do everything he could to protect them "Sleep well Solace and sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to get up a few things got in the way, such as work, Resident Evil 6, writers block, and band practice. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I will begin working on chapter four immediately.

Deen studied the room of the tavern for what he figured to be the thirtieth time, he sat in his chair balancing it on the back legs his feet propped up on the table and his arms crossed. He was bored and slightly angry ever since his little group showed their power against the first floor boss all the guilds had been extending invitations to them, he himself was more of a solo fighter but Angel and Solace continued to follow him no matter what. He sighed his predictions of them leaving were severely wrong, he looked to the two vacant chairs where they had been only minuets ago, he would never admit it aloud but he liked having them around except when either girl was angry with him. He lowered his head thinking about the meeting he had to attend earlier that day, the leaders of each guild decided on holding meetings with all the top ranking players, Deen being one of the stronger players and the head of his own party was required to attend. He thought about how he wound up pissing the sub commander of the Knight's of the blood off as well as several others, they had once again asked him to join and he flatly refused saying he wasn't a pawn to be used. She had confronted him asking what he meant, to which he turned to leave "Just ask you commander" he said before leaving the room with all eyes following after him.

He remember most of the smaller Guilds and parties had already been absorbed into the stronger ones, there were a few hold outs but their numbers were dwindling from either being killed or moving to a stronger guild. Deen had told Angel and Solace he would never join a Guild, but when the two looked to each other and smiled a bad feeling ran up his spine, he rubbed his eyes that smile meant they would be a party till the end of the game at least that's what they said. As he continued to stare at the two empty chairs he smiled having had to carry Angel upstairs to bed once again with Solace in tow, after putting her to bed he told Solace he would be down stairs in the tavern area for a while if she couldn't sleep, looking up he found a beautiful NPC coming toward him carrying the drink he order a little while ago. She smiled setting the small glass full of an amber liquid in front of him, briefly wondering if in this world would drinking the liquor actually get him intoxicate him, he lifted the glass to his lips. Before he could taste it a young woman with long pink hair stumbled in, looking around for a moment and when her eyes landed on Deen she smiled trying to make her way to him but her legs gave out halfway.

Deen watched as she came in though when she began to fall he set his chair down quickly rushing over to help her up, catching her just before she hit the floor he propped her up on one knee "Hey are you alright" she smiled slightly before passing out. When he saw her health bar he sighed she was hanging on by a thread, lifting her small form from the ground he carried her up to his room intent on healing her without interruptions. He had a little trouble balancing her in his arms as he tried to open the door until finally succeeding after several tries, setting her down on the bed before using a heal crystal breathing a heavy sigh of relief when her health bar went back up to full. He turned the chair resting under the desk before seating himself and studying her, she had long pink hair and wore a red and black bodice with a long black skirt that showed off just the soles of her boots, his brow furrowed as his first thought was the only players who didn't wear armor had some other trade they dealt in. His second thought though was purely male as to how beautiful she was wearing green lipstick and eye shadow.

As he watched her sleep he wondered what had happened to her until a he heard a knock, sighing he stood moving across the room to open the door as he opened it Solace raised a brow "Deen I just heard you brought a girl up here to you..." she trailed off seeing the girl on the bed. She pushed past Deen muscling him out of the way and kneeling next to the bed "What happened?"

Deen shook his head closing the door behind him "No idea" he made his way back to the chair "she stumbled into the tavern a few minuets ago. Her health bar was almost at Zero when I brought her up. She is resting right now." He watched on as her chest rose and fall "When she came in it seemed as if she was looking for someone, though I don't know if it was me or she mistaking me for whomever she is looking for."

Solace turned around with a raised brow "Why do you say that" she asked.

He shrugged "Because when she saw me she smiled and made a bee line for me."

She nodded before looking back to the girl resting on the bed "So what's the plan?"

He shrugged "For the time being we are going to let her rest and when she wakes we will go from there" he smirked a bit "do you trust me enough to watch out for her tonight" he said poking fun at her.

She glared at him shaking her head with a small smile "Your an ass you know that" she turned back before lifting her "Angel and I will look after her till she wakes."

Deen nodded standing to help Solace with the doors when she got into her room she turned and smiled "Good night Deen" he returned it before heading back to his own room. He removed his attire before climbing into bed, as he lay there his mind was in over drive as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for her predicament. He sighed heavily closing his eyes letting sleep take him.

000

Angel woke the next morning sitting up in bed ready to start the day, she stretched her arms and legs out feeling the pent up energy she gained from sleeping flood into the rest of her body hopping out of bed with a smile on her face "It's going to be a good da.." she was saying loudly until a pillow was thrown in her face.

"Keep it down Angel, some people are still trying to sleep" Solace growled before rolling over trying to go back to sleep "it should be illegal to be that perky in the morning" she grumbled.

Angel grabbed the pillow and smiled evilly "Oh Solace" she started over raising the pillow above her head "Wake up" she yelled before bring it down on her head. Solace rolled with it as the pillow struck she jumped out of bed tackling Angel who screamed as she was being tickled. They began rolling along the floor wrestling for the upper hand but neither could get it, Angel was more limber and easily slipped out of the holds while Solace just broke through. They never noticed the sounds of someone pounding on the door til it burst open, Deen stood in the door way his eyes scanning room for dangers his sword and shield at the ready clad only in his boxers. The faces of the two girls on the floor began to heat up at the sight of a nearly naked Deen, his posture relaxed as he saw no danger and when his eyes landed on the two they narrowed "What's going on?"

They looked to each other and when they turned back to him he was looking away his face red, they were slightly confused until they looked down to see they were still in their night gowns. He looked to them briefly instantly regretting it as both screamed hitting him as hard as they could, he hit the wall with a grunt before sliding down. He looked up as the door was slammed shut, with a sigh he stood "Why me" he grumbled.

Even though Solace was angry with him she smiled he was always there looking out them, the over protective older brother to Angel and the always vigilant friend for Solace. They had talked about being together but when he said he saw her as nothing more than a friend she had felt a little down but smiled he was probably right, they didn't belong together as a couple. She looked over to the bed watching the girl from last night sleep, Solace hoped she would wake up so she could explain things, and so she could get a good tongue lashing. Even though he said he didn't get involved with someone else's business Deen had had a bad habit of doing just that, Solace smiled a bit that was one of the things that drew her to him he had a big heart. She looked over to Angel who wore her regular clothing they had decided to stay in town for a while and trade goods and see if they could upgrade their equipment, she activated her casual clothing which consisted of a white blouse and blue jeans.

A knock sounded on the door and when she opened it she found Deen though with them being dressed it wasn't a big deal, she studied him she could never get over how well his casual clothing fit him. He changed his blue shirt to a red one and now wore tan cargo pants "I'll be out in the market when ya'll either come down or so you can find me when she wakes."

Solace nodded "Ok, we will send for you when she comes to."

He nodded leaving before she closed the door as she turned she found Angel sitting on the bed stroke the girls hair. Solace went over to the desk and was about to open her e novel when she heard a groan looking over she found her stirring, with a sigh she closed the book and stood moving over to the bed. As the girl sat up holding her head she opened her eyes looking around "Where" she began.

"Your in the Midnight tavern. You stumbled in last night, a friend of mine brought you up and healed you, from what he said you barely had any life left" Solace said letting her displeasure be known.

She looked up recognition in her eyes "I was looking for the black swordsman, I found him last night where did he go?"

Angel and Solace looked to each other until Solace turned her attention back to her "That wasn't the black swordsman you saw it was my friend Deen."

She looked up "Deen" a little hope shown in her eyes "the Fire Fox?"

Angel tilted her head to the side "Who?"

Solace sighed she had heard of Deen's nickname, he earned it after using similar tactics that Francis Marion 'The Swamp Fox' employed during the American Revolution. Before the boss and his minions spawned he had everyone hide in the trees to wait and when they appeared he signaled for everyone to drop and strike dealing out extra damage for a crit and preemptive strike they went down with out a fight. He received a pair leather gauntlets the had sliver guards on the top, they added to his strength and defense they looked rather well with the blue shirt and tan cargos. "Yes, Deen the Fire Fox but before we get him what is you name and what do you want?" Solace asked.

The girl lowered her head blushing in embarrassment "I'm sorry, my name is Miyu" she looked up "I need help getting my shop back."

Solace raised an eyebrow "What happened to you shop?"

Miyu looked around as if someone was hiding in the corner "I was commissioned to make a sword for someone in a guild, they promised to pay handsomely for it but when it was finished they poisoned me before dragging me out side of the city where they..." she started to break down during her explanation and it wasn't long after she burst into tears.

Solace's sympathy's went out to this girl she looked to Angel "Angel send Remy to get Deen." She knew that in order to get more information out of this girl they needed Deen here to ask her. Angel nodded and for a moment she looked like she was staring off into space before smiling and saying he was on his way.

000

As Deen strode through the market place his thoughts always seemed to turn to the girl he helped last night, he looked at a well polished sword having to do a double take for thinking he saw her face on the weapon. 'I must be going crazy' he grumbled continuing his exploration of the town, just as he was about to enter a smithy a familiar roar reached his ears. He turned smirking, amused at the sight of Remy running through the crowd either muscling people out of the way or running them over and when the massive cat reached him he nuzzled Deen who scratched behind his ears. Remy purred loudly before picking him up by his shirt, Deen struggled a bit offset by being manhandled by Angel's pet "Remy put me Dow..." Deen's words were cut off as Remy began to running full sprint.

Deen sighed crossing his arms knowing that arguing with the Tiger would be useless he would just have to be patient and find out where he was being taken. It wasn't long before the Inn came into view his brow furrowed in confusion wondering why he was being brought back it was then his remembered what he asked of Solace, 'Could have found a better way to do it' he internally fumed. That was until he was dropped on his ass, he stood dusting himself off before glaring at Remy "That's the last time I scratch you" he said before entering the building.

As he strode through the lobby he noticed several people watching him and he didn't like the looks they were giving him, he stuffed his hands in his pockets lowered his posture a bit and increased his pace he swore under his breath hoping they bought the pissed off act. As he turned the corner he watched the mirror and cursed, no such luck as they were following him, he thought he recognized one remembering when Angel was attacked, stepping into the stair well he activated his sword, shield and silver gauntlets and his new longsleeve form fitting white shirt. He quickly made his way up stairs hoping he would loose them and finally his luck panned out as they entered the stair well just as he left it, he knocked on the door and when Solace opened it he pushed past her closing it quickly before placing his ear against the door listening for them.

From the corner of his eye he found Solace, Angel and the new girl staring at him, Solace with a look of annoyance while the other two were confused. Deen turned his attention back to the door and he could hear them going from door to door knocking seeing if they were empty. A small sound on the balcony caught his attention turning sharply his eyes narrowing at the cloaked figure, he wore a long color shifting cloak, his hair was long and silver tied in a braid that rested over his left shoulder, Deen was sure it would go down to his knees, half of his face was covered by a mask while he wore form fitting black shirt loose gray pants that were tucked into his boots. The man was perfectly balanced on the railing in a crouched position before nodding to a rope that was tied to it, Deen was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and something about him said trust, he motioned to the others to slide down, Solace was prepared to protest but he cut her off with a sharp look.

He watched as they began to go one at a time locking the door before rushing to slide down himself, in mid sprint he place one hand on the railing before swinging his legs over wrapping the line around himself he looked at the silver haired man who nodded before jumping down himself. Deen slid down as quickly as he could and as his feet touched the ground he ran after the other four looking back making sure they weren't being followed. He caught up to the others just as they were entering what appeared to be an empty building with the silver haired man ushering them in, when he reached the door they locked eyes, with a nod they entered one after the other with Deen placing the bolt on the door. He followed the man into the main room finding the others, Solace approached him wearing a deadly glare, he raised his hands moving backwards but she continued to push him back until his was pressed against the wall.

She stopped in front of him setting herself in place making sure he had no room to run "Deen, you had better start explaining. Who, or what were we running from and who he is" she said pointing to the other man.

Deen looked to him and shrugged "I have no idea who he is" turning to Angel "do you remember the night we met?" She nodded in response to his question "Then you remember the men who attacked you, they were in the lobby of the inn we just left." He looked around at everyone including the pink haired girl "I suspect they were there originally for you miss, but when they saw me their priorities changed a bit."

The silver haired man decided to step away from the wall "The second day here you delivered a sound beating to them, and now they want payback" his voice was cold and distant.

Deen took a moment to get a better look at the man before responding. He noticed that even with the cold tone his eyes held something, something he couldn't quite place "Ho.." he was about to ask but he remembered on day one a man with silver hair leaving the town of beginnings. Deen's eyes narrowed he had been there, he saw everything that went down and did nothing to help. He could feel the cold rage building in his chest letting it loose he charged the man leaving the others confused.

Angel raised her hand to her mouth in shock as they two men began fighting, she couldn't keep up with their movements they were too fast and too strong, when she looked to Solace her first thought was that she could track them, but the look of surprise in her eyes was unmistakable. She couldn't follow the two men either, a loud thud was heard she saw Deen pinning the man against the wall before he broke the hold and they disappeared again. She could hear the blows land, when they next appeared Deen was pinned, growling loudly before head butting him breaking the hold. When they stopped again Deen had his sword against the man's stomach while he had his dagger's wrapped around Deen's neck.

"You bastard" Deen snarled "you were there and did nothing."

"Had you started to be beaten I would have stepped in" he said calmly "but you are just as skilled as myself and didn't need assistance."

"Then why did you step in back at the inn" Deen growled.

He sighed "I have been waiting."

Deen stopped struggling "For what?"

"For you to prove yourself, and you have passed my test. My first test was of your heart, you proved yourself when you stepped into protect a complete stranger. The second was a test of leadership, proving yourself when you directed your team without hesitation and leading them to victory. Three was test of courage and compassion, by shedding tears when the death of your companion was certain, braving the storm to protect her. Four my last test was one of strength, by standing evenly against me you proved yourself." He released Deen and stepped back "I shall be joining you on clearing the game, my name" he paused for a moment "is Fade."

Deen stood straight up rasing a brow "So you were watching me for what, to see if we could party up or something?" Now that Deen was closer to him he could see his eyes clearly and he finally recognized the look as sadness. Deen wondered why he was plagued with sorrow, he was never the type to intrude on others problems because he had enough of his own to deal with.

"For lack of a better word" he nodded "yes, I was looking for the players with the strongest character, people that I could depend on." He looked at each person in turn "Each of you proven time and again that you improvise in the situation, adapt to the adversity, and over come the challenge."

Deen looked to him giving an incredulous look "I'm sure there are stronger players out there who would be a better fit for you."

Fade chuckled "You really think so, look at those who you've brought together through your actions and will." He looked to Angel "You probably already know this but she is the glue that holds you all together" he turned to Solace and Deen "if not for her would the two of you have ever met and began working together?" He asked, when they offered no response he continued "Deen you are leader of the group, I have watched you time and again wear a cloak of authority just by standing straighter, and like you all I just wish to get out of this game."

After the others in the room were talking as though she wasn't there Miyu decided it was time to leave to find somebody who would help her seeing how the so called fire fox wouldn't. She stood disappointed with how she had been treated by one of the regular top ranking players, he acted like a beater or thats how they had been described. She turned to leave stopping when a hand came to rest on her shoulder and when she turned she found the youngest girl in the room, Angel was her name if she had heard correctly. The girl was smiling widely "Don't worry" she motioned to Deen "he always comes through, just give him a moment. Then take him aside and tell him" she said quietly.

Miyu nodded looking to him waiting for his conversation with Fade to be over with, Solace moved in pulling Deen aside whispering in to his ear for a moment, he looked in her direction for a moment before turning back to Solace and nodding. He said something in return and made his way over to her, Miyu fought the urge to stare as his body moved perfectly and the form fitting top he wore revealed a well toned upper body. He stopped just in front of her motioned her into the next room, smiling she moved in with him after she entered she turned to see him close the door and lean against it with his arms cross. She felt self conscious as he studied her, his stare was analytical almost invasive and when he finally spoke his tone was softer than it had been when he was fighting with the other man "What can I do for you Miss" he left the question hanging.

She smiled "It's Miyu" but it fell as she looked down "I wanted to ask for your help."

He raised a brow "What do you need my help for?"

"My Smithy has been stolen from me."

"Stolen, how pray tell."

She looked up a few tears in her eyes "I accepted an order from a player and when I tired to make him pay for it he struck me with a poisoned dart, and while I couldn't move he dragged me to the outskirts of town and tried to kill me" by this point she was in full blown tears sobs escaping her lips, Deen sighed moving forward wrapping her in his arm. She leaned into him crying her eyes out, he figured from this point someone or something saved her while her attackers' took over the shop. He began stroking her hair hoping to calm her down while trying ignore how she felt against him, when her tears subsided leaving small hiccups hooking his index finger under her chin he lifted her head to have her full attention, as he stared into her eyes having trouble gathering himself but eventually managed to put together a coherent thought. But as he opened his mouth to speak a loud roar filled the room, Miyu looked around for the source never noticing an embarrassed looking Deen, "What was that" she asked looking to him.

Deen sighed "That was the signal for lunch."

As understanding came over her she giggled "Then lets get the others and go get food."

He nodded "Alright, but just know I will do everything I can to help you get your Smithy back" he took her hand in his and squeezed a little "you have my word on that."

She smiled throwing her arms around him "Thank you" she whispered.

Deen was a little shocked she had embraced him and returned it, but was interrupted when his menu appeared showing two messages. The first stated "Fade" has joined the party, while the other had gifts attached to it, the message read "Deen we left shortly after you left the room to get lunch, don't bother trying to leave the room until you agree to help her. Enjoy and see you in a while lol."

Miyu watched the emotions play across his face ranging from disbelief, to outrage, and excitement which he tried to conceal "It seems we've been had" he mock growled with Miyu giggling.

000

Angel kept looking backwards at the building they had just left she was a little worried about leaving them alone, Deen was like her big brother. She was about to turn and head back but a chill that ran up her spine told her that Solace wouldn't permit it, looking to the girl in question she was staring hard at her as if to say 'Just try it' she looked to the newest member of the team who just seemed to be staring off into the distance with a look of sorrow. He seemed to feel her eyes on him for he turned and smiled to her, well what she thought was a smile as she couldn't see the lower half of his face. She wondered why he kept his face hidden thought being afraid to ask as he was difficult to approach, but she noticed Solace talking to him, she frowned they had become fast friends when Deen and that woman left the room.

She didn't pay attention to them as they made their way to the restaurant, she felt a push from behind turning she found Remy offering his version of a smile which was him just tilting his head to the side. She smiled sadly wrapping her arms around his neck. Solace turned to see Angel had fallen behind she motioned for Fade to go on ahead while she tended to the younger girl. She approached them gently laying a hand on her shoulder "Angel" she began trying to find the right words "why are you so attached to Deen?"

Angel looked to her "Before we got stuck in the game my parents spilt up, my dad took my brother with him. Sao belong to him but he couldn't take it with him. I realized how much he meant to me so to understand him a little better I logged on. When Deen entered my life it seemed I had a second chance to make up for how mean I was to my brother" she sniffled "but Deen has always been there taking care of me and I haven't be able to repay him in anyway."

Solace's face softened at her explanation, she was a only child who was an out cast classified as a nerd because she could always be found with her nose in a book. She didn't know what it was like to deal with siblings but being the only child in an Asian family meant the pressure was on her to succeed no matter the cost, most didn't understand it and they couldn't, her parents were always pushing her to do better they expected perfection out of her never accepting anything but. She had run away from home several times trying to get away from her overbearing parents, thought she was always caught and brought back home, she had never known freedom or friends until entering SAO. On late nights when Deen and herself were still wide awake she would listen to him as he spoke about what it was like to be an American and all the freedoms he had, after she would find herself laying in bed wishing after this was all over she could live in the U.S.

She had confessed to him about why she was so cold to people, she thought he would just blow her off when she told him but during her long monologue he remained quiet listening and watching her. When she was on the verge of tears he reached across the way taking her hand squeezing it gently, when she looked up she found reassuring smile, not long after than she tried kiss him which he placed two fingers on her lips shaking his head, he smiled kissing her forehead before heading off to his own room. She was angry with him for denying her thought as she lay in bed thinking about it he probably had his reasons. She was broken out of her thoughts by Fade kneeling next to her "We must go, now" he said with urgency. She could hear Remy's faint growling, looking up she found several people surrounding her, Angel, and Fade, she regretted locking Deen in that room hoping that he would get out in time to help them.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four. I own only Deen and Miyu.

Deen opened his eyes hearing the menu signaling a received message, he tried to sit up but a weight on his chest kept his pinned against the wall, glancing down he found a mop of long pink hair resting against him. Smiling he opened the message doing his best trying not to wake her, he frowned as panic began to flood into his sense's, forcing himself to calm down panic wouldn't get him any where. Angel and the others were being held captive he looked around room as if searching for answers it didn't hold his mind went into overdrive what to do, how he would go about rescuing them. He looked to Miyu's sleeping form he didn't want to wake her but he had to, shaking her gently she mumbled nuzzling further into his chest. He sighed "Miyu, it's time to wake up something has happened."

She groaned sitting up rubbing her eyes "Hmm, what?"

Deen stood offering his hand to help her up "Solace and the others have been taken, I have to go after them."

At that Miyu's eyes went wide, sleep abandoning her quickly "Taken by who?" She took his hand letting him pull her up to her feet.

He shook his head "I don't know" his face hardened "but I am going to find out."

Miyu lowered her head he wouldn't be able to help her after all, she sighed "I guess this is goodbye then."

Deen looked to her and shook his head "No, its not goodbye" he moved to her wrapping his arms around her resting his chin on her head "I will fulfill my promise to you, I just have to take care of this first." He backed away a bit "I always keep my promises" he smiled. He wondered why he was acting like this, and why he felt the way he did he wanted to kiss her, to hold her, and many other things he couldn't describe, just wishing to be next to her. She looked up to him her eyes shining in the light he felt he was drowning in the pale blue pools, until her voice brought him out of his reverie "Do you know where they have been taken?"

He shook his head before opening his Menu "No, but the tracker should tell me" when it opened showing their location he frowned. They were still in the town, that was strange why would they kidnap them only to hold them in town, hearing a small gasp he looked to Miyu who was covering her mouth with her hand. He looked to the map then back to her "You know where this is?"

She nodded "Yes that's my smith shop" she paused for a moment "hey look their on the move" she pointed out to him.

Deen watched on as the red markers indicating Angel, Solace, and Fade move, he began to get worried having no idea where they were being taken, how many enemies there were, what levels they were or what kind of equipment they had. He drew his sword to study it, having upgraded it as far as it could go but now it wasn't going to be enough, Miyu watched him curiously "Can I see your sword." He nodded handing it to so she could appraise it. She opened the menu on the sword before pressing appraise.

As she studied the stats she sighed "Why are you still carrying around this starter sword?" She turned to him "This sword won't be enough anymore, you need a better one."

He nodded "I know, I focused more on better armor instead of weapons, in turn I neglected them" he motioned to the sword and shield.

She nodded "If we can get my shop back I can make you a better shield but as for a sword take this one" she opened her inventory and gave him the weapon "its called Callendor" he studied the sword, the hilt looked like a pair of wings pointed inward, it was a straight double edged blade "It's the best sword I have ever made"she said proudly.

He equipped the sword "Thank you, we will get your shop back then I will go after them" he said.

She nodded watching him as he headed for the door "Isn't it locked" she asked.

He opened the door and smiled "The door can only be locked from the inside" he said pointing to the lock. She blushed heavily, he motioned for her to follow "Solace was just messing with us."

She smiled but a question came to mind "If the door wasn't locked why did we stay in here all night?"

He stumbled falling face first on to the ground with it having just occurred to him she had a point, why did they stay in here all night he had no idea, no explanation to offer only how he felt when she snuggled up to him. He stood up offering her a small smile trying to figure out why himself. When they left the hide out making their way toward the shop Deen knew he would have to fight, thought he was grateful for the safe zone as no one would die. Stopping in front of the shop he turned to her "Miyu, please go find somewhere to hide. I will send you a message when it's safe" she nodded turning to leave, she stopped short turning quickly she stood on her tip toes kissing him on the cheek, with her being a little shorter than Solace was quite the feat. She turned running to find a hiding place a bright crimson dusting her cheeks. Deen smiled touching his face for a moment before his expression hardened, drawing his sword and shield he made his way into the building prepared for anything.

000

Fade opened his eyes staring at the plain cell he had been thrown in, four walls and a door, he tested his hands finding them bound with rope, with a sigh and grunt of pain he dislocated his thumb giving him the extra room to move. As the binds slid off his hands he popped his digit back in and began searching for a way out, having already sent Deen a message explaining their predicament. Letting himself be taken with the girls to see that they weren't harmed in anyway as it was the only way to make sure, finishing his search of the room he found the only way out was the door. He began to formulate a plan on how to escape but he would have to wait for one of their keeper's to come and check on him, taking out his daggers he jumped just above the door keeping himself in place he waited not having to wait long as there was a yell.

"Where did he go?" One voice broke the silence.

"I don't know he was just here a second ago" a second voice sounded.

"Get in there and find him!" A third voice boomed.

Fade listened as they fiddled with the lock waiting for it to click, when it did he counted down patiently for the door open, two men entered the room looking around, 'Almost there'. When one turned to where he was hiding 'Now' in an instant Fade lunged from the wall tackling the man to the ground striking him in the head with his knee, knocking him unconscious, the second man had no time to react as Fade struck him in the stomach with a dagger coated with a poison. Fade stood over the two for a moment locking the door as he left before trying to find the others he just hoped he could find them in time, though the tingle in the back of his head let him know something was wrong.

Solace cradled Angel who was asleep against her looking down she wiped the tear stains from her cheeks, she had cried herself to sleep last night leaving Solace alone with her thoughts that drifted to Deen. The more she thought about and sorted through her feelings she found them to be more of a friendly attraction rather romantic, but she couldn't help missing the strength he exuded it was like cologne. She hated having to play a waiting game it gave her mind time to wander and it drifted back to when she almost kissed Deen realizing she misread the situation, she was in a vulnerable position and he could have easily taken advantage of her but he didn't, she smiled the bond between her and Deen was much stronger than it was due to that encounter. Her thoughts went back to the day before when the two men went toe to toe, well after that just before she sent Deen out of the room with Miyu she had seen the glances passing between the two, she knew she had to do something so they would actually sit down and talk.

She chuckled thinking about Deen and his hero complex as he always seemed to be out to help others, but she couldn't argue the fact he got results and so far none could stand against him except Fade. She frowned thinking about the newest addition to the team she couldn't really get a read on him as she had little to interaction with others, with Deen he had to open leveling with her before she trusted him, while Angel it was instant, the younger girl was slowly becoming like a sister to her, and annoying little sister but one none the less. Deen on the other hand seemed to act like the big brother, she stroked Angel's hair she had to admit she like the thought of Deen being like a brother even though he was an ass. He had always been there to help them out lending them his strength, before she could go further on that thought she heard to men arguing in the hall.

"We caught three" a voice said proudly. "Its just a matter of time before their final party member comes for them" he slammed his fist into his open palm "then we will making him give up all his items."

Between the two one was very large around the waist while the other was thin man. They strode down the hallway the scrawny man intent on showing his boss their latest accomplishment, the capture of three high level players. Of course the head of the criminal guild White Mist was none the wiser as to whom they had taken hostage, glancing to his subordinate who seemed a little to anxious, "So who is it we have in the prison blocks."

He smiled evilly "We have captured two who have been confirmed as Angel, and Solace." He never noticed his bosses face falling.

The fat man rounded on him gripping his coat slamming him against the wall "Please tell me you caught the man?"

"Yeah, we caught him too. He wore black clothing, long braided silver hair" his elation began to subside as he realized he took the wrong one.

The boss punched him hard across the face before throwing him to the ground "Why the fuck did you bring them here?! If he hasn't already found out they were taken it won't be long before he shows up on our door step" he was livid.

The scrawny man stood sounding a little more confident "Don't worry if he does show up we will take care of him."

He struck the man a second time the hit echoed throughout the hall "You idiot, he is a front liner! Get rid of them, alive or dead I don't care get them out of my compound." His footsteps could be heard retreating down the hall but the stopped and he yelled back "They better be gone by the time I ret.." He was cut off when a man entered the hall "Sir, the man that was captured has escaped" he took a deep breath "Our spies have reported the Smithy has been overtaken by one man. They described him as wearing a red tunic with chain mail and form fitting white shirt, wielding a sword and shield." Another man entered the hallway whispering into the little man's ear. When his face sported a look of fear the boss felt a chill run up his spine, "They report he is coming here."

Solace smiled for moment 'He was coming to rescue them' but that turned to fear as she realized they would either kill them or use them as a bargaining chip, gently shaking Angel "Wake up."

She stirred "Hmm, where are we" she asked before memories of yesterday flooded into her mind, her shoulders sagged.

Solace smiled "Don't worry Fade is free, and Deen is coming for us. I'm sure they are almost here."

Before She could respond a new voice appeared "Sir, he's here" he shouted in panic.

000

Deen stood outside of what looked like a dilapidated prison with what looked like bandit modifications, he wasn't interested in the aesthetics of the place just getting his friends back. He could hear them scurrying around behind the gate like mice trying to prepare themselves "Pathetic" he growled before advancing on the gate, hearing shouts from the tower on his left he looked up to see a familiar silver haired figure tossing a rope down to him. Nodding to fade he made his way up the rope, when he made it to the top of the gate he quickly studied the area many had abandoned their posts in hopes of facing him head on a winning, dropping down to the ground rolling just as he hit drawing his sword and shield in as he came out of the roll. He studied the ten to fifteen players they were all orange, his eyes narrowed as he stood "I wish to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. If you want to leave peacefully do it now, other wise no mercy or quarter will given" he said coldly.

The reactions of the orange players were immediate as they took a step back though none tried to leave, he took up his fighting stance and with that the fight was on. Deen was a little surprised with so many they did fairly well for their lower levels but, when the fight was over he looked to field as his auto regen finished. All fifteen players remained having only knocked them out, he looked to the shield Miyu made for him, it was a Templar shield called 'Tear' it was red with a blue cross. He smiled inwardly before focusing on the task at hand as he advanced headed for the door, no one would stand in his way "I'm coming girls, just wait! I'm coming" he said softly.

Fade was watching the fight from the tower leaning lazily over the railing, it was uneventful with a decisive victory going to Deen, he had to say he thought they would put up more of a fight. He stood straight it was time to reenter the building lend some support to him and find the girls, launching himself over the railing he hit the ground rolling and coming out of it in a full sprint. Heading back into the building he encountered very little resistance chuckling to himself that they were on a fools errand trying to take on a front liner, he eventually made his way to the prison block where they were being held. Opening the door he found Deen standing at the opposite end of the room staring down two men holding the girls who were bound, silently he made his way toward them as they verbally spared with Deen.

Deen had gone through around fifty men to get this far and now he was glaring at the last two who stood in his way "Release them."

The fat man sneered "After decimating my men how can I let you leave without restitution." He gripped Angel's binds harder forcing her to wince.

All emotion fled Deen and his eyes narrowed "If you insist on death so be it" he said in a deathly cold voice.

The skinny one passed Solace to the fat man drawing his Naginata he rushed Deen, Fade watched on his eyes taking in the fight. Deen stood there biding his time waiting for the right moment to strike and when it came he took it. The sharp edge of the weapon passed right by him cutting his shirt bouncing off the chain as he rolled around the long spear, stepping into the attack he brought the sword around slashing him across the chest sending him into the far wall before sliding down. He groaned before standing with the boss yelling at him "Get up and fight imbecile!" Checking his health bar it was down a quarter staring down at the other man, he never saw the strike coming. He growled rushing him again hoping to catching off guard, instead of thrusting at him he spun catching Deen across the side making him stumble. He watched with some satisfaction as his health dropped thought not by much, when he tried to pull his weapon back he found it stuck his eyes following the shaft he found Deen gripping it with a free sword hand. He watched on in terror as he brought the shield down shattering the staff like weapon but had little time to dwell on it as he was struck across the face with the shield.

The fat boss watched as the man slump to the ground before bursting into polygons, turning to run he found Fade there daggers out and at the ready "Where do you think your going fat boy" he asked coldly.

He looked between the two knowing he was torn between death and doom releasing the two girls, watching as they youngest embrace the sword and Shield user while the other moved to stand next to the cloaked figure. He dropped to his knees to beg for his life hoping they would heed his plea.

Fade just stared at the fat man as he groveling at his feet glancing to Deen who was staring hard at him and by the look in his eyes the only reason he hadn't killed him yet was Angel was still attached to his waist "Let's go" Fade said turning to leave "we leave this pudgy bastard to rot." Before Solace followed after him she kicked the fat man in the side for good measure, Deen put his weapons away to leave with the others.

000

Miyu was nervous sitting in her shop cleaning up after the mess Deen had made fighting the men, she smiled lightly he may have destroyed the place but he at least kept it to a minimum. She worried that he may not return opening the inventory checking the clock "He's been gone for hours. Where is he" she wondered placing the broom off to the side and sitting down. The door opened and she gasped seeing Deen standing there looking quite rattled, taking him by the arm she led him to a chair, setting him down she kneeled trying to look him in the eye. She saw something in his eyes she never thought she would, he looked scared was the only way she could describe it "Deen, what happened?"

He began to mumble incoherently, she tried to make sense of it but to no avail. She reared back slapping him as hard as she could bringing him back to reality, as he looked to her understanding in his eyes she tried again "What happened?"

He lowered his head "I...I... I killed someone" he said dejectedly.

She placed a hand over her mouth in shock, he killed someone, looking to his player cursor it was still green. How could he have killed someone if he was still a green player, unless who ever it was a orange or red player, as he lowered his head she pressed him against her. She continued lending him her strength he was so strong but when it came to destroying human life he was as fragile as glass, she knew only psychopaths kill mercilessly without a thought and being changed by the act. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and she never expected him to kiss her.

Neither were aware of the dark clad figure watching them, Fade released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he was happy to see Deen on the path to recovery, during his time in the Army he had seen it time again after their first kill people turned self destructive, he was no exception with being a sniper in the Rangers. Though what Deen had to do was by far worse than anything he ever had to having to stare right in the eyes of the man he killed, it was said 'If you look into the eyes of those you kill, they will haunt you to your dying breath', Fade took one last look through the window, before leaving whispering into the wind "Take good care of him Miyu, we need him so bring him back." He dashed away from the window headed back to the inn where Solace and Angel were holed up, they would be in this town for a while until Deen got back on his feet so he would begin the girls training.

_For the character's I am borrowing, if you want them to be romantically involved with something give me a brief description. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay but here is chapter five of the shadow falls, enjoy.

Close to thirty players were stuffed into the small cave all of them came from different guilds, each one had sent two representatives to the normal one. Most crowded around the small table in the center hoping to get a look at the map and offer opinions about the coming battle, the palpable mood was a mixture of anxiety, excitement, anger, and sorrow. Before the beginning of the gathering a small service was held for all of the fallen players who died in battle trying to clear the godforsaken game. In the corner a young woman stood stewing in her anger, with no desire to be there she grumbled watching all of the idiots trying to get themselves together.

Solace stood in the cave perturbed about being here as she had a new found respect for Deen, she remembered all the times he left early in the morning to attend these meetings never realizing just how much stress it must have put on him. So far the constant bickering among most of the player in attendance was starting to grate on her nerves, there were a few who remained silent but the majority were all about how to fight the monster. When she listened to the sub commanders plan of luring it into the village so it would kill the NPC's while they attacked, it sounded like a good idea but the black haired boy Kirito, if she remembered his name correctly protested the action. She sighed tuning out the rest of the conversation or at least trying to, she was worried about Deen he had been missing for several weeks now many began to assume he was dead, Fade had told them it was a good idea to let people think he was at least for a time.

He was very vague saying that he needed time away from the fighting, but strangely the owner of Miyu's Smithy had disappeared around the same time. She knew this all to well when she had gone there several times to see if she could get new weapons and equipment, since they left she had been relying on Agil for support which he was happy to supply. Looking around the cramped space she found the large colored man staring intently at the map trying to decide weather or not he liked the idea the KOB had put forward. Solace was just about to leave when a familiar voice filled the cave, "Your a fool if you think that plan will work." She looked up eye filled with hope, smiling widely as his form came into view he looked different. He looked the same but something was off, his body now had a harder edge to it the way he stood said he had recovered from a spiritual trauma. A glint caught her eye coming from his left hand, keying in on it she found a wedding band wrapped around his ring finger, it was then she noticed his clothing was a little different. The shirt was a darker red, a more elaborate back hanger was wrapped around him, the sword and shield she had made for him were different most likely upgraded and augmented. The gauntlets he wore were similar to the silver ones he had but they now had gold on top.

The sub commander of the KOB sneered at him, when the bad blood between them had started Solace had no idea but she looked like she was ready to run him through. She couldn't help but laugh, he always seemed to piss somebody off in one way, shape, or form. Making his way toward the map he began speaking, many of them began nodding their heads at his words, "If you think by luring him into the village he will only focus on killing the NPC's your sadly mistaken. The moment you strike him he will turn his attention to you." He looked around at them before stopping next to Solace "I tell you now if you go through with this plan many will die. The villagers will get in the way and in the heat of battle you will forget they aren't real and will try to either shield or help them." He placed a hand on Solace's shoulder "If you want help from me and my team you will change this offensive thing you call a plan. You can find us in town at the tavern" he turned to leave when Asuna moved out from behind the table.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at her with a smirk "To reuinte with my team and introduce them to my wife, is that a problem" he said. Solace gave him a confused look 'Wife?'

She frowned "So, when everyone thought you were dead you were where? Off on a honeymoon, while we fighting for our lives you were out getting married and having a good time" she began to yell approaching him.

He nodded with a chuckle "Mostly, but I was also sorting something's out." But as she started to yell he stared at her with a blank expression before sighing "I wouldn't say I had a good time. I spent most of the time trying get over the fact I killed a man, it may have been in self defense but it was still murder." His eyes narrowed as he leaned in staring straight into her eyes something that caused her to back away in fear, his voice went deathly cold "Now that I have gotten past it won't stop me from doing it again. To protect either myself or those I love and trust from anyone" he said putting emphasis on the final word.

Solace was a little weirded out by his behavior he was more forceful than usual, Asuna back into Kirito without meaning to who gripped her shoulders. Deen stood straight and with Solace in tow exited the cave, she continued to stare wondering what had happened to him. Not long after they left the meeting was adjourned, Kirito stepped into the sunlight finding the American leaning against the wall arms crossed, speaking to Agil. Moving over to them he started to pick up bits of their conversation, they were speaking at length about the tactics that would be best used against the boss. Many passerby's ignored the duo, as Kirito approached them he heard Agil deep voice "Deen you really are a piece of work, you know that" he said with a chuckle.

He laughed "I wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't." Taking a moment to calm down "But in all seriousness, she is a fool if the she thinks it will work that way."

Agil nodded "I agree, but how to convince her she is wrong?" Agil noticed Deen's silence who was staring off at Kirito, when he turned his head he found the boy standing there looking like a deer caught in the head lights. Deen smiled widely as a plan began to formulate in his head motion him forward, Kirito had an uneasy feeling at seeing the smile on the American's face. He tried to put on brave face, Agil didn't seem to be surprised actually he seemed to have a similar smile that Deen had. Kirito had met Deen before but never really got to know him, rumors said he wasn't a bad guy just a smart and very analytical, much like what he did in the cave, looking at the map briefly and listening to the plan he instantly shot it down saying it was a bad idea. It wasn't the first time as he would only do it if he felt more lives than necessary would be lost. Kirito kept his focus on him "Why did you do that" he said angrily.

Both men ignored the ire in his voice with Deen answering him "Doing that, your referring to where I intimidated Asuna right" he asked rhetorically. "I did it so she would understand the danger she is putting everyone in."

Kirito growled " That is no excuse for scaring her like that, you need to go apologies to her." He reached for his sword "If you don't I will force you t..." He was cut off mid threat as Deen gripped him by his coat faster than he could react and slammed against the wall. Leaning in he was nose to nose with the angry American whose cold eyes scared him, and the longer he stared into his eyes Kirito could feel his spirit breaking.

"I don't know why your against me" Deen said softly "you opposed her plan as well. But your a prime example of why I called her a fool, I am out to protect everyone that is ALIVE!" He growled "Your focused on protecting the wrong set of people, in the middle of that battle when it started killing the NPC's what would you do" he pulled him away from the wall before slamming him back onto it "huh, what would you do? Answer me" he yelled out.

Agil reached out placing a hand on his shoulder "Deen, let the boy go."

"Agil" he said before turning his attention back to the boy "he needs to understand that he is seeking to protect the wrong group in the coming fight, and if the kob have their way. Let's just say it will be worse than the number of suicides we have had." Kirito dropped to the ground as he was released with Deen turning away "tell your friend when she is ready to rethink her strategy" he stopped briefly turning his head slightly "she knows where to find me" he said before continuing on. Kirito and Agil were rooted where they stood.

000

Heathcliff frowned at reading the report before him, he had hoped that this Deen had died as the rumors had stated, and during his time away the head of the KOB never had to look over his shoulder, the American was far to perceptive. The lower members of the KOB trusted him with their lives and never questioned his orders, the first time he extended the invitation to Deen he had thought him to be like the rest mindless sheep being led to the slaughter. Crumbling up the paper he gripped it so hard his knuckles would have turned white, his thoughts were broken as his sub commander Asuna entered the room looking rattled, he motioned for her to take a seat "Is there something bothering you Asuna?"

Slumping in her seat she answered meekly "The American, Deen has returned." She took a moment to collect her thoughts "But there is something wrong, he is different" she said trying to find the best word.

"I am well aware of his return" he clasped his hands in front of him "but the question at hand is how would describe as different. What is different for him" Heathcliff asked quite interested in what she would say. He watched her reaction closely looking for what might be the case but what she said threw him off balance.

"He felt different, he changed, his persona from a warm calming persona to a cold and deadly one." When she looked up he could see the fear in her eyes, "When he stared at me I swear the temperature of the cave dropped ten degrees, but no matter how I thought he was going to hurt me" lifting her hand she let it rest over her heart "I could feel it in my heart he wouldn't hurt me." She said, not adding how it felt to have Kirito comforting her after. A savage he maybe, but he is still a good man, she quoted Kirito in her mind.

Heathcliff fought the frown that threatened to creep up on his face it would have worked more to his advantage if she hated Deen, the more he could turn against him the better, but so far the American had been bringing people together. Many of those within the ranks of the KOB had stated in interest in leaving if Deen would start a guild, Heathcliff was rather confident he wouldn't. Leaning back in his chair studying Asuna with a critical eye searching for any hints of descention, he detected none but the seeds had been planted with the man's return. He dismissed her rubbing his eyes as the door closed behind her, things were becoming complicated, he had to do something about him and soon, standing he made his way over to the window staring out at the players and NPC's that wandered. With a cunning smile he began to formulate his plan to get rid of him.

000

The quiet of the tavern was broken as a loud shriek rang out, the voice belonging to the small groups beast tamer "Deen" followed by a crashing sound as he was tackled to the ground. Deen chuckled patting her head apologizing for making her worry about him, when he was finally able to stand he pulled her up with him. He motioned for them all to follow him to a table, he had missed them in the time he had been gone and from the lines on their faces his presense which had been a constant until he disappeared was gone. Now that he had returned he could feel the happiness radiating from Angel, Fade was indifferent was probably the best way to describe it, or at least that's how he wanted to appear. In truth he was happy that Deen was back so he wouldn't have to train the girls, Solace on the other hand was glaring at him a frown etched on her face, he figured that was coming seeing his disappearing act. "Solace is there something you wish to ask me?"

She was caught off guard by his sudden statement, but glared hard at him "Yes, as a matter of fact there are a few things I want to ask you. 1. being where in the hell have you been? 2. why did you leave us all like that? 3. tell us to let people think that you were dead? 4. and lastly why on Earth you have a wife?" She raged at him, her glare intensified as he seemed to just shrug it off but the look in his eyes startled her. His eyes glazed over as he leant back in his chair, his mind drifting off as he considered on how to explain. He decided to begin where he had just kissed Miyu for the first time that day.

_Deen sat on the edge of the bed the sheets pulled across his naked lap the moon light pouring in through the window, the spacious room filled with furniture that casted shadow hiding only those things that exist in the mind and myth. Leaning forward with one hand resting on his forehead, his legs hanging over the side, his face was a mask of intense thought as he tried to sort through his feelings. A soft moan drew his attention to the small form laying under the comforter, long pink hair flowed down her like streams of sakura petals. Turning he stared at Miyu's sleeping form, he felt somewhat angry with himself for sleeping with her after knowing her only a short while, he didn't know what possesed him to kiss her earlier that day but it seemed to awaken something in him. His thought's were torn, torn between leaving her now or waiting till death took him, the problem was both actions made his chest hurt. His heart tightened threating to stop beating altogether if he dared leave her._

_She rolled over her naked breasts slipping out from under the blanket he smiled before covering her, activating a pair of pants he stood the button and belt undone he moved to stare out of the window in the black sky housing the beautiful moon. His thought continued to race shifting between the girl on the bed and the man's whose life he took, raising one hand he could almost feel and see the blood that stained it, letting his hand and head drop holding back the groan willing Miyu to sleep as long as possible. He had given him a way out but he refused and chose death instead, Deen buried his face in his hands low sobs escaping his lips._

_His sobs had woken Miyu who looked around confused until her eyes landed on him, she went to stand but lifting her covering she blushed hard as memories of earlier came rushing back. She activated a shirt and pair of sleeping short, standing she made her way to him wrapping her arms around his middle nuzzling into his chest. She sighed contentedly as he pulled her close resting his chin on her head, she could feel his tears dripping on to her making her embrace him harder. His pain was almost tangible, she couldn't begin to fathom just what he was going through only having heard that taking a life can change you. They two stayed like that for a long time taking and giving strength to the other, what he did next surprised her leaning in he kissed her, responding immediately her heart pounded like it wanted to burst from her chest. When he backed away she mourned the loss of contact and seeing the reproachful look on his face she feared rejection, "I'm sorry Miyu" as he tried to back away but she clung tighter to him._

_Struggling to get himself out of her grip "I want to say I'm sorry for doing this with you" finally prying himself free he held her at arms length. She lowered her head tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, with her hair hiding them Deen was oblivious to her pain "I know we should have waited, gotten to know each other a little better and married before doing what we did." His words fell on deaf ears as she could only hear her heart breaking, she couldn't believe this she had made love to him and now he was rejecting her._

_Deen opened his eyes and finally noticed her whole body was shaking "Miyu" lifting her head up his spirit broke seeing the pain in her eyes. He pulled her to him, embracing her tightly with all the possessiveness he had, she was shocked and confused by his actions first he wanted to leave now he was holding on to her with all he was worth. She tried pushing him away but he was far stranger than she was, he was a warrior she was a blacksmith she finally stopped struggling and began to plead with him "Please leave me alone. I can't take this anymore" she began to sob loudly "I gave you all that I am and you just take it and leave."_

_Deen leant back staring hard into her eyes "I am not leaving you Miyu" he said with finality "I love you and I am asking you to marry me!" Practically shouting at her stating his declaration, she stood staring at him in awe. She smiled with a new set of tears tracing her face she held him as tight as she could "Yes. My answer is yes." She finally got it, she had misunderstood what he was saying, he loved her. _

_Deen strode along the street wearing a black cloak keeping to the shadows staying hidden, having parted ways with Miyu so she could lock up her shop. He was out her waiting for Fade, Deen stopped leaning against a wall at the designated area he wondered how he was going to explain this. He knew Angel would be heart broken by his disappearance, suddenly a cold chill ran up his spine freezing him in place Solace was going to be pissed. He sighed heavily he would just have to deal with it when he returned, Fade stared down at the cloaked figure in the alleyway with a smirk "Its about time you showed up I have been waiting for fifteen minuets" he said with a chuckled dropping down from his vantage point on the roof._

_Deen jumped a little startled by this gripping his chest "Damn Fade, you nearly gave me a heart attack." As he got his breathing under control "Fade I have a favor to ask."_

_The silver haired man smirked under his mask "Don't worry about it, go. I'll watch after them till you get back" he placed a hand on Deen's shoulder "just make sure you come back to us. I have had to walk the path you are now taking, but I didn't have someone standing at my side to share my pain with. "_

_Deen looked up to him "How did you get over it?" He asked expectantly hoping for an answer, only he shook his head._

_"I never did" he removed his hand "I just learned to deal with it. You don't ever get over taking some ones life, by remembering who and what you are fighting for. Just keep moving forward."_

The team listened intently as he spun the tale of his time with Miyu, Fade seemed disinterested, Angel wore a saddened expression, while Solace wore an expression of anger. She stood motioning Deen to follow, he gulped loudly, swearing he heard Fade's laughter trailing after him, as they rounded the corner she reared back kicking him in the groin. Suggestion is a powerful thing , when a man is kicked beween the legs wether he can feel it or not his reaction is still to reach down and grip the area while dropping to his knees crying like a little girl, as he dropped to his knees Solace punched him hard in the face "You ass hole" she roared watching him fall to the ground. "Bastard, how could you leave like that" she yelled kicking him in the stomach while on the ground "do you know how many nights I had to rock Angel to sleep because we had no idea where you were? She asked rhetorically, "How about Fade running us into the ground? Huh, any idea" she said continuing to kick him.

Deen knew the best way to alleviate her anger was for her to just let it out, though had this been real life he would have been dead by now all he could do was lay on the ground taking the beating. Shortly after that she stopped and he cold hear her sniffles as she tried to hold back the tears, picking himself up off the floor, standing to full height he pulled her close to him as she broke down. He stroked her hair trying to clam her down "I'm sorry Solace, I'm not going any where not anymore."

As she finally got herself under control she looked up to him "It's good to have you back Deen" she smiled lightly. He smiled back but noticed she was avoiding his gaze, he notices she was trying to pull away from his embrace and let her go, it was then he saw the slightly blush on her cheeks and smirked evilly "So, what's your boyfriend's name" Deen asked oh so causally. She turned to him wearing a dead fish expression, he fell to the ground laughing hard "I knew it" jumping to his feet he stood next to her "come on I want details."

Solace growl slapping him hard and turning away "His name is Sylvie if you want to know" she said blushing hard. Deen chuckled and mussed her hair "I'm happy for you, and you if you want to leave and party with him your more than welcome to." She turned to him with shocked to which he gave her a soft smile, shaking her head "It's ok" she looked to him "as a matter of fact he was asking just when you were going to start a guild."

Deen frowned everyone knew this was a touchy subject for him but as he digested her words a bit more "When you were going to start a guild" she had told him. He never thought about starting one and he really wasn't sure he wanted the position of the leader but if he did he would have more power in the meetings and how the fight should go. He growled at himself remembering a quote his old man use to use 'Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely', he smiled starting one this late would mean he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of training them, maybe forming a guild was a good idea. Looking to Solace he smiled "Let him know it will be very soon" he patted her head before walking away.

000

Miyu was tending to her shop waiting on Deen to show up, smiling to herself as she looked down at the silver ring adorning her hand marrying him was the best decision she had made. Of course during the first week or two he was still mentally recovering from his trauma, afterwards it had been great aside from his constant training. She smile thinking about all the time he came back without a shirt on just to get a rise out of her, she would hear the door open and see him standing there shirtless forcing her to blush. She giggled thinking about how his little ticks were far different from Japanese men, he wasn't afraid to show affection as he was constantly kissing her, holding her, and telliing her about himself. What really surprised her was how open he was with her about everything, when he said he would be she didn't believe him and when he did she asked why, he smiled telling her "A strong marriage has no secrets."

She sighed wistfully wishing he were there with her, her customer base had grown significantly since she married a frontline who used her equipment. She was getting almost as much business as Agil which surprised her, the bells to her shop rang "Welcome" she started but seeing Deen she quickly rounded the counter rushing to embrace him. She eagerly accepted his kisses thinking how much better it could get, when they pulled away he smiled "Are you ready to go meet them?"

She nodded "Yes, let me close down" she went about locking down the shop telling him about her day, he was leaning back against the wall watching her offering a few words now and again. When she was finished they exited the shop hand in hand headed back to the tavern, while making small talk Deen had the feeling he was being followed and kept glancing around. He didn't see anyone but he could feel their eyes on him, he decided to ignore it for the time being and as they entered the tavern he saw Fade, Solace, and Angel sitting at the table they had been before, Solace was replying to a message she had received. Angel was staring hard at the door waiting for them to come in, getting up she ran over smiling widely hand held out "Hello, I'm Angel" she greeted warmly.

Miyu smiled shaking her hand "Miyu" she looked around at them pointing to them in turn "Fade, and Solace right" they nodded. Smiling she spoke bowing "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Fade chuckled waving her off "There is no need for the formalities. I'm like him" he said pointing to Deen "I'm American."

Solace growled at his attitude and bowed back "Its a pleasure to meet you as well. Though I have no idea why I am around these rude American's" she said chuckling. Angel turned pouting cutely "That's not nice."

She laughed "I'm sorry Angel, I meant the two block heads we have been traveling with."

"Hey I resent that" the two men said in unison causing all three girls to burst into laugher. From there they ate dinner with Deen laying out his plan to start a guild, they were all a little apprehensive but they all agreed that they would have a better chance of clearing the game if they could gather enough followers. When dinner ended they parted ways with Deen and Miyu headed back to the small home they purchased after getting married, Deen was leaning against the window frame staring out into the moon lit sky a small smile gracing his face. Hearing a heavy sigh he pushed away looking for his wife, he found her in the smaller bedroom the candle in her hand casting enough light to make the room visible. She sat on the small bed that was made for a child a sad expression on her face, Deen leant against the door frame arms crossed, "I want to have a family" she said softly.

Deen blinked letting what she had said sink in, his first thought was bad idea but they had been living in this house for the last few weeks and somehow it felt empty. He looked to her gathering his courage to speak "Honey, you know that I am a Front liner. What would you do if something happened to me?" He asked "And I may not be able to come home to you two every day, I could be gone for weeks at a time."

She looked to him tears in her eyes "I know. It will be hard but I can manage till you come home" she stood crossing the room to him wrapping her arms around his middle. She nuzzled into him "Deen please, tomorrow lets go to the First floor and adopt."

Deen sighed returning the embrace a small smile on his face "Ok, we will go in the morning." Lifting her face up he kissed her passionately "But tomorrow afternoon I have to attend the boss fight, and if something" He was cut off by her kissing him. "Nothing will happen to you. Except you coming home to us." They smiled to each other before retiring to their bedroom.

000

The first floor of Aincrad held the town of beginnings where the Army had gained dominance, the town had all but been abandoned by the players as everything there was either to low level or they had no interest in the decrepit town. Only very few player had remained, those consisted of cowards and those who wished to protect the NPC orphaned children that ran around the town. Two children a girl and boy ran in front of the portal leading to the higher floors before a bright flash blinded the two forcing them to run into a group of Army soldiers. The leader of the group grunted before looking down glaring at the little girl who ran into him, the boy turned and ran as fast as he could in fear he reached down taking the girl by the throat holding her off the ground "You know it is against the law to assault members of the Army."

She tried to speak but he clamed down cutting off her reply "And you sentence will be death" he chuckled with glee about getting to kill. Though the child was an NPC she still feared death and began to cry, a scream pierced the air "Put the girl down you monster" she yelled charging the man. The soldier was caught off guard as the woman ripped the girl from his clutches, he growled a hand drifting to his weapon which gave his men permission to do the same, but another deeper voice drowned out his growls.

"Touch your weapons" they turned to see the woman and child sitting just behind the man, he stood there sword and shield active but un drawn "and safety zone or not you will all die." The leader scowled calling to his men to ignore the threat, his call went unheeded as the other ten men backed away from him with his second speaking "Forgive us Master Deen. We have no desire to fight with you."

Deen stepped forward his eyes narrowing "No desire to fight me?" He moved to the side gesturing to Miyu and the girl "But you would attack a woman and child, is that it" he said angrily. They backed away leaving the Commander on his own to face the wrath of the well known frontline. The second got down on his knees "Please sir, we were following orders."

His words seemed to infuriate him further "So you are cowards. Little lost sheep without a Shepard, losing your lives to the wolves." They all bowed before him while Deen stopped just short of the commander "Will my wife and the child get you and your men's apology?" The commander growled opening the menu and choosing duel "They will if you can beat me." Deen looked at the invite in front of him rasing a brow in confusion before pressing deny and turned to walk away. The commander smirked "I see, the so called great Deen is a coward."

Stopping short he turned his head looking over his shoulder giving him a bored stare "No sense in doing battle with a weak minded fool" turning away the commander growled charging him. Blinded by rage the commander tried to impale Deen, those who looked on would swear he would be hit but he was too fast. In one swift motion he turned gripping the blade glaring daggers "Only a true coward will try to stab someone in the back" he roared out delivering a heavy blow to the commander who hit a wall. The rest of the army watched on as his body slumped to the ground in a heap before looking back to Deen "I will say this once. I will be building a guild soon if you wish to join prove your bravery and come to the 74th floor."

Turning without another word he made his way back to Miyu who smiled holding the little girl's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I wish to correct an Error I made in the last chapter. The children are not NPC's they are actual children who were trapped along with their parents. Here is chapter 6 enjoy.

A young woman ran through the streets frantically trying to locate the two children that had gotten away from her, her heart pounded in her ears as she ran knowing something had happened to them she could feel it. When the young boy came into view she sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her waist crying, raising her eyes she didn't see the little girl anywhere. Her spirit broke thinking the worst had happened to her when he told her their encounter with the army. The army was ruthless to anyone doing what they wanted, when they wanted, and how they wanted, when she heard the little girl's unique laughter her spirits picked up hoping beyond hope she was alright then her eyes were drawn to a couple who were walking with the little girl between them. She could tell the man was a warrior while the woman was a skilled fighter but held another profession though with the little girl between them they seemed like a perfect family, smiling she took the boy's hand leading him to them and when she stopped she bowed before them "I want to thank you for escorting her back."

Miyu smiled "It wasn't a problem" she kneeled down getting eye level with the girl and fixing her clothing "it wasn't anything my husband couldn't handle." The woman watched as she fussed over the girls clothing as if she were her mother and looking to the man he stood stock straight arms crossed hints of a smile on his face, but his eyes told all and that the girl already had him wrapped around her fingers. She hoped they might would adopt the girl as they could protect her and take her away from the dying town, when the man turned his gaze on her she felt the urge to shrink and she spoke with a meek voice "What brings you to the town of beginnings?"

Miyu answered her while still messing with her clothes "We came in hopes of adopting and I believe we have found what we were looking for." She stood up smiling at the little girl who had latched on to her waist burying her face in her dress, Deen stepped forward hand outstretched "Forgive me for being silent, my name is Deen."

At that the woman's eyes went wide before bowing "No, forgive me master Deen" hearing a soft pop she looked up and found the woman with her hand raised and Deen rubbing the back of his head. He rounded ready to argue with her about the slap, and the teacher couldn't help but stare her hanging half way off of her face in a comical manner as she watched them fight. She had heard about the front liner but to see him arguing with a woman round about half his size was too much. Especially when she threatened to cut him off and his face took on a look of fear, the teacher's face turned scarlet at the other woman's threat, but the look on his face had her on the ground laughing. They turned to look at her confusion written on their faces at least until she stood up wiping the tears from her eyes "I had no idea the famous American frontline was such a push over."

Deen growled crossing his arms in indignation "I am not."

Miyu giggled while placing a hand on his arm "I know dear, you are to me."

He grumbled something that sounded like "Yeah, only you."

The teacher laughed "Well come with me to the Orphanage and we will get you squared away" she said turning to lead the couple away. They followed after her the little girl still wrapped around Miyu's middle, Deen himself couldn't help but smile at the two and he could tell by the look in her eyes she was finally at peace. He stepped closer to them resting his arm over her shoulders. Miyu leant against him resting her head on his shoulder as she held tight to the little girl. It was a fairly short walk to the building before they were to step in Deen received a message alert, he motioned for Miyu to go in and get everything ready while he responded to the message. As he opened his mail box and started to read it his brow furrowed as it was from Fade.

_'Deen, the boss fight has been postponed. The KOB is now revising their battle strategy, on that note we have had and influx of people wishing to join the guild you have promised to start. You need to return as soon as possible get everything up and running the tavern is now filled to capacity with former members of not only KOB but other guilds as well. Get back soon.'_

He frowned reading the letter a second time his duties as a front liner and party leader were important but his family came first, closing the in box he started for the door only to find Miyu standing there with the young girl. Apparently his frown was still etched on his face for his wife was giving him a concerned look before approaching him. "Deen, what's wrong" she asked placing a hand on his face. He shook his head giving her a look that said he would explain later, he turned his attention to the little girl standing there head lowered holding on to Miyu's hand. He kneeled down with a smile "Hi, what is your name?"

She blushed looking away "My name is Suzu" she said shyly. Her purple hair tied in the back as a pony tail with her bangs covering her eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a dark gray skirt and shoes, he nodded "My name is Deen and I guess I'll be your dad now" he said placing a hand on her head. She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck mumbling the word "daddy." He lifted her off the ground holding her up with one arm he reached out to Miyu with his free hand, she smiled intertwining her fingers with his. As they headed toward the portal he glanced to some of the stalls where he saw what he could only guess were former members of the army selling off their old equipment before making the trip up to the 74th floor where they would no doubt be seeking to enter his guild.

The new family stopped just outside their home Suzu had fallen asleep on his shoulder sometime ago, while Miyu worked to unlock the door Deen stroked the little girls hair as she slept soundly. A feeling of completion wormed its way into his heart, hearing a soft giggle he figured he had been staring at the child like an idiot as she was smiling at the two. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders in an embrace she returned it before leading the way into the modest home with the two right on her heels, when they reached her room Miyu took the little girl from him carrying her over to putting her to bed. When she exited the room she smiled kissing him telling him to go and build his guild to make her and Suzu happy, as he was making his way to the tavern he felt he was being followed but with the city as a safe zone he didn't give it much thought as they couldn't do anything to him.

As he entered the tavern all eyes turned to him some had looks of admiration, others hate. He guess they looked at as if he, what was it they called Kirito oh yeah a beater but he wasn't a beta testers he received the game at the same time as the other 9000 regular players did. Looking around the room he found the familiar sliver braid rest over the back of a chair and moving over to them he found the three party members and was really surprised to find Remy laying on the floor next to Angel who smiled when she saw him, Fade turned gesturing hello while Solace just stared at him. He expected that from her and took his seat with a sigh "Ok, what do you think?"

Fade looked around as he had been doing for the last little while "We have some very good candidates, but a lot of pathetic fighters."

Solace nodded "I agree. There isn't much talent here but we can use every able person we can get our hands on."

Deen nodded looking to Angel "And what do you think" he noticed she was day dreaming "Angel" he called. Her eyes were close as she rested her elbow on the table a wide smile on her face as she was day dreaming about something or another. With a sigh he looked the others "Ok, where do we go from here. We will need a building to use as Head Quarters and we should let our members dress as they wish" he looked around "the mass produced armor is weak and is easily destroyed. So I say let them acquire their own armor but we will have a symbol to show our standing."

They nodded, Solace looked at him "I have Sylvie out looking for a good building. I'm just waiting to hear back form him", Deen nodded with the unnerving feeling that someone was plotting against him.

000

Heathcliff slammed his right hand on the desk in anger while his left cradled his face, staring at a report from his secretary about the number of people now belonged to the KOB. Up until a few months ago they were always receiving new members but after Deen's declaration of starting his own guild his numbers had dropped to there lowest levels since the game began. He now had more weapons and armor than people to use them and just a few days ago he couldn't find enough, he had heard from other guilds that many of their members had deserted to the American's force. Sighing heavily he stood moving to the window something that had become habit, hands clasped behind his back he stared out frowning as he watched members, well former members remove their armor from the KOB discard it and leave.

He remembered receiving the several requests from the US about his game SAO and sending them a copy at the time he had been more than happy to comply seeing how they sent full payment. Rubbing his eyes he now regretted that decision as they were turning out to more of a problem than he had originally anticipated, at first he thought he would be just like the others fall in line and wait to be killed. No, he was strong and cunning always doing what Akihiko figured he wouldn't baring his teeth he struggled for an answer, to formulate a plan against the American. He had run the kidnapping scenario through his mind taking his wife, but quickly dismissed that idea as he would break down his door and expose him before it was time. Heathcliff's eyes widened in surprise he knew, going back to something Asuna said quoting Deen "I am not a pawn to be used" and "just ask your commander" there was no way he didn't know. He frowned again wondering why he hadn't told anybody, most likely he didn't have any evidence to support it and rather than making a false claim and loosing credibility he was biding his time before announcing the truth and when he did that.

He shook his head coming into this game he knew by making himself the last boss he was bound to die but by whose hand was the question, with a deep sigh he raised his right hand staring at the appendage the main reason he did not fear death as it already had its hooks in him. Cancer, he never bothered learning the type only what he could do to prolong his life just long enough for him to die at the hands of the hero. Lowering his hand he turned away from the window taking his seat, trying to come up with a new strategy now that his original had been thwarted, had Deen not shown up many would have died just as he planned and now they would live longer. He began to formulate his latest work in killing the boss he had to make sure as many survived as possible this time at least that was until he got an alert, opening the message 'Gleam eyes had been defeated. Kirito victorious against boss.' He smiled scrapping his plans now he could focus on dealing with Deen.

His secretary stepped in "Sir" she asked meekly.

He looked up "Yes?"

She adjusted her glasses "Sir, we have reports of Kirito using a dual wielding skill to best the gleam eyes. According to sources he was traveling into the cave partying with Asuna looking for fun. On their way out they encountered a small guild with a man named Klein at the head. Before long the Aincrad liberation army showed up determined to fight the monster" she shuffled the papers and continued "their forces suffered heavy losses before Kirito attacked it head on and defeated the boss." She finished her report looking to her boss trying to study his reaction to the news, alas he was a blank slate giving up she excused herself and left the room.

Heathcliff on the other hand was ecstatic the hero had been found and it was only a matter of time before their final confrontation, but before then he would recruit Kirito into the KOB and train him for that fateful day, and would do so by force if necessary. But for now he was going to get a bit of rest, he was getting weaker, getting tired more easily but that wouldn't stop his plans, standing from the chair he had to use his arms to steady himself on the desk as his body threatened to give out before righting himself as the spell passed. He headed toward his private quarters locking the door behind him, moving over he sat down on the bed removing his equipment before laying down and covering himself with the comforter, his mind traveled down many dark paths as he struggled to come up with a way to rid himself of Deen who he knew would eventually be his down fall. His last thoughts before sleep took him were of his final days and how he would spend them.

000

"Hey bro" Matthew Storm called out as he entered his brothers hospital room tossing his bag in the chair that resided in the far corner before closing the door behind him. Moving over to the bed side he pulled up a chair "Still asleep I see" he chuckled before proceeding to tell the motionless man on the bed his day. Before Chris had gotten trapped in SAO the two were close spending as much time as they could together but after the game was release and he was trapped Matt came to the hospital every day for last two years in hopes of Chris waking up. Matt smiled sadly he not only lost his older brother but his protector as well in the time he had been away Matt had taken several forms of Martial Arts, Shotokan Karate, Kempo, Jiu Jitsu, and American Karate molding them into his own style and had gotten very good, although having a strong sense of right, wrong, and justice he had a bad habit of getting into fights. Even though he was 16 he had received quite the reputation as a fighter and do gooder having gotten into many scuffles at school as well as on the streets and only getting away with it as he was a minor. He wore a blue shirt with a black stripe that ran across his shoulders and down his arms and sides, a pair of light colored jeans adorned his legs and a pair of white tennis shoes. His hair was short except in the front where it fell over his right eye brushing his jaw just above his lips and parted over the left, but unlike his brother's crystal blue eyes his were gray.

His brother had always been there to protect him but with him trapped in Virtual Reality he was forced to defend and look after himself. After telling his daily story to his unconscious brother Matt sat in silence before tears worked their way into his eyes, he jumped up seizing his brothers shoulders yelling "Wake up! Damn it Chris I said wake up" he continued for a moment or two before falling to his knees tears pouring out of his eyes. A nurse had heard the yelling opening the door slowly she found Matt kneeling on the ground crying slowly making her way in she placed a hand on his shoulder helping him to his feet before escorting him out of the building as visiting hours were over. As he got to his house he checked mail and brought it in side before heading up stairs to start on ALFhime online, it had been out for a while now made by the same people who had taken over watching the SAO severs, he had been a little hesitant to try it but after reading that they had changed elements in the hard and soft ware to prevent what had happened in the other game.

As the new world came into view his mind tingled as it always did getting used to the idea of having a tail, he remembered the first time someone pulled his tail it had been a very strange sensation. He stepped out of the door looking around the desolate hallway that were the barracks of the Cait Sith's government tower, looking at the flyer on the wall he saw they were preparing to make a pact with the Sylph's he requested to be on the guard but was denied though that meeting was still months away. So he figured he would go out and see if he could do something that would get them to change their minds.

He wore a gold shirt with black trimming and solid black pants, his hair was short and stood up with three spikes falling in front of his face one over each eye and one in the middle. Unlike a lot of players he didn't use a sword or bow, with him being a fist fighter in the real world he brought his fighting style with him into the game, he wore a pair of gauntlets and shin guards though they didn't look very intimidating but they got the job done, to protect his body he wore light chain mail as he relied on speed to avoid being the exit some one called out "Matirm" he turned to see a scrawny boy coming toward him at a fun sprint, he stopped just short of Mat doubled over breathing heavily.

Mat sighed crossing his arms "What is it Zeke" he asked clearly annoyed this guy was bothering him yet again.

Zeke stood face slightly blue "I was wondering if I could travel with you" he looked away "I don't get out of the tower much as I am Alicia's errand boy. I haven't even had a chance to go out and bring my skills up" he whined.

Mat groaned every time he logged in Zeke would seek him out and ask for help on getting stronger and every time Mat would turn him down. He had been nice to him that one time helping him out of that tight spot against several Salamanders, he had been out trying to upgrade his skills and was ambushed. Mat had been passing through the area when he heard the commotion and found Zeke running as hard as he could he, Mat stepped in to fight them off with some success as he lost quite a bit of health, ever since then Zeke has worshipped the ground Mat walked on. He shook his head "Sorry Zeke I have some personal business to take care of" he placed a hand on the boys shoulder "maybe next time" he said sincerely. The younger boy lowered his head in defeat watching as his friend head toward the exit.

Mat stepped into the sun raising a hand he shielded his eyes from the harsh light letting them adjust, lowering his hand he looked around the bustling street market remembering when the game first launched and the area was filled with just Cait Sith, now it was filled with every race. Salamanders were rarely seen but they did come from time to time to trade, as he walked down the street he watched people buy and sell weapons, armor and other goods before going about their daily routines. Mat activating his wings got a good running start before taking to the skies hoping he could prove himself to Alicia the he could protect her as her guard no matter what.

000

Deen stood off to the side staring into the arena arms crossed watching as the two faced off, the beater and commander of the KOB as far as he knew and figured that Kirito had been forced into this match. His eyes narrowed paying very close attention to the fight Kirito had the upper hand in speed and attack but Heathcliff seemed to be more defensive something that bugged him. But what caught his attention was how his health wasn't dropping like it should when hit, Kirito was a powerful fighter and Heathcliff wasn't as high or a higher level than Kirito that along with the rumors that his health bar never dropped below green was another indicator that something was off. As he watched the fight progress he saw it the sword coming down at his face but time seemed to stop giving Heathcliff just enough time to move the shield in the way to block, frowning Deen turned away the fight was over but it was the manner in which it was fought that got under his skin. Something was off there was no way that fight should have gone that way, and what was that when things stopped, he continued to chew on that train of thought hoping it would lead him somewhere.

Having just gotten his guild up and running he had seen most of his members at the arena and was sure they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, and with this fight over Kirito would have to join the KOB against his will and would now be against him. Deen growled audibly, this made things even worse everything seemed to be one step forward two steps back, he just hoped things wouldn't go further down hill than they already had.

He would have to talk to Fade about this at another time thought at the moment he a family to see. Headed down the main street he was lost in though trying to piece things together but to no avail, he knew Heathcliff wasn't on the level and this proved but what it meant he didn't know. The only ones who could possibly do something like that would be either a system administrator, a cheater, or the creator, Deen stopped short being torn between grinning and frowning Heathcliff had to be Kayaba Akihiko. That was the only way to explain how and why he could do what he did, but at the moment he didn't have the evidence needed to come out and accuse him directly, for now he would have to keep this to himself and hopefully would be able to gather enough evidence against him. Passed a dark alley a familiar chuckle sounded "You noticed it too?"

He stopped "I figured you would have seen it Fade" he looked to the dark ninja like man "and you know what this means right?"

Fade stepped from the shadows nodding "Yes. It means we are both in great danger for having this knowledge, and I am assuming you wish to keep it secret for a while."

Deen nodded "Yes, until we have proof of it we can't go forward" he looked around "but I will say we are going to be putting an end to this very soon." He looked to Fade "I have a favor to ask."

He nodded already knowing it "Consider it done" he said backing into the alley way the shadows swallowed him.

With a deep breath he continued toward his home ready to get there and spend some time with his family as he neared the quaint home he started to smile. Never in his life had he ever felt this way wanting to come home and see the faces of his wife and adopted daughter, to him it was the greatest feeling in the world and he was basking in it. Arriving home and stepping through the doors he called out, before he knew it the little lavender haired girl came running from around the corner rushing him throwing her arms around his waist nuzzling into his chest "Papa" she said affectionately.

He smiled stroking her hair "Hey Suzu, how are you" to which she nodded, he turned hearing a light giggle looking up he found Miyu standing there with a warm smile on her face. He smiled in return kneeling down embracing Suzu who threw her arms around his neck nuzzling into it, he stood up bringing her up with him, moving over he gave Miyu a kiss who returned it happily. She looked up at her husband and daughter "Dinner will be ready shortly. Just be patient" she said before retreating into the kitchen. Deen followed after her, moving into the kitchen he set Suzu down just in time for his stomach to growl loudly Suzu just stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, Miyu didn't even bother looking at him as it was a daily occurrence though she did smile never getting tired of his antics. As the family sat down for dinner Suzu couldn't help but recall what had happened before family entered Sao, they had just finished a family lunch before getting ready to enter the world of Aincrad unaware of the malicious intent that waited for them.

Her parents were killed shortly after the beginning of the game by the guild laughing coffin as an initiation into the killers guild. She began to break down pushing her plate away she lowered her head on to the table and trying to hide her tears, before she could react she was pulled from the seat by a pair of arms and looking up she found herself in the arms of the Miyu her new mother. The flood gates opened when she felt the strong arms of her adoptive father around them both. Miyu and Deen carried her to her room Miyu was sitting on the bed cradling the girl whispering that everything would be alright while rubbing her back in a soothing manner, as she finally stopped crying she told them everything that had happened on how her parents were killed. They listened intently as the little girl revealed everything about her painful past, reliving the memories and sobbing finally took their toll on the young girl as she fell asleep in Miyu's arms after a new batch of tears that poured from her eyes finally dried up.

Gently laying her on bed both kissed her forehead whispering goodnight before exiting, quietly closing the door behind them and when it shut Miyu turned throwing her arms around him her own tears mixing with Suzu's tear stain that already adorned his tunic. Deen did not show his tears but they were there hidden behind his eyes, all the while knowing he had to be strong for his family if he broke then where would they be, leaning down he kissed Miyu's fore head as she spoke her voice filled with tears "I thought she was an NPC" she sniffled "but it turns out our little girl is real." She looked up at him "I can't imagine how she has continued on" her eyes hardened and he knew that look "when we get out of here I'm going to find her and adopt her" she took his hand "I hope you will be there with us."

Deen smiled "Of course I will be, nothing will keep me for you two. But it may be sometime before we can meet in the real world."

"What do you mean?" She was curious about his statement wondering what would keep him from coming to find them.

"Our bodies have been inactive for over two years right" when she nodded he continued "our bodies will have withered from lack of use and our muscular structure will have diminished from atrophy. But that doesn't mean we can't stay in contact." He leaned in and kissed her "I promise when I am strong enough I will go to Japan, I will find you and Suzu and make us a real family."

She smiled burying her face in his chest "I love you Deen."

He smiled "Christopher" backing away she gave him a confused look, "my name is Christopher Storm, but call me Chris."

She smiled "I am Miya Asakura."

"I love you Miya" he said wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Deen was sitting in the living room of the little home Miyu and himself had purchased, holding up the latest paper produced from the info brokers he wanted to see just what was going on. Glancing at the window he could see only see moon and star light in an otherwise black void, turning back to the paper not having been able to sleep as too many thoughts were racing through his mind on what he had learned. There was a light knock at the door one he was willing to ignore but he figured whoever it was probably wouldn't give up till he woke everyone in the house and that wouldn't be pretty, so he stood from his chair moving to the door and looking out the peep hole he found Fade. Opening the door he let the stealthy man in looking down both ways of the street before closing the door behind him, turning he watched as Fade removed his cowl shaking his head letting his long braid sway to and fro a moment before staring intently at Deen "I have information on what you asked."

He nodded gesturing to an adjacent room "Then let us talk privately in my office."

As they stepped in Deen closed the door behind them he moved around the desk to his chair motioning for Fade to sit "Alright Fade, what did you find?"

He pulled out a folder laying it on the desk and spreading the files out "It's as we thought. Everyone I have asked gives the same story, Heathcliff takes much less damage in battle than he should." He shuffled some of the papers around bringing a few to the front "I have also spoken to a few who have dueled against him and those who came close to beating him tell the same story. Its like they are stopped mid strike but he somehow brings his shield from the other side of his body in an instant to block. And no one has ever seen him train." Fade said laying the papers on the desk.

Deen lifted them up reading the lines on the page "I see. What else do they have to say about him?"

Fade shrugged "Nothing of importance. Just a lot of useless speculation." He leaned back in the chair staring at a photo on the wall, in it were Deen, Miyu, and Suzu chuckling to himself thinking about how Deen really was the embodiment of a family man. Home before dark even on the most dangerous assignment coming home to a loving wife and child, he almost envied him but if he were tied down in the same manner he wouldn't be able to recon for the small group that had expanded in to a massive guild. He smiled but was broken from his thoughts as knock came from the door watching Deen stand up moving to answer it he couldn't help but go as well to see who it was this late at night.

As Deen opened the door both men's jaws nearly dropped at who was standing in the door way, Kirito stood there with Asuna. He looked from side to side before giving Deen and pleading look "May we come in?"

Deen may not have gotten along with Kirito and Asuna all of the time but he was still had a good heart, nodding he motioned them in directing them to his office with Fade in tow. As they stepped in the two visitors took the chairs in front of the desk while Deen took his with Fade standing behind him, glancing to the Ninja like man he gave a swift nod. Kirito looked around for a moment taking Asuna's hand he looked to Deen "Deen I know we have never been on good terms but I have a favor to ask." He looked to the two men hoping for some reaction but saw none that was until his statement had been processed by the two men.

Deen sighed "I figured this was coming" he stood moving to the window staring out into the dark sky. Hands clasped behind his back he continued "I heard about your little scuffle with Kuradeel, I also watched your duel with Heathcliff" he said the name with disgust "but what bother's me is why you have come to me." He turned half way to them his piercing blue eyes studying them searching for answers he didn't have, though a trained eye would have detected something more there. He watched them shift uncomfortably under his gaze before Kirito spoke.

"I came to you because there is no one else I trust" he said "or can" he said lowly unaware the other three occupants had heard his statement. Asuna gripped his hand tight in support giving him a small smile, Deen cleared his throat causing the boy to look back up "In my fight with Heathcliff" he paused searching for the right words "something was wrong. He was too fast" Kirito noticed the look passing between Deen and Fade.

"Are you sure about that boy" Fade said little emotion bleeding into his voice. When he received an affirmative nod he turned to Deen "Then we were right."

"It appears so" he said hands clasped behind his back again staring out the window, turning he regarded them "I know your a man of you word Kirito and I won't ask you to defect, but with the information you have brought to my attention is like plutonium." He continued speaking as he went to sit in his chair "Its a death sentence to anyone who touches it especially if Heathcliff suspects you know" he leant back in his chair hand over his mouth deep in thought. He was trying to think of a way to throw suspicion away from the two, it was then he felt the cold metal of his ring and smiled letting it fall before speaking. He looked at the two "I have a plan to get you out of it but" he paused searching for the right way to say it.

Asuna had grown weary of waiting for his answer and spoke "So what is it?" Kirito patted her arm hoping to calm her down but only seem to encourage her, but as she looked into Deen's eyes she found something she never expected to. He was tired so much unlike the man she knew him to be in all of her memories he was strong, powerful and seemingly unstoppable but the exhausted look he sported threw her for a loop, she reached out hesitantly "Sir?"

He looked up "Don't worry Asuna" he smiled "I never disliked you, all of that was a show for Heathcliff. I sensed something was wrong with him from day one but I just didn't know what" he sat up straighter "alright. I need you two request time away from the guild." Before they could ask how he continued "Get married, go on a honeymoon I don't care." These two would be his back up plan, he looked to Fade searching for an answer if anyone was listening in and if he trusted the two like he himself did. Receiving a nod he continued "I have received some intelligence that Heathcliff not who he claims to be, and before you ask I can't reveal my sources. Just as it is best you do not know" he gripped the folder sliding it across his desk "read it if you want. It just contains evidence against your leader, as matter of fact it states he is Kayaba Akihiko."

He took in the shocked looks of his two guests, propping his elbows on the desk "This is why I need you to leave for a while. After that duel he most likely suspects you know something Kirito, so you need to act like nothing is wrong." It was probably a poor choice of words as Asuna jumped from her seat outraged.

"How can you say that? Your saying the man I have looked up to and followed since the beginning is the one who trapped us all here." She yelled, leaning across the desk she took a fist full of his tunic and pulled but he didn't budge an inch. He motioned Fade to stand down before she continued tears pouring out of her eyes "It can't be possible, he is like a second father to me" she said before breaking down into full blown sobs.

Fade watched the spectacle confused but remembered that civilians were different than soldiers, most weren't able to handle the harsh truth to things especially when someone they trusted turned out to be the ones who wronged them the most. He watched on as Kirito took her into his arms trying to comfort her, he looked to Deen whom he had been grooming to be a commanding officer was taking everything just as he had been taught to. Fade looked back to the two "I highly suggest you do what has been asked of you, and now that you know the truth you can consider a target has been painted on you. But if you do this and go away for a while most of the suspicion will be taken from you" he stepped forward "we are asking you to do this for your own benefit."

Kirito looked up "But will he grant our request?"

Deen nodded "He should. If he doesn't at first" he looked to Asuna "tell him you are becoming disillusioned with the Knights and need some time away." The two nodded, after the discussion was over he led them to the door to see them off he shook Kirito's hand when he thanked him for everything and accepted the embrace from Asuna before sending them on their way. He turned to Fade but he had already left, with a sigh Deen headed for the kitchen pouring a small cup of wine before taking a seat at the table. He stared into the purple liquid taking small sips from time to time working things out in his head or at least trying to, it wasn't long before Miyu stepped into the kitchen having woken up to find she was alone in bed. Activating her robe she wandered through the house searching for him, first in Suzu's room, then his office, and when she finally heard the clinking of glasses in the Kitchen she peeked in finding him there staring at the glass.

She smiled sadly this was a common occurrence for him waking in the middle of the night he would either spend his time watching her or Suzu sleep and other nights she would find him in the same position doing the same things. So she did what she always did moving into the room embracing him before pulling him back to bed and hope he got some rest.

000

It had been two weeks since the meeting with Kirito and Asuna, in that time Deen had gathered more evidence the he needed so he had been preparing for the upcoming boss battle with the intent of leaving those closest to him out of it, but it was a question of how. They hadn't found the boss yet but rumors stated they were close, this would be bad if they found it before he could complete his plans. He paced through his office before taking his seat having been working on this for the last few days he still couldn't seem to come up with a plan, it was then he decide he might as well just get Fade to keep an eye on them, tell them nothing as he went out on his own. From the corner of his eye he saw the message icon appear, when he opened the message he growled angrily this is exactly what he DIDN'T need.

The KOB had located the 75th floor boss and they were preparing for the attack which would happen later that day, he was sure they had already called Kirito and Asuna back to the front which meant he didn't have a lot time. He opened the message sender and began composing a message.

_Fade, I know I have no right to ask this of you but know I am doing this for Angel, Solace, Miyu, Suzu, you, and all of the players trapped in SAO. I'm sure you have heard they have found the floor boss so I ask of you. Please keep them away from the battle I am going to confront Heathcliff, if I do not make it watch over them till the end. Thank you._

000

Deen lay on the ground groaning in pain Heathcliff was far stronger than he had originally anticipated. Kirito and himself had been attacking him in tandem and he didn't know how much longer they could hold on. He and Kirito were struggling more than himself, unleashing a mighty roar he stood before rushing back into the heat of battle. Heathcliff was doing his best to fend the two of them off, one on one they weren't much of a match but the two together were a force to be reckoned with and he didn't understand how Deen was still moving. He growled as he himself and the American traded blow for blow, Kirito had been thrown away for the moment so it was a contest of who was the better fighter. He managed to push Deen away as the boy Kirito charged him again and he was starting to slow down not being able to keep up with the two fighters, unfortunately for Heathcliff he let his attention drift for a moment to long as he was trying to reestablish his immortal status only for his arms to be pulled away before being locked behind him.

Seeing the look in Deen's eyes he knew what he was up to, while Deen himself looked to his life bar that stood at the same amount as the games final boss. Turning to Kirito a fierce glare in his eyes "Kirito finish it" he roared. He could see the indecision in the young boy's eyes "Damn it boy, do it now."

Kirito's eyes began to fill with tears "What about yo" he had started to say but was cut off.

"To hell with me, just do it! End this madness I can't keep him in this lock forever" Deen yelled, he could already feel Heathcliff slipping from his grip. Kirito had tears pouring out of his eyes as he lifted Asuna's Lambent light and his own Elucidator he charged piercing not only the madman but Deen as well. The two men grunted before smiling, both did so for entirely different reasons before bursting into polygons. Kirito dropped to his knees turning his eyes upward when a light shone down from above him, a Congratulations banner stating the end of game was over, hung suspended in the air. He watched his fellow prisoners in the death game being forcefully logged out, slamming his fists on to the ground tears flowing freely now as he remembered the American's sacrifice giving up his own life so the others could live on and escape this world. Opening his eyes he watched as his body was covered by a bright light before he felt himself being whisked away to another area. As he came to a sudden stop he groaned loudly, he opening his eyes slowly letting them adjust and while on his knees he looked around noting he was on some kind of platform it was then he saw the others. Asuna he could see was sitting on the ledge legs hanging over, while next to her Deen stood arms crossed staring out over the world that was slowly falling apart with the castle in the sky crumbling.

From the time he had met the American he could help but think of him as an immovable mountain and the sight of him standing there only reinforced that image. Before long his thoughts returned to that moment where he had thrust the two swords through his friend, tears began to fill his eyes as he pounded his fist on the ground harder than he did before crying out in sorrow as he killed someone that had been dear to his heart. Kirito remembered how many said he was cold and cared for none, but that couldn't be farther from the truth as he came to see Deen something as a brother. It was true they had had their differences and fought them out but that was just a fact of life. He remembered how Deen saved his life before giving up his own so everyone else could live, the man had far more courage and strength than Kirito believed that he himself was capable of having, lowering his head to the platform his tears began to stain the surface begging forgiveness from all those that had died because he couldn't protect them Sacchi and the moonlit black cats flashed in his mind. Looking up he found Deen still standing there unmoving, movement caught his attention drawing his eyes to a new comer he wore a long lab coat, having short brown hair he himself stared out over the destruction.

Kirito stood his virtual clothes rustling and he felt like ant under a microscope as all three looked at him, Deen was the first to speak "Its about time you showed up" he said gruffly.

Asuna smiled tears flowing down her cheeks "Kirito" she stood racing toward him to throw her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck sobbing loudly.

The unknown man spoke this time never turning "Congratulations are in order Kirito. You have bested me and the world I created, all of those who remain are being logged off and returned to their families and lives" he turned and Kirito gasped recognizing Kayaba Akihiko.

000

Sugou Nobuyuki woke to his cell phone ringing, groaning as he sat up swinging his legs off the side of the bed he read the ID. His brow furrowed wondering why they were calling him this late as far as he knew they still had at least thirty more floors to complete before they would be released. He opened his phone "Yes?"

The voice of a scared man came on "Sir" he stuttered "we have a problem."

Sugou growled "If Asuna has either woken up or is dead" he paused letting the threat hang. He knew his subordinate was a cowardly man who wouldn't dare go against him.

"No sir she hasn't woken up yet but it will only be a matter of time" he was slowly gaining confidence "many have started to wake what should we do?"

Sugou sighed running his hand across his face, dealing with imbeciles was tiresome "Begin Black Step." He received an affirmative before the line went dead with a look to the clock it was 4 in the morning in the states but would be 4 in the afternoon in Japan. He groaned laying back down his mind wandering, when he returned to Japan they would begin working on the software that would allow brainwashing and the three hundred trapped would be their test subjects. An evil smile made its way across his face as he thought about the things he would do to the beautiful Asuna Yuuki in and out of the game when everything was done.

000

Matthew walked into the house after along day at school kicking his shoes off at the door he made his way to the couch dropping his messenger bag on the floor in a heap before falling on the comfortable white fabric. He smiled lightly sinking into the furniture that was until what was supposed to be a lazy afternoon ended as the phone rang, he decided he would ignore the phone and let the machine get it. The messaged played as his eyes started to close, he bolted up right as someone began speaking.

"Yes, this is Doctor Conner. I am calling about" Matt could hear paper rustling "a Christopher Storm. He is awake and coherent, you and your family can come and visit anytime between now and 8 PM."

Matt's eyes went wide before rushing to the phone and calling his parents letting them know Chris was awake, quickly rushing upstairs he changed out of the clothes he wore to school and into a fresh set before rushing downstairs. Grabbing his bag, keys and getting his shoes on locking the door as he ran out. As he made his way down the street he remembered he promised several of his friends on ALFhime he would get on today but with his brother finally waking up they would understand at least he hoped so. Having caught a bus he finally stepped off in front of the hospital the ride wasn't too long as he was lost in thought about what Chris had done in game, the nurses looked at him as he walked past all of them knew him as he visited almost everyday and just let him go. Getting on the elevator and hitting the button for correct floor bracing himself as the Elevator jerked with the start of his ascent, he stepped off looking down both stretches of the hallway before moving down the proper way. As he approached the room he heard voices one happened to be the angry voice of his brother "Alright doc, enough with the needles" he cried "I'm not a pin cushion."

Matt smirked ""Your still the same Chris" he steeped into the room "getting angry over nothing." He took a moment to study his brother's emaciated body he was extremely gaunt, his eyes were sunken in and his hair was long, he looked terrible but to Matt he still looked like he could crush the world. Chris turned his eyes on Matt and he was shocked to see something other than anger in his eyes, it was love and longing for someone but there was also love for his younger brother.

Chris smiled lifting up his arms beckoning Matt to him, he ran to him with tears forming in his eyes Chris chuckled to himself about how emotional his brother got. As he embraced him he could feel the strength he had built up over the two years he had been gone "I missed you too Matt" he said softly. He looked around at the doctors a silent plea for them to leave the reunited brother's alone.

000

Eric Risen woke sitting up before removing his nerve gear and smiling lightly lost in thought "He did it, the little bastard actually did it" mumbling to himself thinking about how Deen left Angel, Solace, and Miyu in his care while he went to face Kayaba on his own. Having already gathered enough evidence against Heathcliff they could bring him down but there was still the problem of him being system Admin, both knew that by attacking him head on they were tempting fate. Eric being a military sniper was not one to go in and be a hero but in his time knowing Deen a sense of comradery and brother hood formed between them, smiling Fade knew the young man had the make up of and would be a damn fine officer if he ever entered the service. He knew how to give orders how to treat those under him he would access the threat quickly, strategies to deal with it then execute the plan.

He turned his eyes on the door as the knob turned slightly and waited for the person to enter, the first things he noticed were the white lab coat and stethoscope around the man's neck. As the man's eyes rested upon him he quickly turned rushing out yelling into the hallway and it wasn't long before nurses flooded his room taking blood, checking his vitals. It barely registered what they were doing as it wasn't new to him, traveling to many different countries he had to have vaccinations and was quarantined after missions. He briefly wondered if Deen was having to deal with the same thing, and for some reason the thought of him being tortured like this was appealing to the veteran.

000

Angel or Amber Jordan eyes opened slowly adjusting to the new lighting of the hospital room she groaned feeling gravity on her real limbs for the first time in two years and some change, her muscles were weak and as she looked down at her limbs she could only wonder in horror what her face looked like now. Before she could register what had happened she felt two pairs of arms surround her, one was soft and kind while the other was strong and gentle. Opening her eyes she saw the tear stained faces of her mother and father, she was confused the last time she saw her father was when he had a fight before leaving her and her mother. Looking up at her parents she wondered why they were here and what had happened, as they parted slightly she could see the figure of her brother sitting in a chair asleep he looked exhausted. As they backed away smiling at her she could tell they had reconciled, and at that moment she made a silent vow she would get to know her brother better and to find Dee, no "Christopher Storm" she said silently. He parents backed away as she spoke having heard the name clearly they were confused as to who this Christopher was.

000

Resha Midori growled before throwing her Nerve gear helmet through the window of the hospital, she was angry with Deen, she was angry with Fade, but she was taking it out on her parents. They had tried to comfort her when she woke she remembered what Fade had told her before she woke up, the man who taught her to trust again went off to fight alone, feeling something wet hit her hands she looked down finding water droplets. At first she thought it was from the ceiling but as she lifted her head to look she felt streams on her face, raising one hand she touched her cheek pulling her hand away stared at her tear stained finger tips. She was crying? She hadn't cried in many years not since her parents first started neglecting her, they of course provided the necessities but withheld attention.

In her mind she could see Deen standing there arms open urging her to let it out. She loved Sylvie but Deen was like a brother to her he had gotten her to open her heart again taught her that secluding oneself isn't the answer and its ok to show emotion. She smiled slightly making a vow to find the American, they had always received a bad reputation but by traveling with one she found they have so much power, they aren't afraid to be who they are or show what they feel. Smiling she looked out the window making another to be more like him.

000

Miya woke tears streaming down her face Fade had stayed with her and Suzu the whole time while Deen had gone off to fight Heathcliff or as it had been reveal Kayaba Akihiko. She had been awake for probably an hour now and already had used some of her father's authority to search for Suzu well it turned out her real name was Akemi Yuki, when her doctor opened the door to her room he smiled telling her they had found her and she was awake. She smiled leaning back on her bed happy that the girl would soon be with her, but now she had to begin the process of adopting her or at least try to and find Deen. Her father hadn't been very receptive to the idea of her looking to marry an American but when she told him what he had done for her he couldn't refuse.

So as far she knew he was on the phone calling his contacts in the states looking for him, and it wasn't long before she heard some nurses talking about a game that had been out for a little while called ALFhime Online. She had to admit it sounded interesting and with it having an actual working logout button she might would try it out, but as she looked at her body that had shriveled up due to malnutrition and non use it would have to wait a little while.

I know this chapter was a little off but I am starting to run out of ideas for this particular area. But I will be going into the ALFhime, and I want to thank those who let me borrow their characters. They may make a cameo in the next section but we will just have to see how that goes.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm happy that this chapter flowed easier than the last. I hope you enjoy it.

Christopher Storm was dreaming of all the battles he had endured every boss, every red player he saw them all, each face flashed through his mind as a powerful reminder of everything he had done and experienced. He sat up one hand over his face breathing heavily, getting himself under control he took a deep breath holding it for a moment before releasing it, this had become a nightly occurrence for him much like it had been in SAO. Knowing he would never get back to sleep he headed down stairs to get a drink of water before getting on the Internet to see the latest news on his fellow former prisoners, he had recently read that 300 were still trapped somewhere in cyberspace but he like many others didn't have the slightest clue of where. It wasn't long before a blue message appeared at the bottom right hand corner of his screen 'Sender: Miya Asakura, Sub:None', he wondered what was going on.

He hadn't heard from her since last week and it had been two months since that cursed game had been cleared. Chris had been working hard building his body back up preparing for the trip to Japan to meet his future wife, hearing a noise he looked over his should to see his father walking into the kitchen he was wearing his robes blood shot eyes and a dry mouth. He couldn't help but grin he had moved back in with his parents as his apartment lease went under due to him being trapped, his PT was coming to an end and his parents found him to be very useful around the house so they didn't complain. Matthew was very excited to have him home they were getting closer than they had been before, as he opened the email and read it his mouth hung open in a silent gasp before hitting replay and sending a message of his own.

It wasn't long before he got a response with a two printable plane tickets, as he read it again he frowned wondering why she had sent two sending a reply asking why. When he finally received the reply he laughed so hard he fell out of his seat as she had sent two by accident, before he could decide if he was going throw it away Matt wandered down stairs. Chris was just picking himself off the floor when Matt saw the second ticket he looked to his brother who finally sat back down in the chair, Matt had told him he had been playing ALFhiem Online since its release but didn't go into a lot of detail afraid Chris would get angry about it. A beep drew his attention back to the computer and what he saw made his blood run cold, in a cage a girl was sitting but it was the fact she looked so much like Asuna that made him angry. She had said in the message she had gotten it from Agil and that he had sent it to Kirito as well.

Taking a moment he looked to Matt who had finally wandered into the kitchen and was now drinking a glass of orange juice, making up his mind he sent a new message saying 'they' will be taking the first flight out there. With that he logged off the computer and headed back upstairs to pack. Matt had been going back to his room but he heard strange noises as he passed Chris's, peeking in he found his older brother packing a ruck sack poking his head in "Hey Chris, uh what are you doing?"

He looked to his younger brother and smiled "Getting ready for a trip to Japan" he went back to packing "as should you" he added as an after thought.

Matt frowned, he wasn't going over seas as far as he knew. He stepped into the room "What do you mean I should too" he ask growling.

Chris glanced to him "Come in and close the door" he waited for him to do so and when he sat down on the bed Chris began "Ok, I just got a Email from Miyu, my SAO wife saying that 300 players are still trapped somewhere. We are thinking its ALFhiem" he moved to a dresser and pulled out some clothing "she sent me a photo of someone I know being held prisoner at the top of something called the world tree."

Matt frowned "The only ones at the top of the Tree are Fairy King Oberon and Queen Titania" he said more confused than before.

The elder brother turned to him "Really? Has anyone seen them before?"

He shook his head "No. No one has been able to get up the world tree. Every raiding party that has tried have been soundly beaten before they could." He looked at his brother "Why do you want me to come with you anyway?"

Chris smiled "Well I thought it would be a good way for us to spend time together and for you to meet Miya" he chuckled "anyway she sent two tickets by accident and were not going to waste it." He shooed him off telling him to go get packed, by the time they had finished it was around Five in the morning. As Matt finally made his way down stairs he found Chris sitting at the computer printing out their tickets, their parents were in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee before heading off to work with Chris having explained the situation already. They weren't too thrilled about the idea but they supposed getting both boys out of the house for a while was a good idea and didn't object.

As the two piled into the car with their mother Chris taking shotgun and Matt in the back, both were rather silent for the ride to the airport mostly due to little sleep. After bidding their mother goodbye they headed into the terminal to wait for their plane to begin boarding, not that they didn't have to wait long, Matt was looking through his phone sending texts to his friends that he would be out of the country for a while and would be in touch. Just as he finished he was pulled to his feet by Chris who was dragging him toward the boarding area, stepping onto the plane they quickly found their seats and Matt had started explaining ALFhiem to his brother. Telling him about the different races what they were good at, what they weren't, what they could and couldn't do. He also told him he was Cait Sith something he recommended to Chris.

Before long the plane had taken to the air and Matt looked to him "Say Chris" he started "what was SAO like?"

Chris gave him a sideways glance, he was probably tired and unaware of his thoughts as before he knew it he was telling him everything. Matt couldn't do anything except listen in awe at the things Chris had done from beating floor bosses, to saving girls, to killing red players. He told him of the Killer's guild Laughing Coffin and how the many guilds banded together to destroy it killing hundreds of player's. As he studied his brother Matt couldn't help the tears that had been building up behind his eyes as they began to fall, he could see Chris's pain when he told of his first kill. The man that had taken his friends hostage threatened to kill a young girl he took to and saw like a little sister, he also told of how met Miya or her in game name Miyu how he married her and promised to find her in real life once the game was over.

He started thinking about what he had been told and realized they were going to be meeting this Miya at the Airport when they arrived. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed that Chris had fallen asleep until he heard the soft snores coming from him, looking over he couldn't help but admire the strength and passion Chris exuded like cologne. Remembering back when they were young he had been antisocial to almost everyone but himself, and now that Matt began to think about it that was how he had been when the man next to him had been trapped he didn't bother or deal with anyone and was horribly rude to Zeke. Something he vowed to rectify as soon as he logged back into the game, and it wasn't long before he drifted off to the soft hum of the jet engines lulling him to sleep.

000

Chris woke to the intercom coming to life blaring an announcement that they would be landing at LAX in a few minuets. He knew it was going to be a long trip round about 22 hours or so, snoring drew his attention to Matt whose posture drew a laugh from him. His head was lolling off to one side with a stream of drool hanging from his open mouth, getting himself under control he gently shook the younger boy to wake him. Waking with a groan Matt wondered what was going on as he could feel the plane descending, "Were about to switch planes" Chris said in an amused tone.

Matt grumbled at being woken up for that but before he could begin ranting about it his stomach growled and much to his chargin his brother began laughing at him, crossing his arms and lowered his head to hide the blush that had risen up on his face. After the plane landed and they disembarked they had only about an hour before they were to board their next plane for the final stretch to Japan, with both having skipped breakfast and were fairly hungry they decided to get a something before heading to their next plane. Chris seeing a Macdonald's he immediately made a beeline for it as he had been dying for Big Mac, when they sat down and began eating Matt decided to ask something that had been on his mind "Hey why did you bring your Nerve gear?"

Stopping mid bite Chris set the burger down answering with sigh "Miya asked me to bring it and I'm guessing that she has information that she will share when we get there. It most likely has to do with the girl you saw in that picture."

He nodded "Yeah, I was wondering about that. Who is she?"

Chris's mouth twisted for a moment in thought "Her in game name was Asuna. She was the Sub commander of one of the strongest guild in SAO, The Knight's of the Blood oath or as we knew them the KOB. Until I formed a guild of my own, it was then it became a power struggle between Me, Heathcliff, the head of DDA, and Klein." He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts and letting it sink in "But as it turns out Heathcliff was Kayaba Akihiko the creator of SAO." He waved his hand "I'm getting off topic. Now Asuna is still trapped somewhere, both Miya and myself agree that she looks too much like her to be a coincidence so we are going to go in and get her out."

Matt nodded, but there was still something bothering him "That's all good, but why did you ask me to come along. I remember you telling me she sent a second ticket by accident but" he trailed off letting the question hang as Chris pulled out the picture.

The elder brother nodded "This picture came from ALFhiem Online." That drew a shocked gasp from Matt who was now studying the picture for all he was worth. Chris waited before continuing "Now she received that photo from a friend of ours named Agil, a big black guy but he is as sweet as he can be. He is going to be helping us as much as he can, but I asked you to come along because I'm going to need your help in getting used to the game."

Matt looked up to him "Your going to play it? After what happened in SAO?"

He nodded "Yes, I owe this to Kirito and Asuna" he said with finality.

Matt could only stare at his older brother who would be going back into Virtual Reality after having been trapped there for two years. He lowered his head as they both began to finish their meal in silence neither really wanted to talk but were up and moving as they heard the call to begin boarding for their second and final stretch to Japan. Chris noticed that as he boarded the plane he felt tired most likely due to the lack of sleep, so as they took their seat he leaned back to close his eyes for a few. Looking to Chris he couldn't help but wonder why he was doing all of this, of course he heard the story but he got the feeling there was more and he wasn't being told everything so he would wait and see just what this Miya was like.

The two brothers were jerked awake by the plane touching down on the run way, Chris figured he slept the whole way due to exhaustion but he wasn't complaining except for the fact of the uncomfortable seats. Hearing Matt's groans he looked to see his brother in the same predicament, he would have laughed but decided against it as he was also guilty of it. Pulling their bags down from the overhead storage compartments they stepped off the plane and into the Japanese terminal, both had their bags slung over their shoulders but with the elder standing taller.

Miya had received the message that Chris was on his way but was confused when he said they were on 'their way' so here she was sitting in the airport terminal with little Akemi. With her father being a wealthy politician they were able to adopt her easily, she smiled lightly as the little girl was asleep leaning against her and she couldn't help but think of their time in SAO. She stroked the girls hair looking up as she heard the announcement that Chris's plane had arrived, she gently woke the little girl up before moving to greet him. She recognized him almost right away as he looked just as he did in game, he was just a little thinner now, wearing a red shirt with tan cargo pants but what really caught her attention was the younger man standing next to him.

He wasn't as tall his hair was longer and his eyes were gray instead of blue, she could tell right away they were brothers. He wore a black shirt with Gold cargos his hair covered his right eye and brushed his jaw just above his lips, but as her eyes met Chris's she smiled taking Akemi's hand she led her over to them and noticed for the first time at how much taller he was then she was. He smiled taking in her appearance, she wore a tight blue shirt with pink sweater and gray skirt he dropped his bag and opened his arms in invitation one that she accepted. She rushed forward burying herself in his arms when she back away for a moment he smiled leaning in and she accepted the kiss thinking how much better he tasted in life, after breaking apart he spoke _"I said I would come and find you two."_

She smiled _"I know, and I never doubted you."_ She turned to Akemi_ "Yuki san come meet Deen or Mr. Christopher Storm."_

Akemi stepped out from behind Miya smiling shyly before he kneeled down arms open, she ran into his arms without a second thought crying into his chest. Matt was watching on confused wondering why these two were acting this way toward his brother, Chris had mentioned to him he had been married in game and he figured this was the woman he was married to. He looked away pretending to be interested in thing going on around them but he was really trying to figure out how Chris could speak Japanese so well and why there was a child acting like he was her father. He himself could only make out a few phrases and words, he was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear Chris calling for him and as he came too he found them walking away. Securing his bag he jogged to catch up weaving in out around people headed to and from their tasks.

The trip through customs didn't take long and before they knew it Chris was sitting up front with Miya and Matt had long ago given up on trying to pick out what they were talking about as they drove down the narrow street. And when they pulled into a parking lot Matt spoke up "Hey Chris what are we doing here?"

He looked in the back seat at his brother as he got out "We're here to see two friends of mine" he said cryptically before walking hand in hand with Miya and Akemi. Matt followed behind and when they approached the door he frowned at the name 'Dicey Cafe' following in he saw a big black guy behind the counter who when he looked up and his eyes landed on Chris they went wide with surprise. The man stood chuckling as they both approached the bar holding out his hand waiting for Chris to take it and when he did they started arm wrestling, neither winner or loosing just standing there staring into each others eyes until they both burst into laughter with the black guy speaking English "It's been a while Deen."

"Not long enough. I was just about to forget your ugly face Agil" he retorted with a smile.

Agil chuckled "And here I was thinking the same thing" he fired back.

"You boys behave" Miya got out with some effort. They laughed before taking seats at the bar each ordering a drink, Matt watched on as Chris and this man Agil make small talk about their time in SAO with Miya chipping in from time to time. Not long after the bell rang and what sound like a boy going through puberty called out _"Hey Agil"_ he paused ready to make a smart ass comment until he watched Chris and Miya turn around, he gripped his chest breathing out a heavy sigh thankful that it was just them, he moved to the bar taking a seat next to Chris. They spoke for a few moments before shaking hand with Agil, before the big man cleared his throat, Chris stopped him for a moment and looked to Matt "Alright Matt, we are about to get down to it and I will translate for you."

Kazuto was the first to speak "So Agil what was that picture you sent?"

Agil began to move behind the counter "It's a bit of a long story" he said rummaging through a bag for something.

"Really? Can't be longer than the one of how you opened you store" Chris chuckled.

Agil grumbled "Shut up" before pulling a case out and sliding it down the bar for Chris to catch "Ever hear of this?" Everyone but Kazuto shook their heads.

Kazuto looked at the cover confused "A game?"

Agil continued "It's an MMO for the Amusephere a successor to the nerve gear."

He looked up "Another one? Like SAO" he read the cover "ALFhiem Online." Everyone had remained quiet while the two continued to talk.

Agil nodded "It mean Land of the Fairies" he said picking the glass he had been cleaning and setting it on the shelf.

Kazuto frowned "Fairies" he looked up "is it a social game?"

Matt decided to answer that one "Actually no" they all looked to him as Chris translated in reverse. "The game is heavily based in player skill, and I have run into PKer's. There aren't levels like I heard there were in SAO, you improve your skills by using them and combat is based on athletic abilities" he said off handedly while drinking from his cup.

Agil chuckled "That about sums it up, an SAO with Magic and no sword skills." He crossed his arm as if in thought "I have heard its really popular because you can fly."

Before anyone could ask Matt answered again "Yes, but flight is difficult. The engine is weird and flight is limited in both time and altitude." The others began to wonder openly about flying and how it would work.

Agil watching them get off topic coughed and when he had their attention again, Kazuto seemed to be pondering something and asked aloud "Agil, what does this game have to do with Asuna?"

He produced several picture "What do you think" he asked rhetorically.

Chris stared at it for a moment "It looks like her" the black haired boy agreeing with the statement.

The boy looked up "Just tell us where was this taken?"

He sighed "Inside ALFhiem. At what is called the world tree" he said flipping the case over and pointed to the location. "It is said a legendary castle is at the top of the tree."

Miya answered this time "The game's players are divided into nine different races all vying to be first to the top" she saw the question in their eyes "you can't just fly there. As he said earlier flying is limited." She remembered the five players and used them as an example "Five players got the idea to stand on each others shoulders and launching off when the one below them fell. They got close to the bottom branched but shortly after that the GM's freaked adding a ceiling to that patch."

Kazuto chuckle "Stupid, but smart."

Agil nodded "They took pictures but something was strange in them. The birdcage and when they zoomed in as much as they could" he pointed to Asuna "this is the result."

Chris nodded "But the question of why she would be there remains."

Something caught Kazuto's attention "RCT progress?" he remembered what Sugou did in Asuna's hospital room the day before, clenching his fist unconsciously he stood "Hey, Agil can I take this?"

The black man shrugged "I don't mind, but are you going in?"

He nodded "Yeah, I need to see for myself if it really is her or not." He tucked the game away and grinned at Agil "A game where you can die is too easy." Agil stood a confused look on his face wondering what he meant until he finished off his tea in a quick draw and setting the cup back down "I'll have to buy the hard ware too won't I."

Agil shook his head "No, it works with the Nerve gear. The Amusephere is just a Nerve gear with better security."

He smiled "Glad to hear it."

The big man raised his fist "Go save Asuna" he fist bumped with the boy "Go save Asuna other wise our fight can't really end"

He nodded with a smile "Yeah, then we can all meet here someday." He turned to those who also present and bowed to Chris.

"If I may, I know we have had our differences but please help me." Chris narrowed his eyes at the boy he wasn't going to turn him down as he had made up his mind long ago about going in after her. He smiled "Kirito, you didn't even have to ask" he held up his fist "I'm in."

Kazuto looked up tears forming in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away and nodded fist bumping with him. The boy Quickly ran out of the cafe before Chris turned to Miya _"That's why you asked me to bring my Nerve gear isn't it?"_ He smiled _"I had a feeling you would want to go in after her."_

She smiled and nodded _"Yes, I already have an account."_

He nodded _"We will have to pick up a copy for me." _He turned to Matt "So what is your Game name so I can find you too."

"It's Matrim" he said.

With that the group left the shop headed for Miya's home where she said she already had a copy for him. When they arrived Chris took Miya and Akemi's hands as they went up the steps, the home was rather large befitting someone of high status in the political world. Chris for the most part was kind of looking forward to meeting Miya's father, but from what she said that would have to wait as he was out of town for the night so as they all piled into the large house Miya showing them to their rooms. She placed Chris next to her's and Matt across from his, when they got settled in She sent word they would be starting in just a few minuets just so they would be ready. Chris quickly plugged the helmet into the computer listening to the machine powering up for the game and called out "Link Start."

Just like when he entered SAO it felt like he had been pulled through what felt like a tube before winding up at the staring screen, the title came up with a female announcer "Welcome to ALFhiem online. Enter your gender and Avatar name."

He entered 'Deen', it came to another area "Choose your race." He picked around till he found a character garbed in red, with a smile he clicked on it "Salamander. Your appearance will be chosen at random and you will transported to the Salamander home town. Is that ok?"

He clicked yes watching the screen fade away as he felt himself falling through the sky, beneath him he saw a temple surrounded by a forested area. But he stopped mid air someone or thing slammed into him a high speed, he grunted from the impact and he could tell it was another person closing his eyes he waited to hit the ground and when he did they were thrown apart. Deen being thrown into a tree he slid down groaning while rubbing the back of his head, hearing the other player moaning he opened eyes to the sight of him laying on the ground. He wore black started gear and his hair stood up except for two locks on either side of his face.

Deen stood up having long spiked burgundy hair that fell just past his butt, while in the front one spike was between his green eyes. He grumbled at wearing basic leather armor and made a note to changed that when he arrived in the next town as well as use a different sword, in his SAO days he would switch back and forth between Sword and Shield and a two hander. Having maxed them both out he decided to run with two hander this game, putting those thoughts aside he turned to the figure garbed in black who had just popped up from the ground and was looking around. Deen watched him for a moment until he decided to check out his stats, he tried using his right hand to open the menu but nothing happened using his left it opened he figured there was a log out button so he ignored it for the time being, opening his stats his eyes went wide.

They were just as they were in SAO, hearing a sound he found the black garbed figure with the same look on his face one that changed as he started scrolling for something and activated it when he found it. Deen frowned as a little jewel popped up covering his eyes as it shone brightly, and when the light faded he turned back to find a little girl in the arms of the player and she was calling him papa. He moved over he spoke "Excuse me."

Kirito turned to see the long red haired figure approaching and raised a brow in confusion "What can I do for you?"

Deen looked around "I was wondering do you know where the nearest town is?"

He looked to Yui "Well?"

She smiled "It would be Sylvain" she said pointing north "that way papa."

Deen nodded "Thank you" he paused for a moment "anyway what are your names?"

"I'm Kirito and this is Yui" he stopped his explanation as the man's face turned thoughtful and he stared hard at him. He then burst into laughter, Kirito frowned wondering what was so funny "Hey, what's your problem" he growled out."

Deen doubled over holding his stomach trying to fight back the laughter "I'm sorry, its just" he laughed again. Finally getting himself under control "You don't recognize me do you?"

He shook his head "No, I'm sorry." He watched as the man bowed and spoke "Well then allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Deen" he looked up a glint in eye. Kirito face dropped in disbelief, Deen chuckled at his expression "I know its a little hard to believe but I suspect we were thrown together here is because this is where we were when SAO ended" he said looking around.

Yui nodded "That is probably the best guess, as this is nothing more that another version of it."

Kirito sighed before standing his wing activating turning his head he studied them "So these are the wings. So how do you use them?"

Deen nodded "That's a good question" he said, with his own wings appearing. Yui proceeded to go through the explanation of how to fly using the assist controller, both were having a little trouble getting use to it.

000

Leafa turned "Come recon, they are going to catch us if we don't hurry."

The boy was doing his best trying to catch up but she was too fast and ultimately they were caught. The five Salamander warriors were on them almost before they could mount a defense, and between the two they managed to bring a couple down before the young boy was slain leaving her one against three. They started attacked her in volleys before one finally broke her defense with a slash as another used a fire ball to knock her out of the air, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact on the ground but it never came, opening her eyes she saw a pair of golden eyes staring back. He had short brown hair stood up with three spikes hanging in front of his face, but what really caught her attention were the ears, "Cait Sith" she murmured. Hearing the sounds of someone coming she looked up to see the three Salamanders approaching, looking up at him with pleading eyes she begged him to run "Please, run. Save yourself."

He shook his head looking up at them defiantly as they spoke "Sorry, but were on a mission. Leave you money, items and you can go."

A subordinate chuckled evilly "Why are you acting like a gentleman Kagemune. Its been ages since we fought a woman."

"Let's kill them" the third growled out.

The man holding her set her down growling "If you want her you will have to get through me."

Kagemune frowned "Very well" he said raising his lance, all three backed off a bit preparing their assault as did the two who were backed against the tree. She drew her sword while he dropped into a fighting stance but the imminent fight was interrupted by two loud bangs, one throwing up a lot of dust as it hit the ground and the other causing several trees to fall. Everyone turned their eyes to either area watching someone garbed in black standing in a crater holding his head groaning, while from the tree line the other stepped out picking twigs and leaves out of his long hair before both turned their eyes on to the scene.

Deen spoke in an annoyed voice "Three fighters picking on a boy and his girlfriend? How pathetic."

Kirito chuckled looking to him "Shall we show them what it means to pick on someone weaker than you are?"

He chuckled "You want first dibs?"

Kirito drew his sword "Don't mind if I do" he said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter nine. I own Deen, Miya, Akemi, and Matt. Enjoy.

Seven players stood in a stare down, four were glaring at the three heavily armored warriors. On one side you had a tall long haired Salamander his arms crossed a large two handed sword across his back, on the other side of him was a shorter black haired Spriggan a hand and half sword over his shoulder. The two having just arrived both prepared for battle knowing this would be a one on one fight for each man, the Salamanders were staring down a Cait Sith and Sylph, the Cat fairy was just little shorter than the Salamander and taller than both the Spriggan and Sylph, his golden eyes gleaming in the pale moon light as he stood at the ready. Standing in front of the Sylph girl to protect her, he knew she could probably handle herself but he was an old fashion Southerner. He wore light leather armor with plated gauntlets as he relied mainly on his fists to fight but strapped to the middle of his back he had short one sided straight blade usually referred to as a Ninjato, using his fists were good but it was harder to kill just by using your hands.

She stood slightly behind him sword drawn her green eyes switching back and forth between him and the Salamanders. Her long blonde hair waving slightly in the light breeze she had been surprised at the arrival of the Spriggan and new Salamander if she were to be honest she was afraid, if all of the others decided to attack her and the man in front of her they would surely die. Hearing a strange clicking sound she looked down to see her hands shaking badly, if it had just been the three she wouldn't have been so frightened but then she heard the Spriggan speak "Three heavily armor fighters against two, that's so lame."

The Salamander chuckled "I agree. Only pathetic losers would pick on a boy and his girl friend."

The one they guessed was the leader spoke "We are on a mission, its nothing personal." He knew he was out numbered deciding to try diplomacy looking to the new Salamander "Why don't you join us, you are one of us. Being a Salamander is an honor." He watched the man's face hoping for a reaction frowning when he didn't get one.

Deen listened to his offer thinking how it sounded just like Kayaba and he had no intention of accepting it, he turned to the two huddled by the tree "Hey Cat boy" he called out drawing a laugh from Kirito. As the boy turned to him "What's your name?"

He frowned "Why should I tell you" he growled out. He didn't trust Salamanders, or anyone that wasn't Cait Sith or Sylph he would deal with Gnomes and others as they had skills he found useful. But the fire lizards always had been a sore spot for him.

"I'm looking for someone who is like you" he said. "And its important I find him as soon as possible."

"First you tell me your name and who you are looking for."

"Fine" he sighed, looking up at him "my name is Deen. And I'm looking for my brother Matrim."

Mat's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropping hand dropping a bit as he stumbled forward which turned out to be a mistake, one of the attackers took this as an aggressive action and charged Kirito who simply smiled and gripped the tip of the lance with one hand "Is this it" he asked. Staring at the man who tried to attack him before throwing him away with ease, he looked to his old friend "Hey can we fight them" he asked drawing his sword.

Deen considered it for a moment before waving it off "Not just yet" he said turning his attention back to the Cat who was slowly approaching him.

"Deen? As in the one married to Miyu?"

Deen smirked "Yes" he moved toward Mat and gripped his shoulders "I found you little brother." He studied him and chuckled "Though why you went as a Kitten is beyond me" he laughed.

Mat grumbled "So how did you find you" he was cut off by one of the Salamanders talking to Kirito.

"Come one newbie" he said mirthfully "put away your sword before you get hurt."

He watched two of them drop down preparing to fight Mat and Leafa watched on astounded as he quickly disposed of the two. Deen sighed looking at the final one listening to Kirito talk to him, they learned his name was Kagemune and unlike his compatriots he wasn't dumb enough to face off against the odds that opposed him. The two allowed him to leave as long as he did it peacefully something that he agreed to leaving before the area quickly in hopes that they didn't change their minds, Leafa watched him leave before turning her attention to the three men standing around. From what she could guess the Salamander was the elder as he was introducing the younger one to the Spriggan, until they all turned their eyes on her.

She looked down at her sword as she was still holding it before looking up "So what now. Do I run away, you leave or" she dropped into stance "we fight?"

Kirito crossed his arms with a sigh while Deen burst into laughter, the former spoke ignoring the laughter "Personally, I see us as the hero's who saved the princess."

Deen reigned himself in for a moment "And crying and running into our arms would be a good start" before laughing again. Kirito laughing hard as well, she couldn't believe it they were making fun of her.

She gave them the hardest look she could "What? Are you stupid" she growled gripping the sword tighter. Angry that both were still laughing and it was to the point they were on their knees trying to catch their breath.

Matt chuckled looking to her "Don't worry they are just kidding" she looked to him her eye twitching. As the two finally stopped they began talking amongst themselves trying to figure out where they were, she was weary of the Salamander as most were arrogant jerks who were out only for themselves. She watched on as he was talking to the Cait Sith and she couldn't help but see them as real brothers' the elder was speaking while the younger one was nodding and answering. She looked to the Spriggan as he was chipping in to the conversation every so often until the conversation turned to girls or women depending on the age of the male, that was until a pixie popped out of his coat pocket "I told you can't do that papa. I'm not going to let you cheat on ma 'ma."

Leafa's eyes narrowed "Hey is that a private pixie" she asked moving over to study her.

Kirito grabbed her out of the air "Um, yes she is."

She sighed "Fine. But what are all of you doing way out here?"

Deen looked around arms crossed "That's a good question. Me and my buddy here got lost" he said in an annoyed tone.

She stared at him for a moment before laughing, Deen and Kirito stared at her until she finally calmed down. She whipped a tear from her eye sheathing her sword "I guess I should thank you for saving me. My name is Leafa." Deen, Kirito and Matt all introduced themselves to her with Yui flying up to rest on his shoulder. Looking over them she couldn't help but think they were mercenaries or renegades seeing how they all seemed to know each other in and out of ALFhiem, she figured seeing how they saved her she could help them out a bit "I was wondering if I could buy all of you a drink for helping me." she blushed Quickly amending her statement waving her arms wildly "Just as friends."

Deen chuckled looking at the others "Sure" turning back to her "and we were also looking for some who could tell us a few things."

She titled her head in confusion "Like what?"

"About this world, and that tree" Kirito quickly added looking to the enormous tree in the distance.

"The world tree" she asked before smiling "sure, I have been playing this game a long time. There is a neutral Villiage to the North, its a bit far so we will have to fly there" she said before moving around them.

Kirito gave her a confused look "Isn't the town call Sylvain closer?"

"You really don't know anything do you? That's Sylph territory" she said with some finality.

Deen chipped in "And" clearly not impressed with what she was implying.

She turned to him "That means you can't attack Sylph's in their own territory. But they can attack you."

Mat decided to interrupt "True, but why would they just start attacking all of the sudden. It wouldn't make sense."

Deen nodded "I agree. Attacking someone who can't fight back your only proving one thing" he paused letting her ask.

Placing her hands on her hips "And what might that be?"

"That you are a coward" he said emphasizing every word.

Kirito smiled "I'm sure they wouldn't start attacking us. Besides we would have you with us Leafa."

She smiled "Ok, if you insist. But I can't guarantee your survival." She turned letting her wing sprout "Lets go then."

As she did so the question of how she was able to do that without the controller was raised leading into a long and somewhat painful trails for Deen and Kirito. Mat had mastered the skill sometime ago and was helping his brother to best of his abilities and he picked up on it rather quickly. Before long the four were in the sky heading toward Slyphan territory and somehow it turned into a race to see who could and couldn't keep up, Leafa was astounded to find that all three could easily keep up with her as they were making jokes about how this was as fast as she could go. She growled trying to push her limits but she pushed herself a little too hard as her wings failed, she felt herself start to fall but only for a moment until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up she found Mat smiling down at her before he looked to the others "Hey since I got her we can push it."

They other two nodded with a smile before all three took off with a burst of speed Leafa had no idea could be reached, smiling she buried her face in Mat's chest as they flew. On the way she missed that Deen had explained landing to Kirito and they were now slowly descending to the ground just out side of the city gates, landing they let their wings disappearing and stepping through the gates. She knew the rag tag group would draw attention but what she didn't count on was Deen being so friendly with people, something that was putting everyone at ease he even helped a lady buy a new weapon. Mat had a better reception than Deen but he was close to catching up in with hospitality from the locals and when they reached the inn, despite her protests Deen paid for drinks unaware of why he was doing it.

It wasn't long before a young boy ran into the inn and when his eye landed on her "Leafa" he called out making a bee line for her but he stopped short seeing her surrounded by three men. As he studied them he knew each of them could tear him limb from limb if they wanted to, that meant he would have to tread carefully. She turned to him having heard her name be called and her eyes opened in surprise "Recon?"

Smiling he ran to her "Your ok" he said stopping in front of her. He jumped back gripping his knife "Salamander" he growled out, Deen turned to him revealing himself as a Salamander and wore a confused expression on his face, Leafa sighed "Its ok Recon these three saved me." She turned to them "This is my friend Recon."

Deen chuckled and held out his hand "The names' Deen. Pleasure." Recon went through the motions of greet everybody before jumping back again "Are you sure about this? He could be spy."

She chuckled "Its fine. They are" she started but Deen spoke smirking.

"Bounty hunters, Mercs, free lance fighters, or soldiers of fortune call us what you want "he said shrugging his shoulders. "We fight for whom pays the most."

Leafa smiled "See they are little to dim to be spies."

Kirito grumbled crossing his arms "Thanks a lot."

Recon decided this was a good time to change topics "Sigurd and the others saved you a seat at the regular tavern. I suspect they are waiting for you."

Leafa frowned for a moment before smiling "Oh, Ok. I guess I'll have to pass this time."

He was taken aback "Your not coming" he stuttered out.

She smiled sadly shaking her head "No, I promised them I would return the favor for helping me. Now please leave Recon" she said turning away from him. He lowered his head turning on his heels he left without another word. She felt bad for sending him away like that but he would be better off knowing that by going along with these guys she would probably be seen as a renegade, but she always knew deep down she was destined to leave this place so it wasn't that bad. All of them noticed how she was acting but Deen and Kirito noticed how Mat was watching her, so they stood up excusing themselves letting Mat have a little alone time with her, when they were out of sight he hesitantly reached across the table laying his hand over top of hers "Leafa what's wrong?"

She looked up staring in to his gold eyes before smiling sadly and looking at his hand "I just ,I" she couldn't say it.

He squeezed her hand gently "Its ok. You can tell me when you are ready", looking up she found him smiling at her.

At that point she broke down telling him how she felt about leaving the territory, she told him everything down to how Sigurd and the others had been trying to make her stay. Mat after watching her shed tears and express the pain in her heart he stood moving next to her and kneeling down beside her pulling her against him embracing her. She cried into his chest for a few minuet both unaware of Deen and Kirito's ever watchful eyes, they knew it had been in bad taste to listen in but after their experiences in SAO they knew it was bad not to have all the information. Looking to each other both knew they would need to deal with this man and soon but not now, they opened their menus finding it getting close to 9 so they decided to head back.

When they reached the table and sat down after Leafa had composed herself, she tried to smile happily before remembering something "Oh, why do you need to get to the top of the world tree. Its the grand quest."

Kirito "I want to get up there."

"Every player does."

"Tell us about it" Mat said with everyone leaning in.

She went through the process of explaining about flight and the first race to reach the top first would be granted unlimited flight, Deen was skeptical about it but he didn't have all the facts so he wasn't jumping to conclusions. Kirito and Leafa went back and forth with ideas on how to get up there, he eventually got worked up and Yui had to calm him down. He told her just enough for her to understand but not impede him on his quest. The men all stood up preparing to leave bidding her good bye and thanking her for the information, Mat was the last to get up and start to move away but none noticed her head was down until she reached out gripping his arm "Wait" she said softly "are all of you going to the world tree?"

Kirito nodded "Yes, I need to see it for myself."

Deen chuckled "And he wouldn't make it without us." Kirito glared at him with a smirk.

"Your crazy" she said as they started to leave again "Its very far away, with many powerful monster. Sure you are all strong but" she paused. When they reached the door she called out "Then I'll take you there", they turned giving her a confused look.

Kirito lowered his head looking away "We can't ask that of someone we just met."

Mat looked to him a frown etched on his face "Come on we can use her help."

Deen chuckled thinking about how Mat was becoming attached to the girl, so he agreed "Alright, we accept." Kirito was about to protest but he spoke "I'm not even going to bother with arguing with her about it. When a woman makes up her mind about something you can't change it" he gestured to her "and it looks to me like she has already decided."

Kirito rubbed the back of his head "Alright."

She smiled blushing slightly as she looked to Mat "Can you all log in tomorrow" everyone nodded before she continued "then be here at 3. I have to go now" she said accessing her menu. "You can use some of the rooms up stairs to log out. See you tomorrow."

"Wait" Mat said, she turned him "thank you" he said with a smile drawing a bright red blush from her, with that she logged out.

000

Suguha Kirigaya opened her eyes before removing her Amusephere raising her arms above her head letting her hands relax she released the visor while staring up at the ceiling thoughts of the Cait Sith began to fill her mind forcing a blush up her face. Gritting her teeth she grabbed her pillow slamming it over her face before screaming into it, she didn't know why she was feeling this way for him only that she felt happy when he looked at her, held her, and stood up for her. Pulling the pillow away and taking a deep breath she rolled on to her side smiling thinking about him.

Her stomach growled breaking her from her thoughts and forcing her to get up and head down stairs for food. She was surprised that her brother wasn't down here as well knowing him and his appetite since he got out of SAO, she remembered how he polished off three or four plates rather quickly and asked for a fifth. As she ate her thoughts drifted back to the three men she had met, they acted like newbie's to ALFhiem but their power stated otherwise. Kirito proved his power by easily dispatching those two, Deen may have just stood there but she could feel the power radiating from him and how the other two followed him without question, and then there was Mat. He was fiercely protective and for anyone to rely solely on hand to hand combat had to be strong.

As her thoughts continued to be dominated by the Cait Sith she never noticed her brother/cousin coming down the stairs, he noticed her laying on the couch lost in thought. With a chuckle he moved into the kitchen getting a glass of water he began to slowly drink, he sighed before putting the glass down and getting something to eat as he would be meeting up with Chris in the morning and taking him to see Asuna. They never really gotten along but he knew if Deen was showing his support he at least hoped it would help.

000

Matt pulled off his own visor and couldn't seem to get that girl Leafa off of his mind and of course Chris had to make things harder on him with his teasing. Picking himself up off the bed he headed down stairs to find Chris and Miya sitting at the table talking about something or another, he took a few moments to get a drink from the fridge and taking a seat across from them. Miya got up from the table kissing Chris before leaving the room, he turned to Matt "You like the Sylph don't you" he said seriously.

He looked up mouth open ready to protest but the look on his brother's face stopped him and he merely nodded. Chris moved to the fridge getting his own drink before taking his seat again taking a draw he looked over at a picture of Miya "You have to remember Matt that we come from a whole different world than they do. And I'm not talking about Man or Woman, I'm talking about American to Japanese." Matt looked up to him confusion clearly written on his face before he continued "We do things differently at home then they do here."

He shook his head "I'm not trying to discourage you from pursuing that girl" he paused "over here emotions are usually kept in check where at home we are more open like" he paused searching for the right idiom.

Matt spoke up "Like how we were raised? The old fashion southern men?"

Chris grew quiet for a few moments taking a long draw from his glass letting the question process before nodding with a smile "Yeah, as a matter of fact that is a very good way to see it." They continued talking into the early hours of the morning about those of the fairer sex. When several maids came into the kitchen shooing the two men out so they could finish their duties for the night and go home, each going to their respective rooms settling down as they would need to be up a in a few hours. Chris mentioned he would be meeting a friend of his tomorrow and would be gone for most of the day but would be back by three, so Matt settled into the comfortable bed for what he knew would be a restless sleep as strange beds always did that to him. His mind ran through many ideas and possibilities, going over pointless facts, thinking about irrelevant things, but the final thing that invaded his mind keeping sleep distant and out of reach was the girl. "Leafa" he murmured quietly into the dark shadowed ceiling, closing his eyes he imagined himself wrapped in her embrace something that finally allowed sleep to over take him.

When Matt woke the next morning Chris had already left leaving him with a task of asking Miya for help on learning Japanese, needless to say he wasn't too happy about it but he did need to work on it as they were going to be here for a good while.

Chris and Kazuto were walking into the hospital together and were met by Asuna's father who happened to be leaving he smiled seeing Kazuto and shook his hand "Ah I didn't expect to see you here again today."

He rubbed the back of his head "Well, I'm not here just by myself" he gestured to Chris "this is another former player of SAO."

The man looked to him then back "He's American." He said confused "How did he get into SAO?"

Chris laughed "Forgive me sir" he held out his hand "Christopher Storm. I purchased a copy and had it sent overseas." The man's face fell at Chris's Japanese, he continued "In the game I was friends with Kazuto and Asuna, as a matter of fact I was the one who allowed this one to land the final blow."

Kazuto looked up at him "You held him in place while taking both mine and Asuna's swords. You have no idea how I felt when I woke up thinking I killed you."

Her father gripped Chris's hand and shook it "Then that means I owe you for my daughters' life."

Shaking his head he answered eyes closed "No sir. You do not owe me anything" both men looked confused as it was bad manners to reject things like this but he continued "the reason being she is still trapped." He opened his eyes "But if you want to do something do not allow Sugou to marry her. Or let her be married to Kazuto here." Both looked to him like he was crazy but it was her father who spoke.

"Why would you ask that of me?"

Chris looked to Kazuto "Forgive me little brother" he smiled before turning back to the man shocking both with that statement. "You see in the game Asuna fell in love with Kirito who is nothing more than a reflection of Kazuto. I watched their love and romance blossom from what was once hatred. I would have been his best man had I been able to attend their wedding but I was too busy fighting so they could have a peaceful honeymoon together." He looked to the boy "I never told you this. But during that time I offered my services to Heathcliff so he would leave you two alone" he looked back to her father "now I beg of you don't do this. If you do you will regret it, as she will hate you from the day she wakes up on." He could tell his words hit home as the older man shoulders slumped.

He looked up "What am I supposed to do? I don't know if she will ever wake up."

Chris decided he better tell him this and risk it "Sir, I have a question to ask of you. I have some information but I need you to keep it quiet. It concerns you getting your daughter back."

He looked to the American with hope "Yes, please I'll do anything.."

"Chris what are you doing? We don't know" Kazuto was cut off.

"I know its a risk, but one we have to take" he waved his hand. "We have information that your daughter is being held in the game ALFhiem online. Now we have yet to confirm this which is why we need you to keep it quiet. If who ever is holding her gets wind that we know and are searching for her who knows what they will do" he let the man think about the consequences if he opened his mouth to someone about this. Chris hated doing things like this but it was a necessary evil, "If you can't stop the ceremony then at least postpone it. Give him an excuse but make sure it doesn't happen."

The man nodded "Ok, I will do what I can" he gripped his hand again "Just please return my daughter to me." After exchanging goodbyes with her father they went into her room.

000

Sugu had just gotten home and was preparing to log in hoping they would be there, she was set on taking them to the world tree and getting away from the Sylphs. Stripping off her school uniform she put on a baggy but comfortable shirt before lying down on her bed and placing the visor over her eyes, smiling slightly she activated the system "Link Start" and the world changed in the blink of an eye as the machine intercepted the signals her brain was sending to the rest of her body. She opened her eyes finding herself just outside of the inn they had been in the night before, entering she found Deen and Mat sitting at the table, the former with his legs propped up on the table arms crossed over his chest. Mat was leaning forward one elbow resting on said table the other arm extended gesturing to make a point which his brother always seemed to have an opposing argument for.

It wasn't long before a bright light appeared in the empty seat and when it faded Kirito was sitting just opening his eyes, he saw the heated discussion the two were in he decided to turn his attention away and as he did it fell on her. He smiled greeting her drawing the two from their verbal fight as they too greeted her, moving over "You didn't wait long did you" she asked them. Both shook their heads, she looked them over "By the way don't you think you two should get ready?"

Deen and Kirito looked down at their starter equipment and laughed while nodding. Before they knew it they were standing in front of a weapon's shop decked out in clothing they felt comfortable in, Kirito wore a black coat and piece that strapped across his waist. He wore a black shirt and pants under his outer wear, Deen however wore low cut sleeveless dark red top and pants, under the top was a short sleeve black shirt that was just as durable and had the same stats as strong chain mail, his boots were black as was the sash around his waist. Across his back was a large two handed sword with golden colored steel piece for the hilt, on the butt of the sword was a blue gem. He had already heard from several people that he looked like an evil version of an old Anime character, and he had to admit after looking in a mirror it wasn't to far off.

After Kirito and Mat finally decided on their weapons they were headed to the tower to being their long journey to the World Tree. But before they could begin going up the elevator they were stopped by a voice calling out "Leafa", now this had Matt on high alert as the voice sounded somewhat angry. They turned to see three Sylph's approaching the lead man looked quite put off about something as he ignored the other three people focusing only on the girl.

"Hello Sigurd" she called to him as politely as she could.

"Your leaving the party Leafa" he stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I guess I am" she said nonchalantly.

This however seemed to infuriate the man "Don't you understand how that will inconvenience the other members?"

"You gave your word" she began angrily "That I could join when I had the time, and I could come and go as I please. That was my only requirement" she said evenly trying to contain her anger.

"But you are a well know member of the party now" he said "I just can't let you go now as it would damage our reputation" he said angrily.

It was at this point Deen and the others had had enough and decided to step in, all three moved in front of her Deen at the head with Mat and Kirito on either side. They moved toward Sigurd and his men as Deen spoke "People are not items." He said stopping a few feet away.

He looked to Deen "What was that?"

Kirito sighed "He's right, and you can't keep them equipped all the time as if they were your sword or shield."

"How dare you" Sigurd sneered crouching down gripping his sword "you three are more than a Spriggan who likes to rummaged through trash and garbage" he turned to Mat "a wannabe cat" finally turning his attention to Deen "and last but not least a filthy lizard." He smiled evilly "I'm sure all of you are renegade who were thrown out by your own people."

"Don't be rude" Leafa said trying to defuse the situation. "They are my new party."

"What" Sigurd gasped "Leafa, are you abandoning your people to become a renegade" he asked in shock.

She looked taken aback for a moment before steeling herself "Yes, I am leaving this place."

Sigurd drew his sword "As long as you all just did what you came here for and left I was going to leave you alone. But if you going to steal from me that is a different matter altogether. Since your here in another species territory you can't complain for being killed, right?"

Deen crossed his arms glaring at the man while both Kirito and Mat just sighed, "Go ahead."

"What" he yelled looking to Deen.

"Do it. Go on Kill me" he gestured to everyone in the room "prove to them just how much of a coward you are. To afraid to face me in fair combat, you would strike me down when I can't fight back." Deen stepped forward letting the tip of the blade rest on his chest "What are you waiting for, do it."

Sigurd looked into his eyes before looking around the room where everyone was watching, he began to sweat the man was right if he were to kill him it would prove the Salamander's words. Thankfully his subordinate came to his rescue "Sir, this isn't the time. If we kill them here when they can't fight back" he said letting the implications hang. He pretended to be surprised before sheathing his sword "When your outside run and hide Leafa' he growled "If you betray me, it won't be long before you regret it."

Mat stepped forward "Save your empty threats. You come for her and YOU" he said emphasizing the word "will regret it." He glared at the Cat before he and his men turned on their heels and walked away as fast as their feet would carry them. Leafa sighed heavily and as the others came back to her she smiled in apology "I'm sorry for getting you involved with that."

Deen nudged Mat in the ribs "Oh, its fine" he said smiling. "Anything for a beautiful lady." The blush that had worked it was on to her face as he threatened Sigurd grew. He looked around before looking back at her "Though are you sure about this" he asked concerned "leaving your people."

She lowered her head before moving behind Mat and began pushing him toward the elevator without a word, Deen and Kirito followed after sharing a smirk. The ride up to the top was quiet as no one wanted to talk about what had happened, well Deen did but kept his mouth shut as it would only cause more problems. In addition to he was watching Leafa and Mat from the corner of his eye as they were leaning against each other, he noticed her hand was sneaking closer to his but stopped just as the car did. He swore internally as they stepped off, but smiled as she pulled Mat along with her to the edge leaving him and Kirito to catch up. Deen wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying as he was thinking about things going on and where they had to go.

But his thoughts were broken as a new voice called out from "Leafa, I can't believe you" Recon called out. Deen noted that as he got closer Leafa gripped Mat's hand but hid it behind them. "You could at least have said something before leaving."

She smiled "I'm sorry I forgot" she lied.

He slouched "They said you quit the party, why?"

Placing a finger to her chin she pretended to think about it "Well, it was about halfway on spur of the moment." She decided to change subjects and turned to him "So what will you do now?"

He smiled drawing his dagger and raising it into the air "What else can I do. My sword belongs to you alone."

"I don't really need it, Recon" she answered honestly.

He dropped again "W.. Well I'll be going with you. Or at least I'd like to, there are a few things that are bothering me."

"Like what" she asked.

"Well I can't prove anything yet, and I want to look into a few things. So I'll be staying in Sigurd's party." He looked up to see her clinging to Mat "Matrim."

He nodded "Yeah."

"She has a habit of flying into trouble, so please be careful and watch out for her."

"Don't worry about it. There isn't anything we can't handle. Right Deen" he chuckled looking to his brother. He received a glare and reprimand for being overconfident.

Recon moved closer "And just so we're clear she's my" he was cut off by Leafa stepping on his foot.

She let go of his hand and turned "We will probably be in the Neutral Zone for a while. So send me a message if you need anything" she quickly before taking off. All three men watched after her before looking to each other and shrugging and took to the air, catching up to quickly. She smiled that she had them with her and hoped things wouldn't be too bad, but she had a bad feeling that things were about to get worse much worse.

"You said he was a friend of your in real life right "Mat asked pulling up next to her.

She nodded "Yeah, what about it."

He chuckled "Well I was just a little jealous, that's all." She blushed hard at his statement before the others caught up with Yui popping out "I can understand how he feels. He likes you Leafa. How do you feel about him."

She blushed more from anger than embarrassment "I don't" she said before pulling away from them only to look back at the fading city.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10. I only own Chris storm/Deen, Matthew Storm/Matrim, Miya, Akemi.

As the quartet continued their flight over the land Leafa couldn't stop her thoughts as they continued to plague her about Sigurd's threat, never noticing that Mat had crept up beside her while the other two were hanging back giving them some privacy. Glancing back he smiled lightly grateful that Deen would keep his distance and allow him some time with Leafa which is what they had been discussing in the tavern just before she arrived, as he turned his attention back to her he couldn't explain it but something, a strange feeling had begun to build in chest for her. He was also unusually quick tempered when someone or thing threatened her having been ready to tear Sigurd apart.

His eyes drifted back to her and his heart nearly stopped at her expression, she looked crest fallen turning he signaled to Deen and Kirito to catch up. As soon as they were in hearing range he suggested they land as their wings wouldn't last much longer, Mat watched them begin their decent before taking her hand an action that startled her. He smiled sadly as she gave him a confused expression, pulling her into an embrace he murmured into her ear that they others were on the ground waiting for them but they could stay up here for a moment. She nodded burying her face in the crook of his neck, he had no idea she was this torn up and it surprised him. They stayed like that for a while him holding her and stroking her hair doing his best to comfort her, he glanced down to find Deen already preparing a fire while Kirito walked into the clearing arms full of fire wood.

With light exhale he started his slow descent never letting go of her, as his feet finally touched down she slid down a bit as the top of her head only came up to his chin. Looking over his shoulder he found the other two locked in a conversation, Kirito was leaning forward one arm resting on his knee an evil smirk on his face, Deen on the other hand was resting against a fallen log arms crossed and a confident smile etched on his face as he prepared to fire back. Mat shook his head at the two, before feeling her arms tighten around him before pulling away, she looked up at him as he lifted a hand to wipe away the tear stains on her face. After removing the wet streaks on her face he took her hand leading her over to the fire as they listened as the two former SAO players weave their tales of battle when they were fighting for their very lives.

Leafa had been stunned to say the least finding out that two of them had been locked in that death game, she turned to Mat who she saw wasn't exactly surprised about it. Her stomach growled blushing she said she was getting hungry and that she was going to take a little break to get something to eat, making a mental note to ask them about SAO later. As she logged out leaving him to explain how one or two logs out at time leaving the other two to stand guard, they nodded continuing their discussion while he logged off as well.

When she came back she found Deen looking through his items Kirito was on his side looking the other way chewing on something "I'm back" she called out to the two. Deen gave an off handed welcome back, Kirito was a little more forward about it.

"Welcome back" he said as he rolled over.

She smiled before seeing the thing in his mouth " What's that" she pointed at it.

He pulled it out of his mouth "I'm not sure. I bought a bunch at the item store in Sylvain, the NPC said it was only made there. He tossed it to her, she looked at it for a moment staring hard before going to put the tip in her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that" Deen called over without looking up.

She ignored the warning placing the tip in her mouth, Kirito smirked evilly as her face contorted in either pain or displeasure. She quickly took it out crying out at the spicy flavor fanning her mouth trying to put the fire. Mat logged back in just before Kirito went allowing both him and Deen to go. Leafa stood moving over to him before sitting down and leaning against him her head resting on his shoulder while she stared at the empty avatars "So they were in SAO?"

He nodded "Yeah, Deen is really my older brother. I don't know how I got through those two years without him."

"I know how you feel. My brother" she paused trying to decide if she should tell him. "Well he is actually my cousin but we grew up together. He was stuck in SAO as well."

Mat looked at her "If he was trapped in SAO why did you decide to try ALFhiem."

She smiled "You know I have asked myself that very question every time I log in. I guess I just wanted to see what drew him to it, we were close for a while until he turned 10. But then things changed. He became distance I didn't know why at the time but" she paused wondering why she was telling him all of this. Before she could continue he guessed what she was about to say.

"He found out your weren't siblings, didn't he?"

She nodded "Yes, I didn't learn the truth myself until he was already trapped in SAO. But since he got out he seems like, I don't know. He is paying more attention to me."

Mat wrapped an arm around her "He is probably trying to reconnect with you. You did say he became distant right" she nodded "my guess he feels bad about it and is trying to make up for it. I know when Chri." he paused almost using his real name "I mean Deen, before he went into SAO he was often mean to and ignored me. But when he got out we did everything together, we would stop when he needed to rest until he was strong enough to go on without needing one. And he started being nicer to me."

She leaned into his embrace "That sounds like my brother."

They never noticed Yui coming out of Kirito's pocket until she startled them "You two make a cute couple." She flew over landing on Mat's knee with a smile.

"What do you mean, and how can you move without your master here" Leafa asked blushing bright red."

Yui smiled "Firstly I am my own person he isn't my master, he is my papa. Secondly, its just you two are so close and you share what you are feeling with each other."

"By the way why do you call him Papa? Did he set it that way" she asked.

"He saved me, and said I was his daughter" she smiled "So he is my papa."

Mat stared at her for a moment "I see" still clearly confused as was Leafa who asked the next question.

"Do you like him?"

Yui tilted her head in confusion "What does it mean to like someone?" This question threw Mat for a loop and he started laughing, Leafa turned a brighter shade of red than before while stuttering trying to come up with an answer to the question.

"Um, its like you want to be with them all of the time" Mat flashed in her mind, and Yui could almost see steam coming out of her ears as the Sylph lowered her head thinking about the Cait Sith.

"What's wrong Leafa?"

She answered a little too quick "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Mat finally calming down "What's nothing?" A question that happened to be echoed by Deen and Kirito as they had returned. Yui and Mat greeted them.

"Did we miss anything" Deen asked, before Yui started to explain.

"I was just talking to Leafa and Matt about what it means to" she was cut off by Leafa waving her arms trying to get her to be quiet.

"Nothing, you didn't miss a thing. She stopped and looked at them a little surprised at how quickly they came back "That was fast did you two get to eat?"

They nodded Kirito answered first "Yeah my family left something for me."

"Yeah, my girlfriend had dinner waiting."

"I see" she stood "then lets get going."

As the other stood up Deen and Kirito looked around both frowning, they were asked what it was, they said it felt like they were being watched. Yui was inquired to search for nearby players but she didn't detect any. Mat came up with the theory of a tracer and after explain it to the two new ALFhiem players, they figured it might just be their imaginations before everyone took to the sky ready for the next step in their journey.

Unknown to them a bat was following them sending their location back to a group of hunters, the head mage smiled evilly as his pet continued to track the party he was told to destroy. He began giving out orders to his men to begin prepare for the assault on them. Through his pet he knew they were headed toward the Lugru Corridor and would intercept them there, they began to pick up their pace to catch their prey unaware.

As they entered the cave Kirito used his magic to allow everyone to see in the dark something that Leafa made fun of him about it. Deen ignored the banter as he continued to move deeper into the cavern, that was until a beep drew his attention and Leafa was staring down at her menu, she asked for a moment as she read her email. Reading it aloud but the contents made Deen frown, he knew something bad was coming but he just didn't know what, when Yui popped up "Papa something is getting closer."

Deen's eyes narrowed "Monsters or players?"

"Players" she answered "and lots of them."

"How many?"

"There are about twelve papa."

Leafa crossed her arms while holding her chin "I've got a bad feeling about this. Lets hide and wait for them to pass us by."

"Where are we going to do that" Mat asked."

She smirked pulling everyone in to a crevice that held everyone before casting an illusion spell. Mat and Kirito were surprised by it, but Deen continued stared out of the illusionary wall searching for what was tracking them. The he saw it. He stepped out right hand open and a blue flame appeared in his hand "We can't hide from that. Everyone run." They started to protest but he turned to Mat "Mat take them and run. I'll be right behind you. Now go" he roared.

Mat did as he was told gripping the other two by the hand before pulling them as hard as he could leaving Deen behind to face what ever was coming, as the tears started to stream down his face he wanted to do nothing but turn around and face them with him. The other had gotten the hint and were now running along side him and when they reached the bridge someone or thing landed in front of them stirring up a lot of dust. As the dust settled Deen stood up holding his arm staring the way he had come from, they rushed over to make sure he was alright until he pointed behind them "Their were more than 12, round about twenty. I managed to take 5 or 6 down before my health got low, but they are still coming" he said taking a healing potion.

A loud rumble drew their attention to the area behind them and they saw a massive wall go up keeping them out of the city, Kirito grumbled "I guess we have choice but to fight." Everyone drew their weapons Deen at the head Mat and Kirito on either side of him. He turned to Leafa "Please stay back."

She growled "Why? I can fight."

Mat turned to her "Please, it would make us feel better if you were providing support." She nodded begrudgingly before sheathing her sword and jumping back, Deen moved forward a bit looking to the others "You ready for this? Its kill or be killed, and take no prisoners." They nodded waiting for their pursuers to come into view and when they did Deen lifted his sword letting the blade rest across his broad shoulders, ten yards away three stopped digging their shields into the ground, 'Using the same tactic huh' Deen wondered 'alright'. He called behind him "Mat, Kirito you two rush ahead of me straight at the front men, when you reach them break away and go around. Mat, you engage the healers, Kirito you go after their attackers, the shield men are mine." They nodded "Go" he yelled, they took off at break neck speed with Deen following after, he watched as they executed his plan perfectly.

The shield men were so surprised at the action they let their shields up a bit allowing Deen to knock them to the ground with a powerful swing, thus began a three on one fight. Mat reached his target next knocking two of the healers to the ground before they could cast, they drew their weapons but the hand to hand fighter had gained a mountain of experience in dodging blades and fighting armed opponents. Kirito was next and the attack mage's were completely unprepared as they were struck to the ground mid spell, the head mage watched on as he entire force was being beaten by three men, but the tactics that they were using were military grade. His force had been deceived from the beginning, all three sections of his party were being attacked simultaneously and his opponents never allowing him or his men to cast, looking down the way he saw the girl healing them. With a evil grin he charged her leaving his men to fend for themselves hoping his plan would work, but he never counted on Kirito doing what he did.

During the fight Deen and Mat had joined up taking on the lancers and mage's who had hoped to cut them off, they were severely mistaken and very surprised when the two worked in tandem one would block and the other would strike, then block, before repeating the process. Yes they took a lot of damage but their healer kept them in the fight, their force was already down to no more than 3 or four that was until a huge monster appeared impaling his comrade on its claws before chasing down the general. He jumped slightly feeling two cold blades on his neck he turned slightly to see the Salamander and Cait Sith holding him at sword point, he gulped wondering what they had in store for him. Hearing a scream he turned to see his leader jump into the lake before be eaten by the lake monster, the huge monster was surrounded by mist and when it cleared the Spriggan stood in place of the monster.

Kirito strode up to them with Leafa in tow motioning Deen and Mat to put their swords away, kneeling next to man he made him a offer he couldn't refuse "Tell us who sent you, and you can have all the money, items, and equipment I received from that fight. As they began negotiating Leafa walked to stand a few feet away with Yui on her shoulder muttering about men, however she was close enough to over hear what he had to say. "I received a messaged on my cell phone from G- taka, I mean the mage leader telling me to meet here. He said that Twenty or so of us were to be hunting four people, a few others and myself thought it was overkill but he said you were the ones who took out Kagemune" he stopped lowering his head.

" I see. I take it Kagemune was the man we met in the forest" Deen asked.

He nodded "Yes."

"He is famous for hunting Sylph's, but yesterday" he began.

"He got his ass kick and came running home with his tail between his legs" Deen spoke crossing his arms "Right?"

"Yes. Was that you?"

They nodded, Leafa tilted her head "So why did this G-taka come after us anyway?"

"It looks like someone higher up order the hit, something about how you would be a danger to the plan."

"What plan" Mat growled out reaching for his sword, causing the Salamander to back away.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me" he said panicking "but it sounded big" he continued in hopes of appeasing them. His eyes opened in surprised "I remember something. When I logged in I saw a large force heading north."

Mat crossed his arms looking an awful lot like Deen "Were they going for the world tree?"

The guy shook his head "No. Our leaders think the whole army would need Ancient class weapons and armor to reach it. And we were saving as much as we could for it." Leafa's mind went into over drive trying to figure it out, he looked to Kirito hoping he would hold up his end of the bargain "So you weren't lying about our arrangement were you?"

He chuckled "No, I wouldn't lie about a trade."

They watched him walk away looking over the items and money he had been given, but Leafa couldn't help but stare at the three as they alone took on a force much more powerful than themselves. She was walking slightly behind them as they entered the town she was lost in thought about how strong they were and slightly humbled by that fact, they take everything in stride including battle but there is a calmness to them when they fight, her train of thought was broken as she passed a weapon stall and moved over to it lifting up a small sword. The men she had been traveling with noticed this chuckling until Kirito remembered something.

"Hey didn't you get a message earlier."

She looked up and nodded thinking about it "Yeah" she opened her menu and finding Recon's name he was off line "Recon what's up with him, did he fall asleep or something."

Mat looked around "Do you want to log out and try to reach him?"

Leafa nodded "Yeah, I'll see if I can get a hold him" she said before taking a seat on a bench and logging out. Mat couldn't help but stare at her while she was gone, he knew it was creepy but she was so beautiful he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Deen was watching his younger brother with a smile he recognized that look in his eyes, the boy was head over heels for her and he hoped he wouldn't get his heart broken, Yui popped up out of Kirito's coat.

"Why are you distressed Mr. Deen?"

He turned looking at the AI "Uh, how did you?"

She smiled landing on his shoulder placing her hand on his face "I was the psychological administrator for SAO. But I was locked away by the cardinal program, but why are you sad?"

He sighed looking to Mat "I'm worried, that's all."

Yui tilted her head to the side "Worried about what?"

"I'm worried he will have his heart broken by her. He is my younger brother and I don't want to see him hurt" he said sadly.

She smiled before floating in front of him "I wouldn't worry too much about it. They feel exactly the same for each other" she smiled before disappearing into Kirito's coat pocket again.

Deen chuckled lightly hoping that she was right, when Leafa logged back in he was leaning against a street lamp, Mat was still sitting next to her and Kirito was sitting on the ground chewing on a hot stick. She jumped up head down "I'm sorry but I have to leave you for a while, I have to go do something important. and it seems I don't have time to explain. And I may not be able to come back." She said sadly head held low.

Deen pushed off the lamp "Then you can explain on the way, lets move" he called out turning toward the exit. She was surprised to see both Kirito and Mat jump up before following after him. Tears of happiness began to form in her eyes as she ran to catch up with them, as she did the three burst into a sprint and she had trouble trying to keep up. So she began to explain what was going on how Lady Sakuya was about to attacked by a large force of Salamanders, Mat chipped in that he had been trying to get on the guard for the meeting but was never chosen. Kirito asked how they could benefit from attacking.

"First they will stop the alliance as the two are struggling to keep up with the Salamanders. And there is probably a information leak inside the Slyphan government, and having an alliance with a leak wouldn't be beneficial to them would it."

He nodded "Yeah, that would be bad."

"But it could also start a war between them, and if you take out a territories leader you get thirty percent of their money, invade their town and tax them people how ever you want for ten days."

Deen looked back "Sounds bad."

She nodded "This is a Sylph problem, this is no reason for any of you to help. And if we go there we will all probably die, we would have to start at Sylvain again. No its impossible" she stopped running "if you want to reach the top of the world tree, you would all be better off working with the Salamanders" she looked to Deen "especially you."

They stopped and he turned to her "You don't understand me at all do you? Fighting for money is one thing, but fighting for a cause is another. I will fight for a just cause any day before I would ever fight a dime, I'm here to help you Leafa. I may be a Salamander but good deeds are not done by one race alone" he said gesturing to Kirito and Mat. "We will all do everything in our power to help no matter what." She looked around at them tearing up at their smiles, before she could say thank you Yui was out pointing the way Mat took her hand and everyone took off at high speeds. She saw the monsters ahead and screamed, but the men ran right past them before leaping off the cliff and taking off into the air all laughs as she had just gotten her wings out.

Looking back she saw the monsters falling off the cliff to their deaths, sighing heavily she turned to them growling "That scared me half to death." They laughed saying how it saved time before asking where the talks would be taking place, as they set their course she noticed the men fell into talks about battle tactics if it came to an all out brawl. Assigning Leafa to get the diplomats out while the others fought to keep the Salamanders away from them. She didn't like it one bit but after seeing how well they fought against the force in the cave she was sure they would give the Salamanders a crippling victory. As they neared the area the men fell silent as if they were saying a silent prewar prayer as she thought about it she said one of her own hoping they came out of this alive.

"Player contact" Yui shouted "Eighty six signals ahead. Probably the Salamander attack force" she said pointing to them. They all frowned seeing the red specks in the distance before she continued "Fourteen more on the ridge, the Cait Sith and Sylph diplomats. Fifty seconds until contact."

"We didn't make it" Leafa sighed closing her eyes "Thank you" she said opening her eyes "Thank you all for everything, this is far enough. Go on ahead to the world tree I will go and save Sakuya." She smiled lightly "It wasn't long but it was fun, I hope."

Deen growled out "We are not going anywhere except down there" he pointed to the plateau.

"Running away isn't our style" Kirito said in a serious tone.

Mat gripped her hand and as she looked at him "We are going to do this together" he smiled.

000

The Salamander force was now hovering above their intended targets, the head raised his hand preparing to give the order to attack. With having caught both leaders unaware they were in prime position to make significant bounds in strength putting them much farther ahead of all the other races. He smiled just about to lower his hand that being the signal to attack but three blurred objects rushed past him slamming hard into the ground shrouding everyone in a dust cloud, he could hear several people cough as the dust affected them and as it began to clear he saw three men standing in opposition to them. The one at the head was wearing a dark red uniform with a black shirt underneath, sash and boots his long spiked red hair gave him away as a Salamander. The one to his left was a Spriggan dressed in all black, and the one to the right was a Cait Sith who wore a gold shirt and black pants and they were glaring at the strike force.

The Salamander stepped forward "Drop your weapons" he yelled out. They all looked to each other before back to him.

Leafa had appeared next to the leaders "Lady Sakuya."

She turned startled and sighed "Leafa what are you doing here?"

"Its not easy to explain, but I can say our fate depends on those three" she said her eyes lingering on Mat.

"What is going on" Sakuya said absent mindedly.

"I want to speak to your commander" Deen roared out, watching as a man floated to the front. He was heavily armored something he took note of before flying upwards to speak with the man stopping a little way away from him.

"Why does one of my brethren oppose me" he looked down at Kirito and Mat "while consorting with trash." Deen's eyes narrowed but held himself in check, the man continued "I'm going to kill you regardless of your answer. But to honor your bravery I will speak to you first."

"My name is Deen, I'm a mercenary hired to guard the Cait Sith and Sylph alliance as well as the Spriggan Undine ambassador. If you attack I will assume you want a full scale war with all four races. I advise you lay down your arms and leave peacefully."

Sakuya heard his introduction and smiled "So you did come after all. I knew you would, and I should have expected you to take that form" she said silently.

Leafa looked to her "Who are you talking about?"

She smiled "The long haired Salamander is someone I know and trust. We will make it through this and he will see to it." Leafa couldn't understand her confidence and she knew this was going to be a wild ride.

"What do they Spriggan and Undine want here?"

"They are looking to secure trade with the Sylph and Cait Sith. But if the talks are interrupted I don't get paid" he growled out. "And as such for a act of aggression all four races will ally against you."

He smirked "You a mercenary, alone wearing horrible gear" he reached for his sword "you don't expect me to believe you, do you?"

Deen smirked "I'm not alone. Mat" he called out, who came flying up behind him "this is my partner Matrim. And I don't care if you believe me or not, its the truth."

The general laughed "If you can stand my offensive for thirty seconds I'll believe you."

Deen went up the rest of the way to be level with him "Ah your too kind" he said snidely drawing his own weapon.

Lady Sakuya winced seeing the Salamanders sword "This is bad, that weapon. That is the Demonic Sword Gram I heard you need a two handed skill of 950 to equip it."

"Of 950" Leafa said surprised.

"Yes, if he is using it then he must be General Eugene. But I have faith in Deen" she went on to explain who he was and his relationships. Leafa was scared for Deen and Mat.

The Salamander General reflected sunlight off the blade in hopes of blinding Deen but it had no effect as he had been ready for it, Deen went to block but his opponent's sword but it passed right through his. He growled having barely dodge it 'Ok, tactic change' he charged putting the other man on the defensive, but he got in a lucky hit sending Deen to the ground who stood up coughing he noticed it would only pass though his weapon once and the second time it wouldn't. He went in for another offensive a plan in mid, after exchanging a few blow and having had a large chunk of his health taken he tired blocking letting it pass through his sword before he grabbed the blade with his free hand. Deen laughed at the generals growl before blasting him in the face with a fireball to buy a little time.

He smiled, quickly equipping a triangular shaped shield that would cover his upper body and a one handed sword that looked similar to the two hander "Hey it's been thirty seconds." He called out as he finished digging the fire out of his eyes.

General Eugene growled "For that blast to the face I have decided to kill you. So you will just have to endure till them" he said charging.

Deen smirked "Bring it on tough guy" he flew up to meet him head on. As the general charged he chuckled "If you think that shield will save you your wrong" he swung. Deen went to block with the shield, it passed through but stopped as he blocked with the sword. The general growled seeing his usual tactics wouldn't work, crying out painfully as edge of the shield was rammed into his face. That strike was the turning point to the fight with Deen quickly took the upper hand dishing out a sound beating to the general just as he had received.

General Eugene tried his best to fight back but Deen was faster, he was stronger and more skilled as he wasn't just relying on the sword, but using the shield, and his legs to fight. The general swung one last time in desperation in which Deen ducked under it before taking the man's head off quickly. Everyone stood in astonishment as Deen sheathed his sword and placed the shield overtop of the sword, he looked to his health bar. He sighed having taken one hell of a beating his the bar had just turned red, "Splendid! Simply, splendid "Sakuya called holding her fan out.

Alicia smiled jumping around "Wow, nice fight" she said before everyone erupted into cheers. Even the Salamander's were impressed, Deen dropped to the ground before moving over to them stopping short of the leaders he smiled "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, I am Deen. I request permission to attend and guard this meeting."

Sakuya giggled "Granted, at least from my end" she said looking to Alicia who shared the sentiment. After healing Deen they brought general Eugene back.

After his resurrection he looked to Deen "You are an excellent fighter, one of the best I have ever seen. Why aren't you with the Salamander main force you could be a leader."

He chuckled "Sorry, I do better on my own. But if you change the way you are going I may accept a job from you. Its nothing personal, I'm a merc with morals."

Eugene nodded "I see, I didn't think there was another powerful fighter among the Salamanders, I guess I was wrong."

Deen nodded "I was always told. No matter how big and bad you think you are, there is always someone out there bigger and badder than you." He shrugged "But will you believe me now?"

He grumbled before someone walked up "Gene, a word."

"Kagemune, what is it?"

"You know how my party was defeated yesterday." Gene nodded "These are the one who did it, and he was guarding an Undine at the time as well."

Gene took a moment to let it sink in before turning "Very well. I suppose I must believe it. It is true neither I nor our leader wish to have conflict with the Spriggan and Undine. So we shall withdraw for now, but I look forward to fighting you again some day."

Deen moved toward him holding out his hand "Sounds good to me" the general took his hand.

I know I changed Deen back to using the Sword and Shield as I felt it went better with the story. On another note I will not be working of chapter 11 till after I finished A Memory of Light, book 14 in the Wheel of Time series that is to be released on the 8th. Till then I bid you Adieu.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I finished the book I had been reading over 900 pages takes a while to chew through when you have a full time job lol. Anyway enjoy I own nothing but Miya Asakura, Christopher and Matthew Storm, Deen and Matrim.

"Your insane" she began "all three of you are completely insane" Leafa said in an exasperated manner. As she looked between all three men she couldn't help but wonder how they got this far taking risks like that, but it was mainly the Salamander. He was completely nuts jumping head first into a battle against an opponent, having no idea of what he was up against and nearly lost, she had seen him fight with a two handed blade and he was good but give him a sword and shield he was a whole different beast. And as she looked to the other two they didn't seem to worry about him as if they knew the outcome of the fight before it had been fought.

Deen chuckled at her outburst having just watched the attack force fly off into the distance, taking a moment he tried to come up with a reasonable response for her statement but decided against it and smiled, "It happens" he said with a shrug. This however left the Sylphan girl flabbergasted, he turned studying everyone standing around the table noticing for the first time how everyone had been staring at him looks of shock etched on their faces. His face twisted in a mixture of confusion and thoughtfulness as he tried to unravel the puzzle as to why, though the longer he thought on in the more he realized he had destroyed what they thought Salamanders were really like, came to their rescue with an entourage made up of several different races before beating one of their strongest rivals in battle, as well as how he befriended said warrior. By the looks on their faces they didn't seem to buy his mercenary story, _It wouldn't be the first time_ he mentally shrugged before making his way over so he could speak with the leaders.

He could feel the sword and shield shifting on his back, he smiled it just felt right to him. Sure he had more attack power with the two hander but the lower defense wasn't worth the trade off. Stopping just a few feet away a growl or two made their way to his ear to which he glared at the two lines of guards forcing them to back away in fear.

"Deen, I wish you wouldn't scare my honor guard" Sakuya began to approach him unafraid. She smirked as he crossed his arms indignantly, _just like he always does_ she thought affectionately. Also noting how in and out of the games he maintained his build, tall, broad shouldered, and blue eyes. Stopping in front of him she had to tilt her head back a bit to look into his face she knew he had some smart ass retort up his sleeve she watched him look to the men that she herself and Alicia had brought.

"Scared of me" he questioned innocently, but the smirk on his face belied it. "Now why would they be scared of me" he shrugged "I mean it's not like I just kicked the ass of their worst nightmare. What's there to scared of" he made jumping movement toward them causing most to jump back startled and to land in a fighting posture. Smiling he turned his attention back to Sakuya who was looking unimpressed, hands planted firmly on her hips glaring up at him, _Standing like that she looks an awful lot like Miya_. his face twisted wondering where that thought came from until she sighed.

"Deen what am I am going to do with you" she said shaking her head, she looked up at him and smirked quickly pulling him down and kissing him. She moaned inwardly as he began to respond after a moment or two of hesitation, wrapping his arms around her he lifted her up with ease. When her feet finally touched back down on the ground she pulled away to smile at him "My, my just as good as it was a little while ago" hinting at the truth knowing he wasn't so dense he wouldn't get the point.

His face faltered for a moment as he digested her words until it sunk in, he smirked "So this is where you disappeared to? I wonder where you had gotten off to."

Everyone watched as the two slipped into small talk as if they knew each other, Mat caught a few words and smiled moving closer as he had figured it out as well. He stopped just few feet away and bowed "Forgive me for intruding ma'am. But if you know my idiot brother" leaving the statement hanging.

She let go of Deen before latching on to Mat, she pulled away looking to Deen "Hey, why aren't you a Cait Sith like him?"

He shrugged "You know me I always go my own way."

"I know" moving back over to him she wrapped her arms around him "that's one of the reason's I love you."

Alicia stepped forward "Excuse me" when she had everyone's attention "could someone explain what is going on, how you three know each other, why you four are here, and why you just sent your own people packing" her voice went from calm to exasperated as she spoke pointing to everyone in turn. The four laughed with Sakuya releasing her hold on Deen before speaking "This big man here is my finance out of the game" she said patting Deen on the arm, "this is his younger brother. They came here to help us out."

She looked to Mat "If he is your older brother then who are they."

"My name is Kirito" he said proudly, his jaw dropped as Deen spoke.

"Yes, and an old friend of mine. One I would trust my life with" he chuckled at his expression. He turned to Sakuya to introduce her subordinate.

She smiled "This is Leafa. She is the one who came to warn us" she turned to her anticipating an answer.

Leafa began her explanation giving them all the details of what she had learned from recon and the Salamander's they had face in the tunnel. At the end of it Sakuya cupped her chin talking about how Sigurd always had a lust for power, and that lust would drive him to do anything to achieve it. She glanced to Deen who stood there arms crossed seemingly indifferent and might have been if she hadn't been a target, but looking into his eyes she saw a barely leashed rage. Smirking to herself _Sigurd had better hope Deen doesn't get his hand on him_, after explaining her thoughts aloud she turned to the leader of the Cait Sith "Alicia, you have master the Dark mirror haven't you?"

She nodded her ears twitching in confirmation, Mat watched as the mirror opened seeing into a spacious office where a man sat behind the desk holding what looked to be a glass full of wine. He was startled as Lady Sakuya began speaking to him nearly spilling the drink on himself. They exchanged a few words that ended with Sigurd being banished from Slyph territory, when it was over and the mirror closed and Sakuya turned to the Four who were now locked in a discussion, Deen wanted to go hunt Sigurd down while the others were trying to talk him out of it at least for the time being.

"Deen" she called out to get his attention, smiling when he and the others turned "now what was that about being Mercenaries?" She laughed inwardly as the three men looked back and forth between each other before Kirito laughed.

"That was a bluff."

"A bluff" Alicia and Sakuya stepped forward growling "you risked our lives on a bluff?"

"Well yes, I always raise the stakes when I have a bad hand" Kirito shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was go big or go home" Deen added flatly, something that earned him glare that would have cut him in half if looks could kill. Alicia took Mat by the arm pulling him away from the rest so she could speak to him in private. They stopped a little ways away from the group when she spoke "Matrim, what are you doing?"

He stared at her confused "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing traveling with them? The Slyph I can understand, but the Salamander and Spriggan are you looking to be a renegade" she asked flatly.

"Look lady Alicia. Deen really is my older brother, and there is something big going on that I can't explain. But please trust me when I say if you accept Deen you will gain a powerful ally, my guess is he and Sakuya will be getting married in game." He looked over to the two as Sakuya had latched on to Deen's arm as they were talking to Kirito, Leafa and rest of the Sylphan guards, turning back to her "But no, I am not going to go renegade. I will still be a faithful servant to Cait Sith unless you reject my brother then I will join him as a merc."

She frowned thinking about how one of her most faithful servants was threatening to leave all for his brother. She didn't want him on the guard as she had planned on trying to be with him after the negotiations, but when he turned his head she saw where his eye landed. It wasn't on the Salamander but the Sylph girl Leafa, and the look in his eyes told her everything she need to know. With a sigh she grabbed his attention "Ok, Your brother will be welcome in our territory."

Nodding he lead they way back over to the larger group where they were able to listen on the last bit of the conversation, Deen had been explaining to Sakuya he would return to her side after completing the mission they were currently working on. She nodded kissing him before, before the two finally rejoined the group.

"Where are you all headed to?" Alicia had asked being very curious, one of the reasons she had chosen to become a Cait Sith, she saw the uncomfortable look pass between the three, with Kirito speaking up.

"We are going to the World Tree. There is someone there I have to see."

She frowned "King Oberon?"

He shook his head "Someone else" his face became solemn, she tuned to see the reactions of Sakuya and Deen who had the same look. She knew then that where ever they were going or whoever they were going to see was a painful subject, "How can we help?"

Deen thought about it for a moment before smiling "We could use a lot of support when we get to the world tree. I have heard that there are a large amount of monsters there."

"What are you planning to do" Sakuya stared up at him.

"We are going to go and do what we can" he looked to Kirito and Matt "but the three of us won't be able to do much. As strong as we are, if larger raiding parties could be beaten we won't stand a chance."

Alicia nodded "I understand" she said crossing her arms "but it takes a lot of money to prepare for an attack like that."

Kirito laughed "If that's the case then this should help" as he opened his menu it vanished leaving a large bag in his hand. He moved over to her holding the bag out, she held out her hands and wasn't expecting the weight as her arms nearly hit the ground. As she struggled to lift the bag up the tie holding it closed broke revealing the contents, Alicia was shocked at the number of silver coins. "Sakuya look at this" she stuttered out turning carefully as not to spill the coins on the ground.

Sakuya strode over confusion painted on her face until she witnessed the contents "What? How much is this" she asked in shock turning to Kirito.

He scratched the back of his head with an innocent smile on his face "Oh, its about 100,000 Mitheral coins." He dropped his arms and his eyes opened "it should be enough to get you started right?"

Alicia nodded "Yeah, this will give us almost enough" she said putting the money in her inventory.

000

The four waved watching the diplomatic parties before they disappeared over the horizon, with the sun begining to set they began the next step in their journey to the world tree. The trip was mostly silent with Deen and Kirito at the head occasionally saying something to each other, Mat flew close to Leafa wondering what was on her mind before he could ask a town came into view with Kirito yelling back they would be stopping for the night. They landed just outside of the gate retracting their wings when a loud beep caught their attention.

_"SYSTEM ANNOUCEMENT. THE SEVER WILL BE DOWN UNTIL THREE PM. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS."_

The three made their way to the nearest inn Kirito had been the one who was supposed to provide lodging this time but after giving most of his money to the Cait Sith leader he didn't have enough leaving it to Mat. But to save on funds Deen suggested they share rooms with Kirito catching on to his plan saying he would room with the Salamander. Mat frowned looking back and forth between the two knowing they were up to something he just didn't know what, after paying for their rooms Deen and Kirito retired to their's to log out and while he sat on the bed his mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Never noticing Leafa entering the room, but as she saw him sitting there deep in thought she couldn't help but think how cute he was. At first she wondered where that had come from but the more she thought about realizing that she really liked him, moving over she sat down next to him before leaning against him.

Mat was slightly startled by her suddenly touching him something that broke him from his thoughts, he smiled wrapped his arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She sighed nuzzling further into his side and giggled as he fell back onto the bed bringing her with him, she closed her eyes resting her head on his chest feeling it rise with every breath he took. As soon as she logged out he got out from underneath her tucking her in before moving to the other bed and logging out himself.

000

Matt groaned as the early morning sunlight peeked through the window lifting up one arm he blocked the single ray. He was fairly well rested having gone to sleep just after logging out, as his awareness came back to him fully he stood from the bed rushing to the bathroom to take care of his morning business just as any man does. He remember to take a set of clean clothes with him as he was going to get cleaned up and just after fixing his hair he stepped out to find Chris trying to sneak back into his own room after coming out of Miya's, Matt smiled evilly a feeling of pure black mail bliss swept over him as the door closed behind his brother.

After every one had gathered down stairs to eat breakfast Chris made mention he was going to be meeting up with Kazuto later that morning as they were going to visit Asuna in the hospital again. Matt looked over "Hey Chris mind if I tag along?"

He turned to Matt a thoughtful look on his face "Yeah sure, why not. Miya told me you were making progress in learning the native language."

Chris left the table kissing Miya on the cheek before heading back upstairs to get cleaned up, stepping into the shower he let the steaming warm flow over him as he thought about everything and how they were progressing. They were getting closer to the world tree something that meant if it was Asuna who was being held there her captors would be noticing three very strong players coming in their direction something that would be bad. He frowned as he thought about the consequences; if they did figure it out that they were coming for her then they would begin making preparations, he slammed his fist against the tiled wall they had to get their and fast but with the system down for most of the day there was nothing they could do.

Stepping out of the shower he began to towel dry as his mind continued to wander, going back to last night after logging out. He smiled thinking about how he snuck into Miya's room and cuddled with her till they fell asleep, he may have been promiscuous back when he was in High school but since he met Miya something in him changed. She was the only one he wanted to see all other women paled in comparison, he wanted to prove himself to her, defend her, love her, give her the best life he could, but over all she was the only one he wanted. After dressing he stepped out of the bathroom to find Matt standing there a thoughtful look on his face, he had been waiting for Chris to come out but wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject of Leafa.

After bidding Miya goodbye and leaving the house Chris finally took a look around the large yard he had to admire it but was ripped from his thoughts as Matt spoke, "Hey Chris."

"Yeah Matt?"

"How did you realize that Ms. Asakura was the one" he asked somewhat timidly. And it actually surprised Chris having never really thought about how he realized it. He grew silent pondering on it and when he felt he had the proper answer he spoke.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure Matt. It just happened, one day I was fine by myself " he said thinking back on his time as a loner. "Then she barged into my life. I helped her out, saved her life and I guess it was then I knew. But being with her in SAO and here are two different things and I much prefer here" he paused and decided to ask "this is about that girl Leafa, isn't it."

Matt nodded "Yeah. I can't get her out of my mind" he said exasperatedly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket after hanging his head "I just don't get it."

Chris smiled lightly placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder "Matt there is nothing to get" he received a confused look from him "what I mean is women have a strange effect on men. Take me for example, one moment I can be fine around Miya then next I have trouble gathering my thoughts around her." He sighed "What's more as I got to thinking about it I figured out that she took who I was and changed me" he looked to Matt "Mark my words Matt when the right woman comes along she will change you as well."

Matt could only stare up as his brother adjusted his gray hoodie _'So it was Miya'_ he thought, she had gotten him to clean up and act more like a man. Turning his eyes back to the ground he followed Chris' footsteps on the concrete ignoring the stares they were receiving from the locals, as his mind wandered from the former topic he wondered why they were walking and not taking a bus or Taxi. The bitter cold air bit down on him, sinking its teeth into every nook and cranny it could get at, he pulled his jacket tighter and looked back to the man next to him who had the sleeves rolled up and he couldn't believe it.

He was enjoying the cold Matt was ready to comment but remembered his brother was very hot natured, remembering a time where he entered Chris' room when they were kids. That mistake afforded him a cold for two weeks. His mind was drawn back to the present as he heard the sound of hydraulics hissing, looking up he found Kazuto and a beautiful girl next to him. He was star struck, missing the conversation Chris was having with his Japanese friend while the girl seemed to try to blend into the background. Matt mentally shook his head gathering himself before extending his hand _"Hello, My name is Matthew Storm."_ he got out after a few tries.

She smiled _"My name is Suguha Kirigaya"_ taking his hand. She was really surprised when he kissed the back of her hand, something that caused her to blush heavily.

"Come on Matt, stop flirting and lets go" Chris called out teasingly causing both to blush but Sugu turned and even darker red as Kazuto laughed saying the same. The four made the final stretch to the hospital talking about the latest Anime, Manga, Games, and Movies to keep them entertained and their minds off the cold. Matt on the other hand had trouble keeping his eyes off Sugu as she wished to be called, there was something about her to him that was familiar. Though he couldn't quite figure it out spending the whole trip to the hospital deep in thought trying to figure out the puzzle that was a beautiful girl in front of him.

When they finally reached her room they all stood at the foot of her bed, Matt grimiaced seeing her emaciated body remembering how Chris looked when the game ended. He watched Kazuto and his brother go to either sides of the bed but it was the former who took the girl's hand in his holding on to it as if it was his life line. Chris on the other hand was studying her face appearentlly deep in thought, Sugu made a small noise that resembled a squeak drawing his attention to her. She quickly moved over grabbing a vase filled with flowers before moving to the other side of the curtains and filling it with water. Matt peered behind the curtain to see her bent over the sink shoulders shaking and it broke his heart, at that moment he remember his brother's words _"As I got to thinking about it I figured out that it she took who I was and changed me. Mark my words Matt when the right woman comes along she will change you as well,"_ he pondered on those words as he moved over to help her.

Before long the two brother's were being led to the Kirigaya house for supper they tried to politely refuse but the brother, sister team was too much and wore them down until they finally agreed. When they arrived the first thing they noticed was the small Dojo next to the house, taking a moment and to looking at his watch Chris decided it would be a good idea to kill some time by sparring. First up on the roster was Matt vs. Sugu, Kazuto voiced his concern about Matt's well being saying that his sister was very good.

"Don't worry about Matt, he can handle himself" Chris said with a smile. His arms were crossed watching on as his brother finish strapping on the gauntlets and shin guards, Sugu reentered the Dojo wearing her training uniform, her eyes narrowed as Matt still wore his Black Cargo pants and a Black and Gold, she watched him stretch with ease despite his outfit it something that caught her attention as she went through her warm up routine. When he finished taking a back stance she faced him preparing to strike, she studied his form and saw a lot of openings where his defense could be penetrated. With a smile she started toward him, she frowned before her eyes opened wide and jumping back, she growled _'He's trying to lure me in'_ she would have to change tactics.

She knew being disarmed put him at a disadvantage but it was still a bad idea to underestimate him. Taking the initiative she lashed out with a quick strike, he jumped back quickly avoiding the bamboo blade before countering with a predictable one, two combo making her back off. Gritting her teeth she didn't think, she stopped wiping that thought from her mind she just hadn't expect him to be so skilled. He rushed in throwing her off and putting her on the defensive, she had trouble fending him off he was too fast and far too close, with no room to swing her weapon she realized he had the upper hand. She blocked with everything she had but could not counter him, the more she watched the more his strange style stuck a nerve. She thought his stance and fighting style were familiar _'He fights like Mat'_ she blinked wondering where that thought came from, something that gave him an opening he gripped her wrist twisting it lightly disarming her, stepping in placing his leg between her's before gripping her shoulder and throwing her to the ground pinning her beneath him.

She looked up at him breathing heavily a light blush on her face as they were inches apart, at the last second before he took her to the ground she quickly grabbed his shirt bringing him down with her. She smiled "What would Matrim think of me now. Getting beaten like this" she unknowingly whisper aloud.

Matt heard her and a confused look crossed his face "Matrim? As in ALFhiem online?" he asked quietly.

She nodded "Yes, he is someone I know. And you fight just like him."

He frowned before smiling getting an idea "Do you like him?"

"No I don't" she stuttered out blushing heavily obviously lying, something he caught on to.

"Really now" he said huskily "being in my position he would say you did your best and that you look much better in life than you do in game" he said a slight glint in his eye.

Sugu frowned hearing his response picking it apart in her head several of things he had said didn't make a whole lot of sense. As she stared into his eyes seeing the affectionate stare her answer slapped her in the face like a bullet train, a tear dripped from her eye "Mat" she asked softly while lightly placing a hand on his face. He smiled as she figured it out leaning into her hand, he never acknowledged the door opening then closing again, it register barely but he did hear the faint sounds of someone being dragged out. After a moment of staring into her eyes he dipped forward a bit looking into her eyes for the slightest sign of distress.

She smiled closing her eyes tilting her head back a little giving him the green light and when his lips touched hers she felt a jolt, not a bad one, but one that made her arms move of their own accord and wrap around his neck. When he sat up bringing her with him their lips still connected, his arms wrapped around her waist before backing away as the need for air made it self apparent. She smiled at before leaning back in to which he was all to willing to comply.

Outside of the Dojo Chris was standing there with Kazuto trying to intimidate him so he would be let back in. He had seen the look in his sisters eyes when Matt leaned in and had a pretty good idea what they were doing in there at the moment, when he saw it he tried to put and end to it before it started but the bigger American took him by the back of his shirt and easily pulled him out of the building. Kazuto never the less was furious as Chris just stood there arms cross an indifferent look etched on his face, before he could say anything Chris turned and opened the door yelling in "Matt hurry and wrap it up."

Matt looked to the door glaring at him throwing him the bird, Chris laughed closing the door behind him. He looked to Kazuto "Happy now" he question sarcastically before taking a seat on the porch waiting for the two to emerge though the Japanese boy was staring hard at the door as if either willing it open or the two occupants to appear through it. When they did they were hand in hand standing very close to each other and for the first time in a long time he saw a genuine smile on her face. He lowered his head managing enough energy and dignity to take a seat next to Chris who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much" he said looking to the new couple "they look good together. Believe me when I say my little brother is probably the best for her." He looked at the older man like he was crazy while waiting for an explanation, with chuckle he began "Many would just take your sister's looks into account using that as the only reason to be with her, but my brother isn't shallow. Since we met this morning he has" Chris paused searching his mind for the right word "well for lack of a proper phrase or better word, he was love struck." At Kazuto's puzzled look he sighed "He has been stumbling over his words, tripping over his feet, and making a fool of himself" pointing out a few examples during there travels that day.

"Think it about it like this" he paused making sure he had the boys attention "if it does work out your not loosing a sister. Your gaining two brothers" Chris smiled as Kazuto's mood seemed to brighten a bit, apparently he hadn't thought of it that way. As he looked to the older American he couldn't help but think about the times he had asked him for advice and in truth it was as if they were already brothers. He had to admit looking at the newly formed couple they did look good together and if he was honest with himself he and his family might would like it better going to the states. If Sugu married the American she would be able to go back and forth between the two countries without problems, he lowered his head something that Chris caught on to.

"Thinking about Asuna?"

He nodded "Yes, there is so much going on right now and I have no idea if everything will work out" he said solemnly.

"I understand Kazuto, I do just have faith" at his questioning gaze "the fates, God, the Spirits, whatever you believe, just have faith and strive to do what you can and things will work out."


End file.
